


Liebestöter

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Ein Jahr nach Ende des Krieges: Draco Malfoy ist ein Geächteter und so verzweifelt, dass er einen suspekten Vorschlag von Arthur Weasley annimmt. Um sich vom ältesten der Weasleys, Bill, in der Kunst des Fluchbrechers unterweisen zu lassen, begibt er sich nach Tinworth. Dort findet er allerdings viel mehr, als eine Ausbildung. Flüche können wirklich vielseitig, rätselhafter und noch viel komplizierter zu brechen sein, als man vermuten könnte. Das muss auch Draco lernen.  -------- Draco Malfoy/Bill Weasley ----------- [Draco/Bill] -------- Draco-POV
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy starrte seufzend das kleine Kästchen an. Es war vermutlich ein letztes Überbleibsel seiner heißgeliebten Artefaktensammlung. Genau wusste er das nicht mehr. Alles hatten sie ihm abgenommen, doch er bedauerte es nicht. Schließlich hatte der Heilige Potter seiner Familie Azkaban erspart. Was waren da schon ein paar Schätze, die er opfern musste? Von den meisten kannte er nicht mal die Bedeutung. Oder aber den Inhalt, wie von diesem Kästchen hier. Seltsamerweise konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, woher er es hatte. Narcissa hatte es beim Aufräumen unter einer lockeren Bodendiele in einem der vielen Schlafzimmer gefunden.  
„Was ist das, Lucius?“, hatte sie ungehalten gefragt und es ihm in den Schoss geworfen.  
Die Schatulle war nicht viel größer als ein handliches Schmuckdöschen, bzw. hatte die Größe einer Brotdose für Kinder. Aber sie war seltsam schwer und kunstvoll verziert. Dabei dominierten die Farben Gold und Blau, welche in einer Art Blumenranken sehr harmonisch miteinander verschlungen waren. Es war durchaus hübsch anzusehen. Öffnen ließ es sich hingegen nicht. Lucius fand weder einen Mechanismus, noch ein Schloss oder erinnerte sich gar an diesen „Schatz“.  
„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte er dumpf.  
„Wir sollten es abliefern, damit sie auch absolut keinen Anlass haben, um Maßnahmen gegen uns zu ergreifen“, sagte Narcissa und hatte damit völlig recht. Der Krieg war vorbei, Voldemort war Geschichte und es war allein Harry Potters Gnade zu verdanken, dass sie noch immer im Malfoy Anwesen wohnen durften. Für dieses Zugeständnis musste Lucius Malfoy alles was Wert hatte, abgeben. Er musste seine Schatzkammer öffnen und das Ministerium nahm alle Stücke an sich, damit sie in den Tiefen von Gringotts auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwanden. Es war schmerzhaft das mit anzusehen, doch am Ende hatte er keine Wahl, wenn er nicht wollte, dass seine Frau und sein Sohn das gleiche Leid in Azkaban erlebten, wie er. Er wäre bei einem weiteren Aufenthalt in diesem magischen Gefängnis vermutlich sowieso ziemlich schnell gestorben.  
So sah er mit nassen Augen zu, wie man seine Sammlung, die er seit Jahrzehnten angehäuft hatte, aus dem Haus trug. Unwiderruflich.

Weil er Narcissa nicht antwortete, sagte sie:  
„Ich werde Draco damit ins Ministerium schicken. Es macht sicher einen guten Eindruck, wenn er bereitwillig und persönlich ein weiteres, vielleicht schwarzmagisches Artefakt vorbeibringt. Das wird ein gutes Licht auf unsere Familie werfen.“  
„Von mir aus“, sagte Lucius nur lustlos und wandte den Blick ab, als seine Frau die Schatulle wieder an sich nahm und damit den Raum verließ. Lucius Gedanken, die seit dem Aufenthalt in Azkaban nicht mehr gut zu sammeln waren, stoben wild auseinander. Hauptsächlich drehten sie sich sowieso nur um ein Thema.  
Was sollte nur aus seinem Sohn werden?

Am Abend instruierte Narcissa Draco, am nächsten Tag die Schatulle ins Zaubereiministerium zu bringen.  
„Und denke nicht im Traum daran, etwas anderes damit zu tun. Hast du mich verstanden, Draco?“ Unwillig sah Draco seine Mutter an.  
„Ja, Mum“, sagte er gekränkt.  
Seit dem Ende des Krieges, hatte sich einiges verändert. Hogwarts war geschlossen und es war noch nicht absehbar, wann es wieder öffnen würde. Viele, die im letzten Jahr gewesen waren, hatten ohnehin beschlossen, sich ohne Abschluss durchzuschlagen. In Anbetracht der Zeiten, kamen auch viele irgendwo unter. Nur ihn wollte niemand, weil er Draco Malfoy war.  
Der Ruf und der Einfluss seines Vaters zählte gar nichts mehr. Ganz im Gegenteil. Anderen ehemaligen Slytherinschülern, deren Eltern nachweislich auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden hatten, ging es allerdings ähnlich. Aber das konnte Draco auch nicht trösten, denn Tatsache war, er langweilte sich tödlich. Im Haus seines Vaters war es eigentlich nicht mehr auszuhalten, weil dort ständig diese krankmachende Depression durch die Räume zog wie Nebelschwaden. Seine Mutter versuchte es zu überspielen, während Lucius der Auslöser des Übels war. Ständig saß er nur vor dem Kamin und starrte blicklos ins Feuer. Manchmal brummelte er unverständlich, manchmal zuckten seine Hände besorgniserregend, manchmal lief Sabber aus seinem Mundwinkel. Einerseits fühlte sich Draco hilflos und besorgt, wenn er seinen Vater so sah, oft aber hasste er ihn einfach nur für das, was er gewesen war und getan hatte. Ihm hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass sie nun geächtet waren. Auch, wenn seine Mutter mit allen Mitteln versuchte das Positive an allem zu sehen und hervorzuheben, so war Draco doch immer froh, wenn er das Haus mal verlassen konnte. Was einfacher wäre, wenn er echte Freunde gehabt hätte, zu denen er hätte gehen können. Doch bis auf Blaise, sah es an dieser Front düster aus. Und seit Blaise ihm gestanden hatte, dass er in Ginny Weasley verliebt war, war auch da zwischen ihnen eine komische Stimmung.  
„Bist du noch ganz dicht? Eine Weasley? Dieses nervige Miststück? Willst du dich mit Potter anlegen?“, hatte er Blaise angefahren. Schockiert und fassungslos.  
„Als ob ich was dafür könnte! Man sucht sich doch nicht aus, in wen man sich verliebt, Malfoy!“, hatte Blaise ihm geantwortet. Danach hatten sie sich angeschwiegen und Draco war wenig später gegangen. Seitdem hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr.

„Pffff … Weasley … alles Versager!“, murmelte er vor sich hin, als er das Zaubereiministerium durch einen der Kamine betrat. In Gedanken, mit gesenkten Augen, weil er nicht all die verächtlichen Blicke sehen wollte, die ihm sicherlich zugedacht waren, bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das Ministerium, bis er zwei Dinge merkte. Einmal wusste er gar nicht, in welche Abteilung er gehen sollte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm nur aufgetragen, dass er das Kästchen zu Philister Peer Pockeldock bringen sollte. Die andere Sache war, dass er gar nicht alle Weasleys zusammenbrachte. Herrgott, wie viel Bälger hatten die eigentlich, dachte Draco und blickte hoch. Genau zur rechten Zeit, denn hätte er noch einen Schritt getan, wäre er mit Arthur Weasley zusammengestoßen. Beide blieben wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, dann lächelte Arthur Weasley.

„Draco Malfoy. Wohin des Weges?“, fragte er. Er klang freundlich, trotz allem, was passiert war. Diese Nettigkeit verwirrte Draco allerdings so, dass er begann zu stottern.  
„Ich soll … ein Artefakt … meine Mutter …“ Mechanisch holte er das Kästchen aus der Innentasche seines Mantels.  
„Sollst du das abgeben?“, fragte das Oberhaupt der Weaselyfamilie. Interessiert betrachtete er das hübsche Kästchen, versuchte aber nicht es in die Hand zu nehmen.  
„Ja, einem gewissen …“ Plötzlich fiel Draco nicht mehr der Name ein, den seine Mutter ihm genannt hatte. Es lag an der Beschämung, die er plötzlich empfand. Mr Weasley behandelte ihn nett und er hatte alles getan, um seine Kinder zu diskriminieren. Fragend hob Arthur Weasley nun die Augenbrauen, doch Draco fiel der Name weiterhin nicht ein, was sehr peinlich war. Seine Wangen glühten und er sah verlegen zur Seite.  
„Es ist ein sehr hübsches Kästchen, so viel ist sicher. Aber …“ Mr Weasley legte nachdenklich seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und schien nachzudenken.  
„Ich glaube, du willst zu Phil, doch der ist im Moment nicht hier, bzw. weiß ich nicht, ob er jemals wieder kommt. Ich würde ja sagen, gib es einfach irgendjemand und vertraue darauf, dass es am richtigen Ort ankommt, doch ich vernehme … ungute Schwingungen, die von diesem Gegenstand ausgehen. Sag mal, arbeitest du irgendwo?“, fragte Mr Weasley nun wie aus heiterem Himmel. Er klang ein wenig lauernd und erwischte Draco definitiv auf dem falschen Fuß. Zwischen Empörung und tiefster Beschämung schwankend, knurrte Draco nur ein kaum verständliches:  
„Nein, niemand will einen Malfoy in diesen Zeiten!“  
„Verstehe. Ja, das verstehe ich. Aber … du würdest schon gern eine weitere Ausbildung haben, oder? Das Vermögen deines Vaters reicht ja nun gerade noch so zum Unterhalt des Anwesens, wenn überhaupt, hm?“ Verwundert blickte Draco nun wieder auf. Wenn er Häme, Spott oder Genugtuung zwischen den Worten gehört hätte – worauf Mr Weasley jedes Recht der Welt hätte – wäre Draco auf der Stelle umgekehrt und wäre aus dem Gebäude wie ein Verbrecher geflohen. Verfolgt von den Sünden seines Vaters. Aber Mr Weasley hatte eher verständnisvoll geklungen, sogar besorgt.  
„Ja, eigentlich schon“, flüsterte Draco und begriff nicht, was hier geschah.  
„Woran hättest du denn Interesse?“, fragte Arthur neugierig nach, wobei seine Augen zwischen der Schatulle in Dracos Händen und seinem Gesicht hin und her huschten. Draco hatte keine Antwort parat. Gar keine.  
„Ähm … na … vielleicht, wie man dieses Kästchen aufbekommt. Meine Mutter meint, es ist sehr wahrscheinlich verflucht und …“  
„Ah, ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagst. Ich hätte da eine Idee. Interessiert?“ Mr Weasley wirkte gutmütig wie es sein eigener Vater nie war. Skeptisch runzelte Draco die Stirn und konnte es am Ende nicht lassen.  
„Ja, schon. Aber sie machen mir wirklich Angst. Ich war ein Arschloch und sie tun gerade so, als wäre ich mit Ron befreundet gewesen. Sie können ruhig sagen, dass sie mich und meine Familie hassen. Das tun andere auch und ich kann nichts dagegen machen!“, sagte er bissig, wobei ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, weil er sich gedemütigt fühlte. Der Mann mit den roten Haaren sah ihn verwundert an und lächelte dann ein wenig unsicher.  
„Eh … ja, verstehe. Ja, auch das verstehe ich. Ich hätte trotzdem einen Vorschlag, weil ich denke, dass wir alle weitermachen müssen. Wir müssen vergeben und verzeihen und vorwärts gehen. Willst du meinen Vorschlag nun hören oder lieber den Ausgestoßenen spielen?“ Draco nickte automatisch.  
„Gut, also … mein ältester Sohn Bill hat eine Zeitlang den Job als Fluchbrecher ausgeübt. Er ist sehr versiert darin und könnte dir alles beibringen, was es zu wissen gibt. Es ist ein rarer Beruf und sehr begehrt, aber man muss tüchtig sein. Bill war tüchtig. Allerdings lebt er in Tinworth, in Cornwall. Das könnte dir zu weit weg sein für eine Ausbildung.“  
Draco blinzelte bestürzt und versuchte sich an einen Bill Weasley zu erinnern, was nicht gelang. Das Einzige, was er sicher sagen konnte, war, dass er garantiert rote Haare hatte.  
„Fluchbrecher?“, echote Draco ein wenig hilflos, weil ihn dieses Angebot doch sehr überrumpelte. Dass er gerade aus Weasleys Ecke so eine Freundlichkeit erfahren würde, war nicht zu ahnen gewesen.  
„Nun, du müsstest Schätze und wertvolle Dinge aufspüren. Oft sind sie mit komplizierten Schutzvorkehrungen verborgen und gesichert. Du wirst bei Bill lernen diese Schutzzauber zu erkennen, zu durchschauen und wie man sie deaktiviert und notfalls mit einem geeigneten Gegenzauber neutralisiert. Würde dir das Spaß machen?“  
Arthur Weasley sprach zu ihm, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge. Draco merkte das zwar, doch störte sich nicht daran. Was einmal daran lag, dass sein Vater nie so mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Es lag aber auch daran, dass er versuchte sich vorzustellen, was das Angebot zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Das klingt spannend“, sagte er leise. Das tat es wirklich, doch er befürchtete, dass seine Begeisterung nicht richtig durch die Verwunderung über das Angebot zu hören wäre. Aber Mr Weasley lächelte breit und sagte heiter:  
„Na, dann komm mal mit!“

Ohne Draco darauf vorzubereiten oder mit ihm zu diskutieren, brachte er sie beide in das Haus der Weasleys. Draco war noch nie hier gewesen und sah sich neugierig um. Die untere Etage war leer, aber man hörte draußen Mrs Weasley, die rief:  
„Ron, hör auf zu träumen und harke weiter! Sonst ernten wir die Möhren zu Weihnachten.“  
„Ja, Mum!“, grummelte Ron zurück.  
„Warte hier!“, befahl Mr Weasley und begab sich nach draußen. Wenig später kam er mit seiner Frau und Ron zurück. Mrs Weasleys Mundwinkel hingen nach unten, als sie ihn erkannte. Draco kam sich erbärmlich und mies vor. Wenn Ron nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er nun den Blick gesenkt. Aber Ron sagte schon ätzend:  
„Was will der denn hier?“  
Mr Weasley erklärte es und verpackte seine geniale Idee in tausend schöne Worte, die weder seine Frau, noch Ron sonderlich beeindruckten.  
„Na, ich weiß ja nicht …“, sagte Mrs Weasley und begann Tee zu kochen. Wie es aussah, musste sie den Schock erst mal verdauen, dass ihr Mann einen verhassten Malfoy ins Haus gebracht und dann auch noch diesen überaus lächerlichen Vorschlag gemacht hatte.  
Ron hingegen redete, unaufhörlich.  
„Das kannst du dir sparen, Dad. Bill wird sich sicher nicht mit einem Malfoy abgeben. Nie im Leben! Er weiß doch, was passiert ist und was sie uns angetan haben. Der Vorschlag ist total daneben und ich frage mich, wie du darauf kommst! Hast du etwa Mitleid mit ihm. Was glotzt du so, Malfoy?!“, fuhr ihn Ron an. Draco wich unabsichtlich einen halben Schritt zurück, stieß gegen einen Stuhl und errötete. Ron hatte ja recht, ihn zu hassen und ihn zu demütigen. Wenn nicht Ron Weasley und das ganze Pack, wer sonst? Besser war, er schwieg, denn es gab sowieso keine Entschuldigung und keine Ausrede. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Aber auch, wenn es Draco niemand glauben würde, so bereute er doch viele Dinge, die sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen ließen.  
„Ronald Weasley!“, unterbrach Mrs Weasley ihren Sohn scharf. Jetzt zogen sich Rons Mundwinkel nach unten und seine Augenbrauen runzelten sich angewidert.  
„Denkst du wirklich, nur weil die Sache mit Fleur passiert ist, ist es richtig Bill diesen Spinner zu schicken, um ihn … was? Abzulenken?“  
Fleur? Irgendwas klingelte da bei Draco. War das nicht dieses eine Mädchen, welches beim Trimagischen Turnier für Beauxbatons angetreten war?  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht, Ron“, warf Mr Weasley versöhnlich ein.  
„Nein? Worum denn dann? Ihr redet doch ununterbrochen davon, wie eigenartig Bill drauf ist und dass ihr euch sorgt. Da ist es doch logisch, dass ich Eins und Eins zusammenzähle, oder?“ Draco hob erstaunt die Brauen. Wie es aussah, färbte Grangers Schlauheit langsam auf ihren Freund Ron ab. Hat ja auch nur ein paar Jahre gedauert.  
„Es geht um Vergebung, Ron. Hier ist Draco Malfoy, der ebenso unter der Situation zu leiden hat, wie wir alle. Sicher hat sein Vater und auch er Fehler gemacht, doch lasst uns alle nach vorn schauen. Du wirst Bill schon davon überzeugen, dass er Draco ausbildet.“  
„Ich?“, quiekte Ron hysterisch. Draco wäre gern ins Quieken eingefallen. Von diesem Bill hatte er wenigstens keine Vorstellung, aber die Tatsache mit Ron Weasley dahin reisen zu müssen, trieb ihn die eiskalten Ekelschauer über den Rücken.  
„Aber ja, du Ron. Du kommst mit deinem ältesten Bruder am besten von uns aus.“  
„Ja, weil er immer noch denkt, ich wäre ein Baby“, ätzte Ron, der ziemlich bleich geworden war. Ständig warf er Draco gemeine Blicke zu und Draco würde sie nur zu gern zurückgeben, wenn ihm nicht so schummrig wäre.  
„Nun macht dem Malfoy-Jungen mal keine Angst. Bill ist kein Monster, falls du das denkst, Draco. Er ist im Moment nur ein wenig … schwierig.“ Ron gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, während Mr Weasley ein weiteres, verbissenes Lächeln auf die Lippen zwang.  
„Wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir für Bill etwas Gutes tun müssen, oder?“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Mrs Weasley seufzte dramatisch und Ron sprach es aus.  
„Aber wir können ihm doch nicht Draco Malfoy vor die Füße werfen!“  
So langsam reichte es Draco. Das hier, kam ihm wie ein absurdes Theaterstück vor. Dachte er anfangs noch, dass Mr Weasley ja schon beinah unanständig nett zu ihm war, war er sich nun nicht mehr so sicher, um was es hier genau eigentlich ging. Er verspürte eine unbestimmte Furcht, viel Ärger, dass er überhaupt auf diesen Quatsch und Mr Weasleys nettes Getue hereingefallen war und einen seltsamen Tatendrang, es diesen Idioten zu zeigen. Ron starrte ihn weiterhin nur wütend an, Mrs Weasley wirkte wenigstens ein bisschen verlegen und Mr Weasley versuchte den Schaden zu begrenzen.  
„Du übertreibst, Ron. Du sollte Draco nur nach Tinworth bringe, Bill davon überzeugen, dass er ihn ausbildet und dann kannst du zurückkommen. Draco Malfoy ist kein Schwächling und wird das schon schaffen, nicht wahr, Junge?!“, sprach der Mann ihn direkt an. Wie könnte er da Nein sagen? Er würde sein Gesicht verlieren, seine Ehre und auch den Mut sein Leben anzupacken. Wenn dieser Bill Weasley ihm einen sinnvollen Job verschaffen könnte, dann dürfte er nicht zögern, sonst könnte er gleich Aktenvernichter im Ministerium werden. Das sagte zumindest sein Vater, wenn er mal bei Verstand war und Draco ihn um Rat fragte.  
„Werde Aktenvernichter im Ministerium. Die Arbeit wird dir nie ausgehen, Draco.“  
„Aber ich bin die ganze Zeit im Keller und mache nichts anderes, als die Magie aus den Akten zu ziehen und sie dann zu vernichten?!“  
„Na ja, das ist der Job des Aktenvernichters“, sagte Lucius Malfoy dann lakonisch und driftete wieder ab.

„Gut, ich mache es! Bring mich zu deinem Bruder, Ron!“, sagte Draco nun schnell, ehe es sich die Familie Weasley anders überlegen würde. Wer auch immer Bill Weasley war und was genau das Problem war, schlimmer als sein eigenes Zuhause oder Voldemort würde es schon nicht werden. Wenn er nicht raus kam und endlich etwas Anständiges tat, würde er bald den Verstand verlieren. Das spürte Draco ganz deutlich.  
Ron Weasley sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Mrs Weasley sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen oder würde schon überlegen, wie sie sein Blut aus Rons Klamotten bekommen würde. Nur Mr Weasley strahlte euphorisch falsch.  
„Ich wusste es, Draco Malfoy!“  
Damit war die Sache beschlossen. Morgen um diese Zeit würden sie sich in der Winkelgasse treffen und dann würde Ron mit ihm in die Zauberergemeinde Tinworth reisen, weil Draco Malfoy nicht allein reinkommen würde.  
„Och nö, das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst! Warum kann es nicht George machen?“ echauffierte sich Ron, bis ihn seine Mutter zurechtwies.  
„Du wirst es überleben, Ronald. Es ist nur Draco Malfoy!“, sagte sie genervt.  
Dieses „Es ist nur Draco Malfoy!“, setzte Draco am Ende mehr zu, als Rons Genörgel oder Mr Weasleys altruistisches Getue im Namen der Zauberergemeinschaft.  
Nur ein verdammter Malfoy, der ja nun gern von allen verachtet und gemieden wurde. Danke, Dad, dachte Draco verstimmt, wusste aber ebenso gut, dass er auch an dieser Situation schuld trug. Mehr als genug.  
Tinworth in Cornwall schien zum Glück weit genug weg von Potter und Co zu sein. Weit weg genug von seinem verfallenden Vater und seiner gluckenden Mutter, die doch nur „das Beste für ihn wollte“, wie sie nie müde wurde zu betonen.  
Mit diesem Bill Weasley würde er schon klar kommen. Er war ja kein verdammtes Mädchen!  
Wie sich Draco an dieser Stelle irren sollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco war pünktlich am Treffpunkt. In seinem Rucksack waren ein paar Klamotten und die Schatulle. Aus einem Grund, den er nicht genauer erläutern könnte, hatte er seinen Eltern nicht gesagt, was er vorhatte. Er hatte nur etwas von Blaise gemurmelt und dass sie planten, ein paar Tage herumzureisen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.  
„Von welchem Geld, Draco?“, hatte seine Mutter kritisch nachgefragt.  
„Wir trampen und schlafen draußen“, hatte er gefaucht. Seine Antwort war natürlich nicht ernst gemeint. Aber Herrgottnochmal er war neunzehn Jahre alt, wohnte bei seinen Eltern, hatte weder Job noch Ausbildung und wusste auch nicht, wo das enden sollte. Narcissa hatte die Augen verengt und ihn ausführlich gemustert.  
„Du hast doch keinen Unsinn vor, Draco, oder? Du weißt, unsere Familie kann sich absolut keinen Fehltritt mehr erlauben.“  
„Ich weiß, Mum. Und nein, ich habe wirklich nichts Schlimmes vor. Aber ich muss hier wirklich mal für eine Weile raus …“, jammerte er, durchaus authentisch. Seine Mutter seufzte nachgiebig, nahm ihn in die Arme und sagte leise:  
„Passt gut auf dich auf, Draco, versprich es mir!“  
„Das werde ich, Mum und sag Dad bitte so wenig wie nötig. Er soll sich nicht sorgen!“ Sie nickte, hatte Tränen in den Augen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Fast hätte er gelacht. Er reiste gerade mal bis nach Cornwall. Ihr das zu sagen, fühlte sich aber falsch an, also ließ er es sein.

Endlich kam Ron und hatte nicht nur einen vernichtenden Blick aufgesetzt, sondern grollte auch leicht.  
„Also, können wir?“, fragte Draco, weil er das so schnell es ging hinter sich bringen wollte.  
„Kleinen Moment. So einfach ist es nicht. Wir können uns nicht einfach nach Tinworth apparieren. Es ist zwar eine Zauberergemeinschaft, doch sie ist auch speziell geschützt. Wir können uns nur bis zur Schlächter Brücke apparieren und müssen von dort aus laufen.“  
Draco stöhnte genervt.  
„Und? Ist dir das jetzt schon zu viel, Mr Malfoy?“, ätzte Ron spöttisch und sah demonstrativ auf seine schicken Schuhe und seinen Anzug, den er trug.  
„Nein, kein Problem. Los!“ Ron kratzte sich am Hals, bis die Stelle rot war und nahm dann seinen Zauberstab zur Hand.  
„Nur fürs Protokoll, Malfoy: Mein Bruder wird dich in der Luft zerfetzen. Denk nicht, es war eine gute Idee von meinem Vater! Denk das bloß nicht!“ Mit diesen Worten packte ihn Ron und apparierte mit ihm zur Brücke.

„Was willst du damit andeuten?“, keuchte Draco, als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. Er hasste das Apparieren wie die Pest, weil ihm oft übel wurde. Ron sah ihm grinsend zu, wie er sich mit den Händen auf den Knien abstützt und kurz davor war sich zu übergeben.  
„Och … nix. Vielleicht will ich dir nur Angst machen? Weil du dann so lustig weiß im Gesicht wirst.“  
„Haha, sehr lustig, Weasley!“, blaffte er Ron an und sah sich um. Die Brücke war ein gutes, altes Stück Architektur aus Zeiten des finsteren Mittelalters. Sie wirkte im Sonnenlicht allerdings sehr romantisch. Draco sah nach unten auf den seichten Fluss.  
„Gar nicht so übel hier …“, sagte er, doch Ron war schon losgelaufen und er beeilte sich ihn einzuholen.  
„So, und jetzt mal im Ernst. Was stimmt mit deinem Bruder nicht?“, fragte Draco nach einer Weile Fußmarsch, durch ein grünes Auental.  
„Mit Bill stimmt alles. Mit dir stimmt nichts, Malfoy“, entgegnete Ron grimmig und legte an Tempo zu.  
„Ach komm schon, Weasley, deine Eltern waren … komisch. Das hat was zu bedeuten.“  
„Komisch?“, fauchte Ron und schubste ihn so plötzlich, dass Draco strauchelte und fiel. Dummerweise waren sie gerade auf einem recht sumpfigen Pfad unterwegs gewesen. Mit den glatten Sohlen seiner schicken Schuhe rutschte er aus, stolperte, geriet mit dem rechten Fuß in eine schlammige Pfütze und rutschte dann endgültig aus. Draco fiel mit den Knien nach vorn in den Schlamm und fluchte laut.  
Natürlich lachte Ron, laut und herzlich. Es wäre seltsam, hätte er es nicht getan.  
„Das wird Bill gefallen“, sagte er zweideutig, wollte aber auch nach mehrmaligen Nachfragen seitens Draco nicht sagen, wie er das gemeint hatte.  
„Warst du schon oft hier?“, versuchte Draco eine andere Strategie, um etwas aus Ron herauszubekommen. Aber Ron war mitunter cleverer, als er aussah.  
„Spar dir die Mühe. Wir werden sicher keine Freunde, Malfoy. Der Vorschlag meines Vaters ist bekloppt und wenn ich du wäre, hätte ich den nie im Leben angenommen. Dass du es getan hast, zeigt mir eigentlich nur, wie arm dran du bist. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt es dir hier. Zu deiner Frage: Ich war genau einmal hier. Jetzt leg an Tempo zu, sonst wird es noch dunkel, bevor wir den Ort erreichen.“  
„Und weiß Bill, dass wir kommen?“ Draco ignorierte Rons abweisende Worte großzügig.  
„Vielleicht. Mum sagte, sie schreibt es ihm, aber ich habe das Gefühl sie hat es nicht getan.“  
„Warum sollte sie es nicht tun?“  
Ron grinste ihn boshaft an.  
„Na, was glaubst du denn?“  
„Erzähl doch keinen Mist, Weasley. Niemand in deiner Familie ist ein … grimmiges Monster. Wenn ihr versucht mir Eins reinzuwürgen, gut. Vielleicht gelingt das. Aber verkaufe mir nicht einen der Brüder als gefährlich. Ich kenne George, Percy und ich kannte Fred. Alles Spinner, aber harmlos. Die Einzige, die nicht ungefährlich ist, ist deine kleine Schwester Gi …“ Rons Faust traf ihn am rechten Kiefer. Es war kein fester Schlag, doch Draco knickte um und fiel schon wieder. Beim Abfangen seines Sturzes, schabte er sich die Haut am rechten Handballen auf.  
„Au! Bist du verrückt!“, kreischte er und war kurz davor sich auf Ron zu stürzten. Im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass es bei seinem Bruder wohl nicht gut ankommen würde und beherrschte sich deshalb mühsam.  
„Du hast recht, Malfoy. Bill ist kein Monster. Aber ihn mit den Zwillingen oder Percy zu vergleichen, ist albern. Kennst du meinen Bruder Charlie?“ Ach Gott, da gab es ja noch einen, dachte Draco missbilligend und schnaubte nur.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, sagte er, als Ron ihn anstarrte.  
„Es ist jetzt nicht mehr so weit. Doch bevor wir Tinworth betreten, will ich etwas wissen, Malfoy.“  
„Seit wann bist du eigentlich so wissbegierig, Weasley?“, knurrte Draco und sah an ihm vorbei den Hügel hinunter. In der Talsohle war nichts zu entdecken. Was hieße denn nicht mehr weit?  
Auf seine Frage ging Ron auch nicht ein, musterte ihn stattdessen, inzwischen vollkommen angstfrei, als würde er nicht mehr zaubern können. Aber das konnte Draco nach wie vor.  
„Man, frag schon! Ich habe Durst!“  
„Warum bist du auf das dubiose Angebot meines Vaters eingegangen. Keiner bei Verstand und unserem komplizierten Familienverhältnis hätte sich darauf eingelassen. Entweder bist du völlig verrückt oder verzweifelt. Was davon, Malfoy?“ Rons Stimme klang mal ausnahmsweise nicht abwertend oder spöttisch. Eher ein wenig besorgt und neugierig. Ihn anzulügen wäre nun einfach, doch Draco hatte genug von diesen ständigen Lügen. Er hatte ernsthaft vor sein Leben in die Hand zu nehmen und sollte hier und jetzt damit beginnen.  
„Verzweiflung, Weasley. Genieße sie, solange sie anhält.“ Ron bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick und nickte leicht.  
„Habe ich mir fast gedacht. Zu einer anderen Person würde ich nun sagen, tut mir leid, aber zu dir sage ich es nicht. Ich sage, das hast du dir redlich verdient, Malfoy!“  
Draco knurrte nur und beobachtete Ron, wie er einen Zauber sprach, den er nicht kannte. Eine Art Illusionsschleier hob sich und offenbarte in der Talsohle ein idyllisch wirkendes Dorf.  
„Tinworth“, sagte Ron unnötigerweise und lief voran. Draco folgte und stellte dabei erstaunt fest, dass sein Herz viel schneller schlug. Es war so, als würde gleich etwas passieren, mit dem er im Leben nicht rechnete. Oder es war einfach nur Angst vor der eigenen Courage. Dass er ausgerechnet mal sein Leben in die Hand eines Weasleys legen würde, war widersinnig. Sein Vater würde auf der Stelle tot umfallen, wenn er davon erfahren würde. Alle anderen würden sich vielleicht auch totlachen und sich noch mehr über ihn lustig machen, als so schon. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund musste er an Harry Potter denken. Würde Harry auch lachen?  
Nein, würde er nicht, da war er sich eigenartigerweise sehr sicher.

Jäh blieb Ron stehen und sah ihn lächerlich streng an.  
„Eins noch, Malfoy … ich kann dich nicht leiden, das ist dir bestimmt klar. Aber ich bin auch kein Kameradenschwein, deswegen will ich dir einen kleinen Rat geben. Falls Bill zustimmt, benutze deinen Zauberstab nicht, es sei denn, er fordert dich auf es zu tun.“  
„Hä? Weshalb? Warum tust du so … geheimnisvoll? Los, sag schon, Weasley!“, forschte Draco nach, aber Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Mehr musst du nicht wissen. Halte dich einfach dran, klar?“ Missbilligend betrachtete er ihn, doch der Rothaarige sagte nichts mehr, sondern lief weiter.

„Bill hat zuerst woanders gewohnt. In der Nähe, in einem kleinen Haus, dem Shell Cotton, direkt an der Küste. Aber jetzt wohnt er direkt in Tinworth, weil er es dort allein nicht mehr ausgehalten hat“, waren Rons einzige, erklärende Worte, auf die Draco keine Antwort gab.  
Auf dem Weg durch die Straßen, grüßte Ron hin und wieder ein paar Leute, die allerdings meistens nur Augen für Draco hatten. Verächtliche Augen und keine guten Worte. Im besten Fall tuschelten sie und er hörte ab und zu mal ein „Malfoy“ oder ein „Verräter“. Im schlimmsten Fall bewarfen ihn zwei ältere Hexen mit purpurnen Umhängen mit Erdbeeren, die mit Magie noch im Flug faulig und stinkend wurden und unschöne Flecken auf seinem Jackett hinterließen. Ron kicherte und lief einfach weiter, während Draco so langsam echt sauer wurde. Hier kannte man ihn also auch. Klasse.  
„Es liegt an deinen blonden Haaren!“, rief Ron gutgelaunt über seine Schulter.  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Weasley!“  
„Hast du gedacht, die Leute vergessen so schnell?“  
„Ich habe am Ende auf eurer Seite gekämpft! Hast DU das vergessen?“ Ron wurde verlegen und schwieg ab da bis zum Haus. Es war ein Haus am Ende einer kleinen Gasse. Es war winzig für Dracos Verhältnisse und hatte nicht mal ein zweites Stockwerk.  
„Ach du Scheiße“, rutschte es ihm raus. Ron fuhr herum.  
„Hat der reiche Schnösel jetzt etwa noch Ansprüche?“ Draco blinzelte und biss sich auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckte, um nichts Gemeines zu sagen.  
„Na bitte, geht doch!“, sagte Ron und klopfte an die Tür.  
„Bill, ich bin es, Ron!“, rief er dabei laut. Bildete sich Draco das ein, oder zitterte Weasleys Stimme dabei leicht? Niemand öffnete. Auch nicht beim dritten und vierten Rufen und Klopfen.  
„Gehen wir eben wieder“, schlug Draco, merkwürdig erleichtert, vor und wollte sich umdrehen. Aber Ron packte ihn am Arm.  
„Vergiss es! Du wolltest das hier und wir warten einfach auf Bill im Haus. Komm wir gehen durch die Kellerluke rein. Ich kenne den Zauber für seine Eingangstür nämlich nicht.“  
„Kellerluke? Hast du denn Verstand verloren?“, keuchte Draco, folgte dem Rothaarigen dann doch grummelnd durch die Luke an der Rückseite des Hauses. Rons Lumoszauber war schwächlich, wie der ganze Kerl, dachte Draco arrogant und machte mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab Licht. Als er sich umsah, gab er einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich. Als er Ron ansah, wirkte auch sein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad ein wenig alarmiert. Überall an den Wänden hingen die eigenartigsten Waffen und Geräte, die Draco jemals gesehen hat.   
„Was zum Teufel ist das? Ein Folterkeller?“  
„Ich glaube, Bill braucht das für seinen Job“, flüsterte Ron mit sehr dünnem Stimmchen und bewegte sich vorsichtig zur Tür. Draco folgte ihm langsam und konnte sich kaum von dieser grotesken Sammlung losreißen. Dabei übersah er den Ring einer weiteren Falltür, stolperte und fiel mit dem Gesicht voran in den Dreck. Jetzt schrie Ron auf und leuchtete ihm zitternd.  
„Spinnst du, Malfoy? Willst du, dass ich einen Herzkasper bekomme?“, kreischte er. Spätestens an dieser Stelle hätte Draco klar sein müssen, dass sein Vorhaben sich von Bill Weasley in der Kunst eines Fluchbrechers unterrichten zu lassen, ein schweres Vorhaben sein würde. Wenn sogar schon sein eigener Bruder verängstigt war. Draco rappelte sich hoch und merkte nicht, dass er sich mit seinen dreckigen Händen den Schmutz im Gesicht verteilte. Vorsichtig liefen sie weiter und waren beide heilfroh, als Ron die Treppe nach oben zur Tür fand. Helles Licht füllte die Türöffnung plötzlich aus, weil sie sich lautlos öffnete. Beide standen noch am unteren Ende der Kellertreppe, als einen großgewachsene Gestalt einen Schatten auf sie warf.  
Jetzt schrien die beiden Jungs fast synchron erschrocken auf. Und ein zweites Mal, als sie der Blitz eines heftigen Zaubers blendete. Ron wimmerte sofort:  
„Ich bin es, Ron! Ich … Ron … Bill!“ Der Zauber war nur an die Decke gegangen, hatte aber Holzsplitter auf sie regnen lassen. Draco war sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch unsicher, ob Bill so schlecht zielen konnte, oder ob es Absicht gewesen war.

„Kommt hoch, sofort!“ sagte die Stimme. Sie klang nicht wütend, doch sehr bestimmt. In ihr war ein warmer Klang, der etwas in Draco vibrieren ließ. Außenherum war jedoch eine solche Kälte, dass sich Draco beeilte hinter Ron die Stufen nach oben zu steigen. Das helle Licht blendete ihn im ersten Moment und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sich Bill Weasley gegenüber, der ihn ausdruckslos musterte. An seiner linken Wange waren deutliche und sehr tiefe Narben von Krallen zu sehen und seine roten Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammengebunden.  
„Wer ist dieses Drecksschwein, Ron?“, fragte er und sah pikiert auf den Fußboden. Auch Draco blickte an sich herab und zog selbst erschrocken die Luft ein. Seine Schuhe waren schlammverkrustet und bröckelten vor sich hin. Seine Knie waren dreckig, auf seiner Jacke waren die Flecken der Erdbeeren, seine Hände waren völlig verschmutzt, seine rechte Hand sogar blutig und vermutlich sah er im Gesicht nicht viel besser aus.  
„Das ist Draco Malfoy“, sagte Ron kleinlaut und verzog den Mund. Vermutlich sollte es ein Lächeln sein. Auf ihn wirkte es allerdings, als wenn Ron gleich anfangen würde zu greinen. Bill sah weder ungehalten, noch angriffslustig aus und irgendwie verstand Draco nicht, warum sich Ron so dämlich benahm. Deshalb übernahm er mal besser das Reden.  
„Unsere Anreise war ein wenig kompliziert“, erläuterte er elegant. Die blauen Augen des älteren Weasleys wurden noch kälter und verengten sich drohend. Unter diesem Blick musste Draco einfach nervös schlucken. Bill war ein Weasley, eindeutig. Er hatte rote Haare. Sonst aber, war sein Gesicht viel hübscher, als vom Rest der Idioten, dachte Draco. Es amüsierte ihn und er musste lächeln, was dazu führte, dass Bills Blick stechender wurde.  
„Ron!“, forderte er eine Erklärung und Ron erklärte stammelnd, um was es ging. Während Rons Ansprache, nahm Bill nicht ein einziges Mal seine Augen aus Dracos Gesicht. Es war unangenehm und sogar beängstigend, weil dabei das Gefühl entstand der Kerl sah in seinen Kopf und fand da verbotene und peinliche Gedanken. Unwillkürlich wurde Draco rot und sah zu Boden. Als er hochsah, hatte sich Bill Ron zugewandt und er holte erleichtert Luft.  
„Das ist jetzt ein Scherz, oder?“  
„Nein, Bill. Dad … und Mum glauben, es wäre nicht übel, wenn du Malfoy ausbildest und …“  
„… ich nicht allein bin? Ein Malfoy? Ich meine, wir reden schon von diesem verachtungswürdigen Gesindel, was Voldemort hinterhergelaufen ist wie Köter und unserer Familie schon seit Generationen ans Bein pisst?“  
„Ja“, flüsterte Ron und sah hilflos zu Draco. Bills Worte verletzten ihn, definitiv. Komischerweise fühlte er in diesem Moment keine Wut. Bill sah zu ihm rüber und runzelte die Stirn, was ihn gleich sympathischer machte.  
„Wie könnt ihr glaube, dass ich das tue?“  
„Ich … ich weiß nicht. Dad …“  
„Was?“, herrschte Bill Ron an, der ein wenig zusammenzuckte.  
„Dad ist nach wie vor der unumstößlichen Meinung, mal abgesehen von dem … was am Ende geschehen ist, du hättest Fleur mit deiner exzentrischen Art verschreckt“, flüsterte Ron undeutlich. Aha, da kamen sie der Sache schon näher, dachte Draco und spitzte interessiert die Ohren, um alles mitzubekommen.  
„Das ist … absurd.“  
„Ja, vielleicht. Mum sagt, sie hätte es kommen sehen … und es wäre auch ohne … du weißt schon … passiert“ Ron stammelte ziemlich herum und sah so aus, als wenn er eigentlich mehr sagen wollte, verstummte aber, als er den Kopf hob und in Bills Gesicht sah.  
„Und als gemeinschaftliche Familienstrafe drückt man mir diesen widerlichen Malfoy aufs Auge?“ Draco schluckte wieder, so deutlich war die Verachtung von Bill Weasley zu spüren. Aber er hatte es nicht besser verdient. Das einzusehen, hatte ihn ein ganzes Jahr Nachdenken und Alleinsein im Malfoy Manor „gekostet“.  
„Kann sein. Ich glaube aber, dass es Dad wirklich gut meint, mit dir und ihm. Und Draco ist gewillt, etwas zu lernen und am Ende hat er auf unserer Seite gekämpft, vergiss das nicht, Bill!“ Verwundert hob Draco die Augenbrauen. Bis vor einer Stunde wusste Ron das doch selbst gar nicht mehr, wenn er ihn nicht daran erinnert hätte und nun sprach er für ihn? Oder durfte er nur nicht nach Hause, wenn er ihn nicht bei seinem verrückten Bruder abgeladen hatte?  
„Außerdem sagt Mum, du sollst dir gefälligst die Haare schneiden“, flüsterte Ron pflichtbewusst. Draco liefen an Rons Stelle Schauder über den Rücken, weil Bills Blick vernichtend war.  
„Ich bin 29 Jahre alt und meine Frau hat mich verlassen. Ich bin weder ein Kind, noch krank. Sag ihr das!“  
„Du könntest dich doch auch einfach mal selbst bei unseren Eltern melden. Ich will nicht der Bote sein, Bill. Ich weiß, was mit Boten passiert. Sie sterben! Immer!“, wimmerte Ron plötzlich los. Sein Bruder verdrehte genervt die Augen und kam zu ihm.  
„Malfoy, stimmt das?“  
„Stimmt was?“, fragte er selbstbewusst nach. Bill war größer als er und sah ihn ziemlich ablehnend an.  
„Stimmt es, dass du eine Ausbildung willst?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wozu?“  
„Na … na … um … um …“ Ihm fiel nichts Schlaues und Überzeugendes ein und Bills Augen verengten sich immer weiter. Draco kam sich in diesem Augenblick erniedrigt und verurteilt vor.  
„Weißt du jetzt was ich meine, Ron?“, fragte Bill.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht …“, winselte Ron hilflos und sah zu Draco.  
„Ich will etwas Sinnvolles und Nützliches tun“, fiel Draco endlich was ein. Bill sah ihn wieder direkt an. Unter seinem kalten Blick wurde ihm paradoxerweise heiß. Irgendwas stimmte mit diesem Weasley nicht. Er war anders als der Rest vom Pack. Doch was genau an Bill anders war, begriff Draco nicht.  
„Du bist Abschaum, Malfoy!“, sagte Bill nun tonlos. Nicht mal Verachtung war in seinem Ton.  
„Vielleicht.“ Seinen Blick zu erwidern, kostete Draco viel Mühe, weil irgendwas mit und in ihm passierte, was er nicht verstand und was ihm Angst machte.  
„Ich hasse dich, Malfoy!“  
„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Draco und senkte nun doch den Blick, weil er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte in Bills blaue Augen zu sehen, die in ihn einzudringen schienen.  
„Bill, bitte, sag Ja …“, jaulte Ron aus der Ferne. In Dracos Ohren rauschte sein Blut und ihm war schwindlig. Sein Gesicht glühte und ihm war unwohl. Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Bettelte er wirklich gerade einen Weasley an.  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht gehen kannst, ohne, dass du Malfoy hier lässt. Also verschwinde schon, Ron.“  
„Und was ist mit Malfoy?“ Hörte er da wirklich Sorge in Rons Stimme? Er traute sich nicht hochzusehen. Blickte nur auf den Schlamm, der gemütlich von seinen Schuhen bröckelte.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum. Verschwinde!“  
„Bill … ich ….“  
„Sofort, Ron oder ich überlege es mir anders!“, herrschte Bill seinen kleinen Bruder an, der kurz aufschrie und dann an Draco vorbei eilte.   
„Viel Glück!“, hörte er Ron flüstern, dann ging die Eingangstür.

Eine Zeit lang war es still, dann sprach Bill wieder.  
„Was soll der Aufzug, Malfoy?“  
„Ich dachte, ich ziehe mich professionell an“, erwiderte er kratzig, hielt die Augen immer noch am Boden, weil er das für sicherer befand. Diesen Bill Weasley konnte er im Moment beim besten Willen nicht einschätzen. Dracos Überheblichkeit von früher war in Fragmenten noch vorhanden, ebenso aber seine Klugheit.  
„Profession? Von welcher Profession reden wir? Versicherungsvertreter für gestohlene Schätze, Malfoy?“ In Bills Stimme war Spott und nun sah er doch hoch.   
„Nein, ich wollte einfach nur seriös aussehen und demonstrieren, dass es mir ernst mit meinem Berufswunsch ist. Was genau ist eigentlich ein Fluchbrecher?“ Bill lief gemächlich um ihn herum, schien ihn dabei ausführlich zu betrachten und Draco kam sich wie ein Studienobjekt vor. Seltsamerweise prickelte es bei Bills Blicken warm in ihm, was er sich nicht erklären konnte.  
„Das erfährst du vielleicht später.“  
„Vielleicht?“  
„Vielleicht, weil du nicht länger als ein paar Stunden hier bist und nie mehr erfahren wirst.“  
„Weil du mich tötest?“, fragte Draco und bereute seine Frage sofort. Bill lächelte nicht, blieb aber vor ihm stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Beantworte mir eine Frage, Malfoy …“ Lange sah er ihn an. Draco wagte es nicht wegzusehen und stellte dabei fest, dass Bills Augen helle- und dunkelblaue Sprenkel hatten und eine irgendwie hypnotische Wirkung auf ihn hatten.  
„Ja?“, hörte er sich hauchen.  
„Ist es dir mit der Ausbildung so ernst, um alles zu tun, was ich von dir verlange?“  
„ …alles zu tun?“, echote er dümmlich.  
„Alles, wie zum Beispiel den Boden schrubben, den du mir gerade mit deinem eingetrockneten Schlamm einsaust … so was eben …“ Draco sah nach unten. Ihm selbst missfiel der Dreck.  
„Ja, natürlich!“, sagte er inbrünstig, ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht, was Bill alles an kuriosen Wünschen auf Lager hatte.  
„Gut. Dann werden wir einen Versuch machen und ich will dir auch sagen, weshalb. Du bist ein Malfoy und ich lasse mir die Chance, es dir heimzuzahlen, nicht entgehen. Ron hatte recht, mir geht es im Moment nicht so gut und du wirst es zu spüren bekommen. Daraus mache ich kein Geheimnis. Erweist du dich als nützlich und würdig, wirst du auch etwas lernen. Du darfst selbstverständlich jederzeit gehen und ich werde dir sicher keine Träne nachweinen oder dich gar aufhalten, Malfoy. Bleibst du allerdings, tust du was ich will, verstanden?“ Bills Stimme war ganz ruhig gewesen, nicht aggressiv, nicht verletzend. Nur erklärend. Draco dachte nach, ahnte, dass er nicht jede Ebene überschaute, die der Rothaarige eventuell angesprochen hatte, und wusste doch, dass ein sinnfreies Leben im Malfoy Manor noch hundert Mal schlimmer sein würde, als bei Bill Weasley vielleicht etwas zu lernen.  
„Du willst also, dass ich dein Haussklave bin?“  
„So würde ich das nicht sagen. Ich glaube, man sagt Geselle dazu. Also? Bist du ein Feigling, Malfoy?“ In den blauen Augen blitzte etwas auf, was Draco bis dahin noch nicht gesehen hatte. Humor. Sein Blick blieb an Bills schönen und perfekten Lippen hängen und das brachte ihn unwillkürlich zum Schmunzeln.  
„Soll ich dein dümmliches Grinsen als Ja werten?“, fragte Bill kalt.  
Draco zögerte, überschaute nicht die Tragweite einer Entscheidung und beschloss am Ende der Einfachheitshalber keine Wahl zu haben. Ein bisschen Boden wischen, würde er ja wohl auch noch hinbekommen.  
„Aber klar. Ich bleibe hier und werde ein Fluchbrecher!“, sagte er mit stolz erhobenem Kinn im Abglanz längst vergessener Hochzeiten seiner besseren Stellung. Bill verdrehte auch nur überdrüssig die Augen, seufzte und sagte dunkel:  
„Mitkommen, Arschloch!“


	3. Chapter 3

Bill eskortierte Draco ins Bad, schubste ihn hinein und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.  
„Ausziehen, Malfoy!“, befahl er ihm ausdruckslos. Draco errötete unverzüglich, obwohl er begriff, dass Bill nur den Dreck an seiner Kleidung und seinen Schuhen loswerden wollte.  
„Aber …“  
„Aber was?“  
„Du … könntest dich wenigstens … umdrehen“, flüsterte Draco und zögerte noch.  
„Bist du ein Mädchen, oder was?“  
„Nein. Aber … es wäre nett, wenn …“ Bill stöhnte überdrüssig und ging einfach weg. Wenig später kam er zurück und warf ihm seinen Rucksack vor die Füße.  
„Beeilung! Wenn du dich umgezogen hast, kümmerst du dich gleich um den Fußboden, den du eingesaut hast und danach kannst du deine Kleidung und deine Schuhe säubern. Alles, was du brauchst, steht in der Küche unter der Spüle. Ich will es so sauber, dass man vom Boden essen kann, verstanden?“  
„Ja, Sir!“, sagte Draco patzig auf diese harsche Ansage. Er sah wie Bill erstarrte und in seinen Augen ein Feuer aufloderte, was ihm Angst machte. Tödlich starrte er ihn an. Als Unwohlsein würde es Draco nicht mehr bezeichnen. Es war eher als schrumpfte sein Ich unter dem Blick des Rothaarigen auf Rosinengröße.  
„Ähm, ich …“, stammelte er, um eine Entschuldigung vorzubringen, doch Bill unterbrach ihn schon scharf.  
„Weißt du was? Das gefällt mir, Malfoy. Los, sag es nochmal!“, forderte er dunkel. Draco begriff es gleich, doch etwas in ihm rebellierte.  
„Hä? Was meinst du?“, fragte er stattdessen. Bills Gesicht verschloss sich. Das merkte er aber erst, als es geschah. Wortlos wandte Weasley sich ab und ging weg. Draco hörte die Haustür ins Schloss fallen und atmete erleichtert mehrmals tief aus und ein. 

Was zum Teufel hatte er hier verloren? War er wirklich schon so arm dran, um sich vor einem Weasley zu erniedrigen? Auch wenn Bill irgendwie anders war und nicht ganz so abstoßend wie alle anderen Weasleys, die er kannte. Schnell zog er sich seine Hose aus und ein frisches Shirt über, lief dann aber erst mal nur in Shorts durchs Haus, bevor er seine Kleidung säuberte. Dass Bill nicht anwesend war, sollte er ausnutzen, um seine neue Bleibe zu inspizieren.  
Das Haus war winzig. Es hatte ein Schlafzimmer, in dem ein Bett und ein Schrank standen. Es gab eine Art Wohnzimmer mit Wintergarten, in dem sich eine Menge Pflanzen befanden, die Draco nicht kannte. Es gab eine Abstellkammer ohne Fenster. Es gab eine geräumige Küche und einen Keller, den er schon teilweise kannte. Und es gab das Bad mit Dusche und Badewanne (immerhin), in das Draco nach seinem kurzen Rundgang, enttäuscht zurückkehrte. Zu sehen gab es in diesem Haus nichts. Er hatte genau zwei Fotos gefunden. Eines zeigte die komplette Weasley-Familie. Ein anderes zeigten Bill und Fleur als Brautpaar. Fleur war hübsch und trotzdem konnte sich Draco beim besten Willen nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Im Grunde war ihm nur eins aufgefallen. Im Haus war es sehr sauber. Alles war ausgesprochen ordentlich. Sein neugieriger Blick in Bills Kleiderschrank, hatte ihm eine phänomenale Ordnung gezeigt. Seine Kleidung war sogar nach Farben geordnet. Leise hatte Draco gelacht und ihn als exzentrischen Spinner beschimpft. Nur ganz leise, weil er sich keineswegs seinen Zorn zuziehen wollte. Etwas in ihm sagte nämlich, dass es nicht lustig werden würde. Obwohl allein der Gedanke an einen rachsüchtigen Weasley nicht ernst zu nehmen war. Aber etwas war an Bill, was ihn extrem verunsicherte, aber auch irgendwie faszinierte. 

Er schruppte gerade an seiner Hose, als die Haustür ging. Erschrocken sah Draco an sich herunter. Inzwischen hatte er zwar ein Hemd übergezogen, doch stand immer noch nur in Shorts am Waschbecken.  
„Malfoy!“, brüllte Bill aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er hatte den Boden noch nicht gesäubert, fiel es Draco siedendheiß ein. Als er in den Raum kam, stand Bill genau an der Stelle mit dem meisten Dreck, der da von seinen Schuhe gebröckelt war.  
„Solltest du nicht putzen?!“, zischte er ihn ungehalten an.  
„Ich reinige noch meine Kleidung und …“  
„Putze den Boden! Sofort. Deine Kleidung interessiert mich kein bisschen!“, herrschte er ihn an. Er holte die Putzsachen unter der Spüle vor, zog sich einen Stuhl in die Mitte des Raumes und setzte sich drauf.   
„Na los!“, befahl er. Draco sah beschämt auf seine bleichen Beine und nahm murrend den Eimer, um warmes Wasser einzufüllen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du erst den Schmutz zusammenfegst, Idiot?“  
„Ich weiß, wie man putzt“, ätzte Draco zurück.  
„Du lügst, du hast keine Ahnung, wie man einen Boden säubert. Du weißt vielleicht wie deine Haare besonders schön glänzen, aber niemals, wie man ein Haus sauber hält!“  
„Ich wollte auch nicht lernen, wie man putzt, sondern wie man Flüche bricht!“, knurrte er, wagte es aber nicht Bill dabei anzusehen. Stattdessen nahm er den Handbesen und die kleine Kehrschaufel und kam nicht umhin sich auf den Boden zu begeben, um den Dreck aufzukehren.  
„Schon besser …“, hörte er Bill sagen. Wenn sich Draco nicht ganz irrte, hatte er Spott und noch etwas anderes gehört, was ihm Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. So ganz unangenehm waren die Schauer aber nicht. Gehorsam brachte er den Dreck weg und griff sich dann eine Bürste, um sie ins warme Wasser zu legen, damit er gleich den Dreck von den Holzdielen schrubben könnte. Bill sah ihm schweigend zu. Ein schneller Blick hatte Draco gezeigt, dass Bill die Arme wieder herrisch vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Ein Bein lag lässig über dem anderen und sein hübsches Gesicht war recht ausdruckslos. Wenn, wirkte Bill Weasley eher gelangweilt oder verträumt und nicht unbedingt, als wenn er Vergnügen oder Genugtuung empfand.   
Draco schrubbte und vergaß nach einer Weile, dass er vermutlich ein ziemlich lächerliches Bild abgab. Er sah den Dreck und wollte ihn eliminieren, mit allen Mitteln. Auf Knien robbte er in Richtung Bad, wohin er mit seinen Dreckschuhen gelaufen war. Von weitem hörte er plötzlich Bills nun deutlich erheiterte Stimme:  
„Dein Hinterteil gefällt mir übrigens gut, Malfoy!“ Bill meinte es nicht ernst. Er wollte ihn nur ärgern und demütigen, ganz klar. Draco hatte das herausgefordert mit seinem starrsinnigen Wunsch ein Fluchbrecher zu werden und doch errötete er. Ein recht verzweifeltes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Endlich war jeder Fußabdruck beseitigt und er stand ächzend auf.  
Lautlos war Bill hinter ihm erschienen und Draco zuckte bis tief in seine Lenden zusammen, als er sprach.  
„Es sieht sauber aus, aber würde man wirklich vom Boden essen können?“  
„Natürlich!“, sagte Draco sofort, total überzeugt von seinen Putzfähigkeiten. Er drehte sich um und blinzelte ein wenig nervös, weil Bills Augen in ihn einzudringen schienen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, irgendwo zwischen Abscheu und Erregung. Trocken schluckte Draco, dann senkte er die Augen. Ein wenig fühlte er sich, als würde er vor einem Monster wie Voldemort stehen. Ein Hauch Verständnis für Rons Furcht, die ihn noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erheitert hatte, streifte ihn. Inzwischen verstand er es besser. Etwas stimmte mit Bill Weasley nicht. Auch ihn ängstigte es. Aber das allein war es nicht. Da war mehr. Ein Mehr, was er nicht genauer definieren konnte. Es war ein Kribbeln in den Lenden und ein kribbliges Gefühl am Ende seiner Wirbelsäule, was ihn besorgte.   
Vielleicht war Bill Weasley verflucht und er wusste es selbst gar nicht?  
Vielleicht warnten ihn seine Instinkte?  
„Fein. Denn du wirst heute Abend vom Boden essen“, sagte er so dahin und wandte sich ab, ehe Draco den Mund wieder schließen konnte.  
„Wa … was?“, rief er Bill nach, doch der antwortete nur:  
„Bring deine Kleidung in Ordnung, putze das Bad und klopfe an meine Tür, wenn du damit fertig bist.“  
Verdutzt blinzelte Draco und war sich nicht sicher, ob er das hier gut oder abscheulich finden sollte. Mechanisch nahm er sich seine zweite Hose und zog sie sich an, bevor er den Rest seiner Kleidung säuberte und zum Trocknen auf die Bügel hängte, die ihm Bill vor die Füße geworfen hatte. Als er damit fertig war, sah er sich im Spiegel an und war entsetzt.  
Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen glänzten, als hätte er einen der verbotenen Stimulanszauber benutzt. Was war mit ihm los? Er hasste putzen und hatte das nie tun müssen. Früher hatten sie im Malfoy Manor Personal für so etwas, erledigte diese lästigen Dinge mit Magie und in heutigen Zeiten, in denen sie keine Mittel mehr hatten, putzte seine Mutter selbst. Er stopfte höchstens mal seine Kleidung in den Schrank zurück oder in einen der Wäschekörbe. Mit feuchten Händen strich sich Draco die Haare glatt und lächelte sich im Spiegel an. Mit einem hatte Weasley definitiv recht. Seine Haare glänzten und er sah nach wie vor sehr hübsch aus.

Wieder mutiger und selbstbewusster, weil er eine Hose trug, klopfte er wenig später an der geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür.  
„Was?“  
„Ich bin fertig!“  
„Dann räume die Abstellkammer aus. Du weißt, wo sie ist. Ich habe gesehen, dass du im Haus herumgeschnüffelt hast.“ Draco wurde rot und wütend.  
„Wozu?“, rief er pampig.  
„Weil du darin schlafen wirst.“  
„Aber das ist … unwürdig! Es ist eng und …“  
„Du kannst auch einfach gehen“, rief Bill harsch. Besser er schwieg und besah sich die Kammer noch mal. Sie war dunkel, winzig und verursachte Beklemmungen. Aber er hatte sich bis hierher gekämpft, eine finstere Kammer würde ihn nicht abschrecken. Schließlich hatte er den Dunklen Lord und den Krieg überlebt. Das hatte eine Bedeutung, da war Draco sich sicher. Vielleicht gab es auch für ihn einen Platz in der neuen Magischen Welt. Ohne Ausbildung, Fähigkeiten und Fürsprecher würde das allerdings nichts werden. Wenn er es schaffen würde, dass Bill ihm alles beibrachte, was er wusste und er ihn als seinen Fürsprecher gewinnen könnte, würde sein Leben um einiges einfacher werden.  
Entschlossen begann er das Gerümpel auszuräumen und vertiefte sich dabei so sehr, dass er wieder erschrak, als Bill ihn ansprach.  
„Weißt du, ich finde es interessant, dass du bisher noch nicht einmal deinen Zauberstab eingesetzt hast, Malfoy. Sag mir, weshalb du das nicht getan hast? Viele Dinge wären einfacher zu erledigen gewesen, dass wissen wir beide.“  
„Ähm, ich … dachte … ich wollte probieren, ob …“  
„Ron hat es dir gesagt, oder?“ Bills Frage war gefährlich leise und machte, dass Dracos Mund ganz trocken wurde. Weil er keinen Ausweg sah, nickte er.  
„Da ist mein kleiner Bruder ja doch nicht ganz so dumm, wie er immer tut. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab!“, forderte er. Zögerlich zog ihn Draco aus dem Bund seiner Hose.  
„Keine Sorge, du bekommst ihn wieder. Wenn du das Haus ohne meine Erlaubnis verlassen willst, wirst du ihn direkt neben der Tür finden. Du kannst ihn einfach nehmen, ohne dass etwas passiert. Allerdings kannst du nicht umkehren. Ansonsten wird er für dich unsichtbar und unfassbar sein, weil ich ihn mit einem Zauber schütze. Brauchst du ihn im Rahmen deiner Ausbildung, gebe ich ihn dir. Einverstanden?“   
„Sag mal, was soll das hier werden? Ihr Weasleys wollt mir Angst machen, weil ihr mich hasst, schon klar. Ja, haha, ich habe mich ein wenig gegruselt, gebe ich zu aber jetzt ist das vorbei. Was soll der Schwachsinn? Warum benimmst du dich wie ein Ausbilder beim Militär?“ Bill riss ihm kalt den Zauberstab aus der Hand und starrte ihn an.  
„Du willst also jetzt schon gehen? Bitte, hier!“ Mit einer schnellen Geste ließ er Dracos Waffe los.  
Der Zauberstab hing nun zwischen ihnen und Draco müsste nur danach greifen und fliehen. Zumindest riet ihm das sein Überlebensinstinkt. Mit irgendwas hatte er den ältesten Weasley wütend gemacht. Scheinbar war er nicht so der Typ, der Späße verstand.  
„Und wenn nicht?“, fragte er ätzend nach. Seine Stimme war schon ein wenig höher und dünner.  
„Dann werde ich dich für deine freche Unterstellung bestrafen“, erwiderte Bill tonlos und fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick schmerzhaft.  
„Bestrafen?“, flüsterte er schockiert. Eigentlich dachte er, diese demütigende Putzaktion und die Ausräumaktion der Rumpelkammer wären schon Strafe genug. Bill antwortete nicht, sah ihn nur an und Draco konnte seinem Blick einfach nicht entkommen. Tränen der Wut stiegen ihm in die Augen und er hasste sich selbst für diese Schwäche, so empfindlich zu reagieren.  
„Dann bestraf mich doch, du …“ Bills Hand in seinem Gesicht war schneller als seine Worte. Mit seiner flachen, rechten Hand traf er Dracos Gesicht. Es war bei weitem kein leichter, liebgemeinter Klatsch. Es war ein mit ziemlicher Wucht ausgeführter Schlag, der auf seiner Wange brannte wie Feuer. Draco riss schockiert die Augen auf, fühlte das Brennen und war noch viel erschütterter, als er spürte, wie sein Penis sich versteifte. Fassungslos merkte er, wie ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief.  
„So läuft das hier, Malfoy. Gewöhne dich dran oder geh …“, sagte Bill eisig, nahm seinen Zauberstab und brachte ihn weg.  
„Mach weiter, das Abendbrot wartet!“, rief Bill von der Haustür aus. Er klang absurd gut gelaunt, soweit Draco das beurteilen sollte. Als Weasley weg war, gestattete er sich ein Keuchen und einen kurzen Zitteranfall, weil er einfach nicht begriff, was hier vor sich ging.

War Bill Weasley „so einer“, fragte sich Draco immerzu, während er weiter ausräumte, wobei er selbst nicht klar definieren konnte, was „so einer“ sein sollte. Seine Erfahrungen mit anderen Menschen waren in den letzten Jahren nicht gerade ergiebig an Informationen gewesen. Mit Pansy war er nie übers „Fummeln“ hinausgekommen, weil andere Ereignisse wichtiger waren. Wenn er jemanden vertraute, dann nur seiner Mutter und mit Freundschaften waren seine Erfahrungen auch alles andere als gut. Natürlich kannte er Begriffe wie Sadismus, hatte aber keinen Bezug dazu und verwechselte das wahrscheinlich mit allgemeiner Grausamkeit anderen Kreaturen gegenüber. Am allermeisten aber, hatte ihn seine körperliche Reaktion überrascht. Lag es an Bill? An dessen autoritären Auftreten? Oder am Schmerz? Oder an der Gewalt an sich? Nichts in der Art hatte er bis dahin gefühlt und kam ihm bekannt vor. Wenn er allerdings so recht drüber nachdachte, gab es durchaus mal eine Phase, vor drei oder vier Jahren, da hatte er heimlich für Harry Potter geschwärmt und war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er Mädchen überhaupt mochte. Harry hatte ihm rein vom Äußerlichen her angesprochen und er hatte oft heiße Tagträume von ihm und sich gehabt, in denen sie nackt waren. In der Realität hatte er Potter allerdings dafür nur umso mehr gehasst.   
Draco brauchte absichtlich lange, bis die Kammer leer war. Er fegte sogar durch und ging erst dann zu Bill, der in der Küche war und in einem Buch las.

„Ich bin also dein Sklave?“, fragte Draco ihn und kratzte dabei alles an Mut zusammen. Bill sah hoch, musterte ihn von oben nach unten und grinste dann. Sein Lächeln wirkte jungenhaft und machte aus ihm etwas sehr Schönes, an dem Draco nicht vorbei sehen konnte. Sein Herzschlag raste und er redete sich ein, dass es war, weil er Angst davor hatte, was nun wieder kam.  
„Wenn du das kannst, Malfoy. Liegt dir das im Blut?“  
„K … keine Ahnung. Ich wollte doch nur lernen, wie man Flüche …“  
„Wirst du. Aber dazu gehört mehr als Magie.“  
„Ach ja? Was denn? Putzen?“ Bills schönes Lächeln erlosch und er sah ihn ernst an. Ernst, nicht verächtlich. Das war doch schon mal was, oder Draco? Versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.  
„Demut, die du nicht hast. Woher auch? Man hat es dir nie beigebracht und es ist nicht unbedingt deine Schuld.“  
„Du hast … mich geschlagen!“, fauchte Draco ihn an, der den Zusammenhang zwischen Demut und Gewalt nicht begriff.  
„Und wenn schon. Hat es dir gefallen?“ Draco schwieg und presste verzweifelt die Lippen zusammen. Nur nicht zu Boden sehen, befahl er sich und schaffte es Bill weiterhin tapfer entgegen zusehen.  
„Würdest du eine magische Bestrafung vorziehen? Falls das so ist, muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass sie schneller außer Kontrolle gerät und ihr Eigenleben führen kann. Du weißt wie Magie funktioniert. Also?“  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich einfach mein Bestes tue und du lobst mich, wenn ich gut bin und beschimpfst mich meinetwegen, wenn ich Mist baue. Damit könnte ich leben“, schlug Draco leise vor und unterdrückte ein seltsames Zittern.  
„Du könntest vielleicht damit leben, aber ich nicht. Willst du hier bleiben, wirst du mich kennenlernen …“, sagte Bill leise. Seine Stimme war dunkler geworden und versprach etwas, was Draco nicht einordnen konnte. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte Panik davor, warum er Erregung bei Bills Schlag verspürt hatte. Und auch davor, ob er sich vielleicht zu einem Weasley hingezogen fühlt, was ja mal gar nicht ging. Zumal dieser brutale Dreckskerl sein Interesse garantiert nicht erwidern würde.  
Bill hatte sich an die Küchenzeile gelehnt, wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtete ihn forschend. Draco besah sich sein dunkelblaues Hemd mit den seltsamen Mustern, seine dunkelgraue Weste und seine hellen, schlanken Unterarme, die man sah, weil er die Hemdärmel aufgerollt hatte. Am rechten Handgelenk hatte er einen silberfarbenen Armreif mit komplizierten Ornamenten, die Draco nicht genauer sah. Nur in die Augen sah er Bill lieber nicht.  
„Ein Feigling also. Hatte Ron recht gehabt?“  
„Ich bin kein Feigling! Ich habe nur keine Lust unnötig Blut zu verlieren!“, fuhr ihn Draco erregt an. Bills Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, dann war er wieder ernst.  
„Wer sagt denn was von Blut? Daran liegt mir nichts, keine Sorge, Malfoy.“  
„Woran liegt dir denn sonst?“ Was Draco am meisten zusetzte, war die Vagheit und die rätselhaften Andeutungen. Was hatte Weasley vor? Ihn zu züchtigen wie einen Sklaven, falls er versagte? Wenn ja, wie sollte das aussehen? Eine Ohrfeige war ja aushaltbar und kein Drama. Aber wie sah der Rest aus?  
„Finde es raus oder geh.“ Bill blieb stur. Er war allerdings auch dickköpfig, sagte zumindest seine Mutter immer. Hoffentlich stimmte es auch.  
„Kein Blut, Weasley?“  
„Kein Blut!“  
„Ich kann nämlich kein Blut sehen“, log Draco und sah erstaunt, dass Bill ihm seine Hand hin hielt. Er wollte einen Handschlag, um den mündlichen Vertrag abzuschließen. Draco versuchte schnell zu denken. Sollte er zustimmen? Was bedeutete das hier? Er hatte Furcht sich falsch zu entscheiden und bekam keinen klaren Gedanken zusammen. Am Ende blieb er bei Harry hängen. Was würde Potter tun? Einschlagen natürlich! Er gab Bill seine Hand. Sein Händedruck war fest, aber nicht hart. Kurz hielt er seine Hand fest und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Draco bekam kaum Luft. Hitze stieg in ihm hoch und Bills warme Hand ließ seine los, als sie sein Gesicht erreichte.  
„Fein. Dann hier …“ Er reichte ihm das aufgeschlagene Buch und Draco las.  
„Was ist … das? Ein Rezept?“  
„Richtig. Fang an, ich bin im Wintergarten. Störe mich nicht, sondern ruf mich nur, wenn das Essen fertig ist.“ 

Ganz perplex sah er dem Rothaarigen nach. Draco hatte noch im Leben etwas gekocht. Es würde eine Katastrophe werden. Als er sich das Rezept genauer ansah, holte er erleichtert Luft. Am Ende war es nur ein Omelette mit Pilzen, Kräutern und Tomaten. Erleichtert machte er sich an die Arbeit.  
Irgendwie schaffte es Draco ein Omelette zu machen, ohne das Haus abzufackeln. Dabei hielt er sich genau an die Angaben im Buch. Nur leider brannte es am Ende doch ein wenig an. Schnell nahm er es vom Herd und betrachtete es stolz. Als er Weasley rufen wollte, merkte er, dass er nicht wusste, wie er ihn eigentlich ansprechen sollte. Bill wäre am einfachsten, doch nach allem, was geschehen war, kam es ihm absolut nicht angemessen vor. Sollte einfach rufen: Weasley, Essen ist fertig? Das klang auch nicht gut.  
„Hey, Essen ist fertig!“, rief er leise und bekam keine Antwort.  
„Das Essen ist fertig, Sir!“, probierte er es, als von Bill nichts kam. Er bekam noch immer keine Reaktion und ging so leise zum Wintergarten. Bill saß auf einem Korbsessel. Seine Haare waren offen. Eine Seite hing ihm ins Gesicht, auf der anderen Gesichtsseite hatte er sich die Haare hinter sein Ohr geklemmt. Auf seinem Schoss war ein Gegenstand, den er mit seinem Zauberstab hochkonzentriert abtastete. Deswegen hatte er ihn also nicht gehört, dachte Draco amüsiert und hatte endlich mal Zeit ihn ausgiebig anzusehen. Bill war auf eine unerklärliche Weise schön, auch wenn er das nicht näher beschreiben könnte. Draco ertappte sich beim Lächeln und hörte sofort damit auf. Stattdessen betrachtete er den Gegenstand auf Bills Knien. Es war ein wertvoll aussehender Dolch.  
Draco fielen in diesem Moment zwei Dinge ein. Das eine war seine Schatulle, die er mithatte und Bill zeigen sollte. Das Andere sprach er aus:  
„Heißt das, du beherrschst die Dunklen Künste?“ Bill erschrak und feuerte einen Zauber auf ihn ab, der sich gewaschen hatte und dem Draco im letzten Moment mit einem spitzen Schrei ausweichen konnte. Er fiel zu Boden. Bill war sehr schnell bei ihm, riss sein Kinn herum und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„Ist was passiert? Habe ich dich getroffen? Sag was, Malfoy?“  
„Nein … nein!“, fauchte Draco nach dem ersten Schreck und schlug Bills Hand wütend weg. Bill stand auf und sah mächtig blass aus.  
„Bist du nicht ganz dicht?“, fragte Draco erschüttert, als endlich wieder zu Atem kam und Weasley in die Küche folgte.  
Wortlos wandte sich Bill ab und ging zum Küchentisch. Er zerteilte schweigend das Omelette in zwei Teile und gab ihm den einen Teller in die Hand.  
„Ich sagte, ruf mich!“  
„Das habe ich! Mehr als ein Mal!“, entgegnete Draco unfreundlich. Ihm war noch immer mulmig, denn Bills Zauber war nicht ungefährlich gewesen. In der Wand war nun ein Brandloch. Es hätte auch seine Brust sein können. Mit zittrigen Beinen wollte sich Draco gerade an den Tisch setzen, als Bill ihm den Stuhl wegzog.  
„Ich sagte dir, wo du vorerst isst, Malfoy!“  
„Das … ist doch nicht dein Ernst …“, hauchte er Bill an, doch dessen Blick war fest. Erbarmungslos drückte er ihm Besteck in die Hand und deutete mit dem Kopf an die Stelle, die Draco besonders gründlich (seiner Meinung nach) geputzt hatte. Widerwillig und grummelnd ging er dorthin, setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und begann schweigend zu essen. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Appetit und war im Grunde nur verwirrt.  
„Ich muss mich konzentrieren und dann blende ich die Außenwelt aus. Falls das vorkommt, warte einfach. Länger als dreißig, vierzig Minuten halte ich diese Konzentration meist nicht aus. Nur störe mich nie wieder, klar?“ Bill klang versöhnlich. Er saß ja auch am Tisch und aß da, ohne etwas zu Dracos Kochkünsten zu sagen. Bis auf den angebrannten Rand, schmeckte es sogar einigermaßen.  
„Du hast die Kräuter vergessen …“, hörte er Bill.  
„… und ich habe es anbrennen lassen.“  
„Es schmeckt trotzdem einigermaßen, Malfoy. Ist aber ausbaufähig.“  
„Keine Strafe?“  
„Nein. Es tut mir leid, wegen dem Zauber eben.“  
„Schon gut …“ Draco grinste sein Omelette an. Weasley konnte sich aufrichtig entschuldigen, das gefiel ihm und das hätte er ihm nicht zugetraut.  
„Hast du gerade versucht einen Fluch zu … erkennen?“  
„Ja. Doch dazu später mehr. Nicht heute. Hat Ron dir Tinworth gezeigt?“ Bill sprach so normal mit ihm, dass Dracos immerwährende Anspannung langsam wich. Vielleicht war es doch möglich, dass sie für eine Weile zusammen auskamen?  
„Nein, wir sind direkt zu deinem Haus gelaufen und … und …“ Über die unfreundlichen Worte der Bewohner zu sprechen, behagte Draco so wenig, dass er wieder rot wurde.  
„Sag es mir!“, forderte Bill, wieder schärfer. Wobei er das Gefühl hatte, dass Bill sehr genau wusste, um was es ging und ihn absichtlich zwang es auszusprechen.  
„Die Leute haben nicht gerade nette Dinge über mich gesagt. Ich sollte also besser nicht vor die Tür gehen“, flüsterte Draco belegt. Bill aß den letzten Happen und sprach erst, als er seinen Mund geleert hatte.  
„Blödsinn. Natürlich gehst du raus. Wenn du willst, führe ich dich heute Abend herum. Dann sind nicht mehr so viele Menschen unterwegs und wenn ich dabei bin, wird niemand unhöflich. Willst du?“  
„Ja, gern“, sagte Draco spontan. Es lag an einer Sache. Innerhalb von ein paar verrückten Stunden hatte sich in ihm ein Gefühl gebildet, was er bis dahin nicht kannte. Das Gefühl hier jemanden begegnet zu sein, der vielleicht (wenn er es nicht wieder versaute) sein Freund sein könnte. Draco wusste das so gut, weil er schon mal dieses Gefühl hatte. Damals, als er Harry Potter zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Auch Harry und er hätten gute Freunde werden können, wenn er es nicht kaputt gemacht hätte. Diesen Fehler würde er kein zweites Mal machen.  
Dass Bill ein Weasley war, war die eine Sache, die vielleicht vor dem Krieg eine Rolle gespielt hätte. Heute war Bill exzentrisch, unberechenbar, nicht zu durchschauen und auf eine prickelnde Weise faszinierend. Fakt war, Bill bot ihm im übertragenen Sinne seine Hand an und er wäre ein Narr sie abzulehnen.  
„Ja, sehr gern!“, sagte Draco deshalb nochmal enthusiastisch und sprang auf, was ihn einen irritierten Blick vom Rothaarigen und eine Frage einbrachte:  
„Isst du dein Omelette nicht mehr? Dann gib es mir und richte dir deine Kammer ein. Im Keller findest du eine Matratze.“  
Draco nickte eifrig, stellte ihm seinen Teller hin und begab sich in den Keller.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Keller war noch immer düster und da Draco keinen Zauberstab hatte, suchte er im Zwielicht, welches von oben einfiel, nach der Matratze. Dabei versuchte er all die merkwürdigen Instrumente an den Wänden zu ignorieren.  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?“, hörte er Bill, der langsam die Treppe nach unten kam und immerhin mit seinem Stab für Licht sorgte.  
„Natürlich nicht. Aber … was ist das für eine Sammlung?“ Bill ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit, ging zu einer Wand und nahm eine Art Peitsche in die Hand.  
„Das hier, sind fast alles Gegenstände, die mal verflucht waren. Meist ist es so, dass meine Auftraggeber sich erhoffen, wenn ich den Fluch finde und löse, dass die Waffen und all die anderen Gegenstände anschließend von großem Nutzen sein würden. Dem ist meistens nicht so, weil der Fluch im Laufe einer oft sehr langen Zeit den Sinn und den Zweck der magischen Gegenstände zerstört hat. Ausnahmen gibt es natürlich auch. Die ehemals verfluchten Schmuckstücke behalten die Auftraggeber natürlich lieber. Aber wenn sie merken, dass sie mit zum Beispiel dieser Peitsche nichts anfangen können, überlassen sie mir die gern, weil die Furcht, dass doch noch was geschieht, nie ganz weg ist.“  
„… und weil du vielleicht auf Folterinstrumente stehst?“, rutschte es Draco heraus. Er erstarrte, Bill auch. Behutsam hängte er die Peitsche zurück, bevor er mit Magie half die Matratze nach oben zu bringen, worüber Draco mehr als froh war. Er brachte ihm hellblaue Bettwäsche und sagte nichts mehr dazu.

Schnell hatte Draco seine winzige Kammer eingerichtet und dann verließ er mit Bill das Haus. Wohl war ihm dabei ganz und gar nicht, zumal Bill seit dem Kellergespräch nicht mehr besonders fröhlich aussah. Draco hingegen war guter Dinge, dass es nun bergauf gehen würde. Bill war seltsam, mitunter geheimnistuerisch, doch ein Weasley. Nie hätte Draco gedacht, dass er sich mal auf diesen früher verhassten Familiennamen verlassen würde. Seine Laune besserte sich auch nochmal schlagartig, als er feststellte, dass kaum Leute in Tinworth unterwegs waren.

„Denkst du wirklich, das ist eine gute Idee, Ginny?“, flüsterte Harry.  
„Es ist nicht meine Idee, sondern die meiner Mum. Sie macht sich eben Sorgen.“  
„Aber Bill ist erwachsen!“  
„Um Malfoy! Lass dir das auf der Zunge zergehen! UM MALFOY!“, erwiderte Ginny mit säuerlichem Gesicht. Sie hatten im Dämmerlicht an einer Hausecke Stellung bezogen und beobachteten Bills Haus.  
„Aber dein Bruder ist doch nett und …“  
„Er hat sich verändert, Harry.“  
„Ach Unsinn. Oder willst du damit sagen, es liegt daran, weil Fleur ihn verlassen hat?“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, ob es allein daran liegt. Mum sagt, er wäre vorher schon komisch gewesen und … na ja, du kennst ihn ja auch nicht so gut, aber George sagte immer, dass Bill irgendwie anders wäre, als der Rest der Sippe.“  
„Wie … anders?“, fragte Harry interessiert nach. Ginny hatte recht, er kannte Bill, aber längst nicht gut genug, wie es aussah.  
„Bill war schon immer eher in sich gekehrt, manchmal seltsam und exzentrisch. Wir Weasleys sind ja doch recht offen im Umgang mit anderen Menschen, Bill war das nie. Dass er überhaupt mit Fleur zusammenkam, war wie ein Weltwunder, für uns alle“, kicherte Ginny leise, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. Harry versuchte sich einen Reim auf alles zu machen. Als er hörte, dass Draco sich angeblich von Bill Weasley eine Ausbildung als Fluchbrecher geben lassen wollte, musste er lachen. Malfoy und ein Weasley, das war wie Eis und Feuer. Unvereinbar.  
„Vorsicht!“, zischte Ginny nun und zog ihn weiter zurück. Die Haustür öffnete sich und Bill kam heraus. Wenig später folgte Draco Malfoy ihm. Seine blonden Haare leuchteten im Dunkeln. Harry legte den Kopf schief, als die beiden den Lichtkegel der nahen Straßenlaterne durchquerten. Draco lief einen halben Schritt hinter Bill, wirkte aber ganz anders, als er ihn so kannte. Beide waren gut angezogen, im Gegensatz zu ihm, der nur Jeans und Pullover trug. Beide sprachen nicht miteinander und doch verspürte Harry eine stille Kommunikation zwischen den beiden. Später würde er Ginny vielleicht fragen, ob sie das auch wahrnehmen konnte. Sie sahen den Beiden nach, bis sie an der nächsten Straßenecke abbogen. Dann entließ Ginny erleichtert die Luft.  
„Puh, Malfoy ist noch am Leben …“, witzelte sie. Harry lächelte nicht.  
„Denkst du, sein Leben ist bei deinem Bruder in Gefahr?“  
„Ach Quatsch. Das war nur so dahin gesagt, Harry. Was ist los mit dir? Es ist Malfoy, Hallo?!“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber vergessen wir einfach nicht, dass auch er nur ein Opfer gewesen war und jetzt vielleicht gute Absichten hat.“  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht ist er weiterhin ein Schmarotzer und ein fieser Kerl, der andere ausnutzt und tyrannisiert. Wir werden es bald wissen. Ist man länger mit Bill zusammen, erkennt man, wer man ist. Sagt zumindest Charlie immer und der kennt Bill von uns allen am besten.“ Harry war skeptisch. Tatsache war, Malfoy schien es vorerst gut zu gehen und mehr sollten sie nicht herausfinden.  
„Lass uns gehen“, sagte Ginny im selben Moment und das taten sie.   
Allerdings nahm Harry ein ahnungsvolles Gefühl mit, was seither an ihm nagte und ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ. Obwohl er Draco Malfoy nicht als einen Freund bezeichnen würde, auch nicht, nachdem er am Ende auf ihrer Seite gekämpft hatte, so wollte er ihm doch auch nichts Böses. Zu viel Leid war geschehen und niemand bräuchte noch mehr davon. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum er für die Malfoys ausgesagt hatte, damit sie nicht nach Azkaban mussten.  
Dass Draco und noch ein paar der ehemaligen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords in der Zaubererwelt nun wie Aussätzige behandelt wurden, wusste er. Allerdings lag es nicht in seiner Macht das zu ändern. Hermione sagte, das würde sich schon wieder legen und er würde ihr gern glauben, zumal er am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, wie es sich anfühlte ausgeschlossen zu sein.

Tinworth war ein Dorf mit ein paar Geschäften und einem Pub, dem „Bullarsch“. Bill führte ihm rum, zeigte ihm jedes Geschäft, sagte, was man dort bekam und brachte ihn am Ende zum Pub.  
„Trinken wir etwas!“ Es klang wie ein Befehl. Hinter Bill betrat Draco den Pub. Es war nicht allzu voll, das gefiel ihm.  
„Hol uns was. Sag, es geht auf Bill“, wurde er zum Tresen geschickt. Er sah Bill nach, der zu einem weiter entfernten Tisch ging und sich mit dem Gesicht zur Eingangstür setzte. Als er wenig später mit zwei Butterbier zum Tisch ging, wusste er, dass es falsch war.  
„Wirklich? Butterbier?“, fragte der Rothaarige auch schon säuerlich.  
„Entschuldige meine Wahl. Sag mir das nächste Mal einfach, was du willst, und ich … warte, war das etwa eine Art Test?“ Bills Augenbrauen hoben sich an, eine Antwort hingegen bekam er nicht. Da Weasley in den Raum hineinsehen konnte, er jedoch nur Bill ansehen konnte, tat Draco das. Dabei sah er immer wieder auf seine Unterarme, die noch immer nackt waren und seine schönen Hände, die das Glas umfassten.  
„Der Armreif ist … hübsch“, sagte Draco und ihm fiel dabei seine Schatulle ein.  
„Versuchst du gerade mich anzumachen, Malfoy?“ Erschrocken sah er hoch und entdeckte gerade noch das belustigte Funkeln in den blauen Augen.  
„Nein, spinnst du?!“  
„Nein? Warum nicht?“, fragte Bill mit spöttischem Tonfall nach. Unter dem Spott war aber eine bedrohliche Schärfe, die Draco nicht überhören konnte. Es bedeutete, Bill wollte eine echte Antwort.  
„Ähm, ich … weil … es ist …“ Er bekam keinen kompletten Satz zusammen.  
„Hast du eine Freundin, Malfoy?“ Bei dieser so direkten Frage, zuckte Draco regelrecht zusammen. Es war auch nicht zu verhindern, dass er rot wurde.  
„Nein!“, fauchte er Bill an. Dessen Mundwinkel zuckten erheitert.  
„Nicht mehr …“, fügte er gelassener an und lehnte sich hochmütig auf dem Stuhl zurück. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf das Armband. Es war etwa eineinhalb Zentimeter breit, aus dickerem Material. Ob es reines Silber war oder etwas anderes, könnte er nicht sagen. Jetzt war er aber nahe genug, um die Gravur ein wenig besser erkennen zu können. Es waren kunstvolle Drachenköpfe und ein paar komplizierte Zeichen, Runen vielleicht, die zwischen den Köpfen versteckt waren. Es war ein Schmuckstück und doch wirkte es nicht so. Es hatte eher die Wirkung eines Schutzrings für Kämpfer.  
„Los, fass es an!“, hörte er Bill sagen und schüttelte automatisch den Kopf.  
„Ich sagte, fass es an!“ Bills Stimme war leiser und paradoxerweise schärfer geworden. Seine blauen Augen hatten sich verengt. Seine Haare hatte er wieder zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammengebunden. Draco streckte gehorsam die Hand ein wenig aus. Irgendwie hatte er das dumme Gefühl Wealesy hätte ihm befohlen seinen Schwanz anzufassen. So zitterten auch seine Finger. Es war lächerlich und um es zu überspielen, sagte Draco:  
„ … und wenn ich es nicht tue, bestrafst du mich dann wieder? Hier, vor allen?“  
„Berühre ihn!“, sagte Bill nur gepresst und Dracos Fingerspitzen krochen näher. Er hielt die Luft an, sah auf Bills helle Unterarme und fand den Moment wider Willen erregend und erotisch. Aber je näher seine Finger dem Armreif kamen, desto unangenehmer wurde das Gefühl. In seinen Fingerspitzen prickelte es, als wenn er sie auf eine Millionen kleinste Nadelspitzen gelegt hätte. Es war definitiv kein schönes Gefühl, eher unerträglich.  
„Besser nicht“, sagte er tonlos und nahm seine Hand weg. Bill schwieg, so lange, bis er ihn ansah.  
„Interessant … hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht“, sagte der Rothaarige endlich und musterte ihn dabei hemmungslos. Draco fühlte sich nackt unter seinem intensiven Blick.  
„Gehen wir, du hast morgen viel vor, Malfoy. Trink aus!“  
Gut, Bill war wirklich sehr seltsam, wenn er ihn mit dem Rest der Familie verglich. Darüber grübelte Draco nach, als er neben ihm zurück durch die Nacht lief. Ginny war ein schlaues, mutiges Miststück, die Zwillinge waren eigentlich ganz amüsant und sehr unterhaltsam gewesen, solange sie in Hogwarts waren. Draco würde es nicht zugeben, doch er bedauerte den Tod von Fred. Percy war ein penetrantes Arschloch und einfach nur ätzend gewesen, soweit er sich überhaupt noch an ihn erinnerte. Ron war eben Ron, ein Trottel mit ganz nützlichen Seiten. Charlie kannte er nicht und wusste auch nichts von ihm. Aber Bill passte so gar nicht in diese Familie.  
„Was habe ich denn morgen vor?“, fragte Draco neugierig, als sie das Haus betreten hatten. Bill hatte sich ein Glas Wasser geholt und sah ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an.  
„Den Keller aufräumen, alle Stücke putzen, einfetten und ordnen. Ich wollte das schon mal länger machen, doch jetzt bist du ja dafür da.“ Draco sah ihn missbilligend an.  
„Was?“  
„Lerne ich denn auch mal etwas, was mit Flüchen zu tun hat?“ Wortlos ging Bill an ihm vorbei und kam kurz darauf mit dem Dolch wieder.  
„Hier, nimm!“, sagte er zu Draco und warf ihm den Dolch zu. Völlig bestürzt wich er aus und ließ den Dolch zu Boden fallen. Schneller als er reagieren konnte, hatte er wieder Bills flache Hand an der Wange.  
„Au! Spinnst du!“, herrschte er ihn an. Bill grinste.  
„Der Dolch hätte kaputtgehen können, Idiot. Ansonsten hast du richtig reagiert. Es ist gut verfluchte Gegenstände niemals mit der bloßen Hand zu berühren. Nimm dazu möglichst den Zauberstab, klar? Gute Nacht!“  
Er ließ Draco einfach stehen und ging in das Schlafzimmer. Entsetzt dachte Draco an die Schatulle, die er schon ordentlich in seinen Händen hin und her gedreht hatte. Als er schon mindestens eine Stunde schlaflos auf seiner Matratze gelegen hatte und immer noch den Gedanken hin und her wälzte, kramte er das Kästchen aus dem Rucksack heraus. Da er es sowieso schon angefasst hatte, machte es wohl nichts mehr aus.  
Allerdings fühlte es sich auch nicht anders an, schwer und wertvoll. Es war hübsch.  
Kurz entschlossen stand Draco auf. Vielleicht war Bill ja noch wach? 

Sein Klopfen war leise. Dann noch einmal, lauter.  
„Was willst du?“, hörte er eine Stimme.  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen und hätte da eine sehr wichtig Frage …“, druckste er verlegen herum. Vielleicht hätte er doch bis morgen warten können.  
„Komm eben rein!“   
Bills Schlafzimmer war dunkel, nur sein Zauberstab glühte auf. Der Rothaarige saß in seinem Bett und hatte vielleicht schon geschlafen.   
„Du willst mich also doch anmachen, Malfoy …“ Irritiert blieb Draco stehen. War das jetzt ein Witz oder eine Provokation? Er verstand den Kerl einfach nicht.  
„Und wenn es so wäre?“, sagte er mit übertrieben fester Stimme, durch die doch ein seichtes Beben drang.  
„ … wäre ich wenig überrascht. Komm her! Was hast du da?“ Bill beleuchtete die Schatulle in Dracos Hand, ohne sie zu berühren.  
„Das ist der Grund, weshalb mich dein Vater zu dir geschickt hat.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr. Aber es ist gut, dass du das glaubst. Stell sie dort ab und verschwinde ins Bett!“  
„Aber ich dachte, du zeigst mir …“  
„Dir hat man auch gar nichts beigebracht, oder? Hast du noch nie etwas von Zurückhaltung und Geduld gehört? Versuchst du mich zu zwingen, nach deiner kindischen Pfeife zu tanzen, Malfoy, tanzt du nach meiner, verstanden?“ Bill benutzte seinen Zauberstab und eine Art glühendes Seil schlug auf seine nackten Beine. Draco war so erschrocken, dass er das Kästchen fallen ließ. Es verschwand unter dem Bett und Dracos Beine knickten vor Schmerz weg. Nicht mal ein „Au!“ kam ihm über die Lippen, so schockiert war er.  
Er keuchte nur, hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Bettkante fest und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Weasley hatte ihn gewarnt. Man könnte nicht sagen, dass er das hier hätte nicht kommen sehen können.  
„Atme, Malfoy. Zähle bis Drei. Eins, zwei, drei, einatmen. Eins, zwei, drei, ausatmen.“ Mithilfe von Bills Kommandos bekam er schnell wieder Luft.  
„Du bist verrückt!“, heulte er dann endlich rau auf. Sein Schwanz war hart und er war heilfroh, dass es so dunkel war. Nur die Spitze von Bills Zauberstab leuchtete ihm unschuldig ins Gesicht. Dahinter war Bills Gesicht. Der irre Weasley grinste.  
„Du bist hübsch, wenn du schockiert bist, Malfoy. Jetzt versuche aufzustehen und mein Zimmer zu verlassen, ehe ich mir Strafen einfallen lasse, die dich ein wenig verwirren könnten.“  
„Denkst du wirklich, hiernach verwirrt mich noch etwas?“, fragte Draco empört. Etwas in ihm begann sich zu verändern. Er merkte es so deutlich, als hätte er sich in den Finger geschnitten und sah nun dem Blut dabei zu, wie es hervor quoll. Weasleys schmerzhafte Demütigung schürte einen wahnsinnigen Mut, der ihm total unbekannt war.   
„Ja, das denke ich. Vor allem, wenn du sagst, du magst Mädchen.“  
„Ich sagte, ich hatte eine Freundin. Es war nicht besonders gut zwischen uns“, murrte Draco und tastete an seinem Bein herum. Die Striemen von Bills magischer Peitsche brannten, doch es schien nicht zu bluten, was bei dem gefühlten Schmerz einem Wunder gleich kam.  
„Tut mir leid. Jetzt geh ins Bett. Denke morgen früh an die Eier.“ Draco hievte sich hoch und legte beschämt seine flache Hand auf seine Erektion. Weasley tat so, als bemerkte er es nicht. Die Schatulle ließ er unter Bills Bett liegen. Vielleicht war sie hier besser aufgehoben. Merkwürdig enttäuscht verließ er den Raum und murmelte ein „Gute Nacht!“, was nicht erwidert wurde.  
War Bill Weasley „so einer“? Hatte Fleur ihn deshalb verlassen? Weil er nicht das war, was er vorgegeben hatte zu sein? Mochte Bill Weasley Männer? Mochte er ihn? Wie würde ihm das gefallen? Draco befragte sich aufrichtig selbst. Abgesehen davon, dass der Rothaarige aus einer Familie stammte, die quasi seit Generationen mit den Malfoys nicht gerade in Freundschaft verbunden war, schien er in Ordnung zu sein. Vielleicht weil er so untypisch für einen Weasley war. Wie damals bei Harry, begann sich Draco nun Dinge vorzustellen, die ihn erregten. Wobei ihm immer wieder der Schmerz der Bestrafung dazwischen funkte. Draco fühlte sich dabei jedes einzelne Mal zusammenzucken. Vor Schreck und vor Lust. Oh Gott, was stimmte mit ihm nicht? War es dasselbe, was mit Bill nicht stimmte? Als er diese Bilder in seinem Kopf nicht mehr aushielt, musste er sich selbst berühren. Mühsam biss er sich auf die Lippen, um ganz leise zu sein.   
Gleich danach schlief er ein. Sein Erwachen war eiskalt.


	5. Chapter 5

„Was denkst du, wie lang ich noch auf das Frühstück warten soll?“, fragte Bill frostig. Draco war bei dem Schwall Eiswasser mit einem Schrei erwacht und kniete nun keuchend in seinem nassen Bett.  
„Verdammt …“  
„Sehe ich auch so. Beeilung!“ Bill ging und Draco durfte erröten. Schnell trocknete er sich ab, schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und ging in die Küche. Weasley saß am Tisch, las im Tagespropheten und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.  
„Entschuldigung, habe verschlafen.“  
„Entschuldigung, Sir …“ Draco erstarrte und sah ihn fragend an, weil er das für einen Witz gehalten hatte. Bill deutete nicht mal ein Lächeln an und so wiederholte er artig:  
„Entschuldigung, Sir.“ Dabei dachte er ernsthaft drüber nach ihm das Glas Wasser, was er gerade in der Hand hatte, in den Nacken zu schütten. Die roten Haare waren gerade offen und … er könnte aber auch mit seinen Fingern hindurch streichen und …  
„Dauert es noch lange?“ Mühsam sammelte er seine Gedanken ein und machte dann das Frühstück fertig. Nachdem Bill hatte seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen lassen, zählte er auf, was alles fehlte.  
„Mach dir eine Liste!“  
„Ich kann es mir schon merken, bin ja kein Idiot“, sagte Draco angepisst und setzte sich nach Bills Aufforderung zu ihm. Als ob er sich das aufschreiben müsste. Die blauen Augen sahen ihn durchdringend aber nicht unfreundlich an.  
„Und wenn du nachts masturbierst, tue es bitte so, dass ich es nicht höre, klar?!“ Ein schnelles Lächeln zuckte über Bills Lippen und Draco errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln.  
„Aber … ich war total leise“, flüsterte er verlegen und senkte den Blick. Bills Finger unter seinem Kinn, die es wieder nach oben drückten, machten seine Verlegenheit nicht besser.  
„Nicht leise genug. Was hältst du davon, wenn du dir dafür von mir eine Erlaubnis einholst? Dann kannst du dabei so laut sein wie du willst, hm?“ Verwundert sah er Bill an. Sie schienen sich ewig in die Augen zu sehen. Es war ein sehr prickelnder Moment, der Draco im Nachhinein echt besorgte.   
„Ja, von mir aus, Sir!“, hauchte er und fand nichts daran komisch. Ganz im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich gut an das so zu sagen, zumal Bill ihm auch zweimal sanft gegen die Wange schlug.  
„Wunderbar. Jetzt frühstücke. Der Keller wartet auf dich, Malfoy.“  
Immerhin, er durfte am Tisch sitzen und das machte Draco absurd glücklich. Wenn sein Vater das wüsste, würde er sich totlachen. Oder sich für ihn zu Tode schämen, wer wusste es schon genau. Am Ende war es egal. Tot war tot.

Leider befand er sich schon wenig später im Keller. Er hatte sich ein paar Kerzen mitgebracht und die offene Tür am Ende der Treppe ließ auch noch ein wenig Licht nach unten fallen. So war es nicht ganz so düster, doch finster genug, um sich latent unwohl zu fühlen.  
Bill hatte ihm einen Tisch an der Wand gezeigt und eine kleine Flasche mit Flüssigkeit hingestellt.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Waffenöl. Benutze nicht zu viel, sonst wird es glitschig. Hier ein Lappen. Wenn … was grinst du so?“  
Draco konnte nicht an sich halten. Seine Gedanken, die sonst nur mal hin und wieder aufploppten (bis auf die heiße Phase seiner Potter-Tagträume, wo er sie ständig hatte), kamen nun häufiger nach oben.  
„Nichts“, sagte er leise und wich Bills scharfem Blick aus.  
„Ich weiß woran du denkst, Malfoy!“, murrte er, fügte aber nichts an, was Draco schade fand. Inzwischen hätte er wirklich gern Weasleys Meinung dazu gehört. Fühlte er nur er sich in der Nähe des Rothaarigen so gereizt, oder fühlte sich auch Bill von ihm angezogen? Was eigentlich nicht sein konnte, der er war ja mit Fleur zusammen gewesen und er sollte aufhören so etwas zu denken.  
„Mache es einfach gut und richtig, dann gibt es vielleicht sogar eine Belohnung. Merke dir die Orte, an denen die Instrumente hängen und wehe, du vertauschst sie!“ Er warf ihm noch einen weichen Lappen zu und ließ ihn dann allein. Draco hörte kurz danach die Haustür und atmete erleichtert auf.  
Er begriff noch immer nicht, wie er sich in die Hände eines verrückten Weasleys begeben konnte. Wahrscheinlich wäre alles besser gewesen, als bei diesem Kerl zu lernen wie man Flüche bricht. Es lag einzig und allein an seiner Verzweiflung, die ihn das tun ließ.   
Behutsam begann er das erste „Ding“ von der Wand zu nehmen. Es war ein Schläger mit einem Holzgriff und eine Art Pattel am Ende, welches aus einem anderen Holz gemacht war. Beides war mit einem filigranen Eisenring verbunden und den polierte er nun behutsam. Bei den Waffen, Werkzeugen und Instrumenten waren seltsame Stücke dabei. Das eine war wie eine Zange gearbeitet. Lange drehte und wendete es Draco, doch der Sinn erschloss sich ihm nicht. Sogar eine Steinschlosspistole gab es, die er ganz besonders vorsichtig putzte. Es gab mittelalterliche Peitschen und Schlagstöcke, aber auch Eisenfesseln und Halsringe mit magischem Schloss. Bei all diesen Gegenständen fühlte er gar nichts, wenn er sie in die Hand nahm. Magie gab es hier scheinbar keine mehr. Wie es aussah, hatte Bill von jedem der Geräte den Fluch aufgehoben.  
Die Bedeutungen der unterschiedlichen Werkzeuge enträtselten Draco nicht unbedingt auf den ersten Blick. Zum Beispiel gab es eine große Rolle mit spitzen Stacheln. Ein Schaudern überlief ihn, als er sich die Verwendung dazu vorstellte.  
Ein weiteres Stück verursachte ihm auch ein Schaudern, allerdings eher erregender Art. Es war wie eine geschlossene Blüte geformt und ließ sich hinten an einer Schraube aufdrehen, wobei sich die „die Blüte“, bzw. ihre eisernen Blätter langsam öffneten. Er dachte an eine bestimmte Stelle seines Körpers, die damit geweitet wurde und errötete. Noch dazu bekam er eine Erektion, was ihn ärgerte.   
Er hatte mittlerweile so viel Spaß dabei, sich die unterschiedlichsten Verwendungsarten vorzustellen, dass ihm der Keller nicht mehr so düster vorkam. Draco putzte wie besessen und stellte sich dabei vor, wie jedes der Instrumente, was er gerade bearbeitet, bei ihm wirken würde. Als er oben Stimmen hörte, zuckte er heftig zusammen, wobei er das Öl umstieß. Es ergoss sich über den gesamten Tisch. Entsetzt versuchte er den Rest in die Flasche zu bekommen, aber es war aussichtslos. Dabei hatte er noch zwei Instrumente, die er putzen müsste. Draco fluchte leise und erstarrte, als die Stimmen näher kamen.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?“  
„Nein, Harry! Mindestens drei Tage, sagt Mum. Morgen statten wir den Beiden einen Besuch ab und sehen ganz offiziell nach dem Rechten. Geht es Malfoy und Bill gut, müssen wir vielleicht nie wieder hierher kommen, klar?“  
Unwillig lief Harry neben Ginny in Richtung Tinworth. Sie hatten sich bis zur Schlächter Brücke appariert und liefen nun durch strahlenden Sonnenschein des Junitages.  
„Ich verstehe das nicht …“, murmelte Harry. Und das tat er wirklich nicht. Er kannte Fleur und Bill. Nicht besonders gut, das mochte richtig sein, doch gut genug, um zu sagen, dass Bill kein Monster war und Fleur total lieb war. Warum sie sich so schnell wieder getrennt hatten, war ihm ein Rätsel gewesen. Wie es aber aussah, wollte auch niemand so recht darüber sprechen. Das war aber in Ordnung, denn schließlich war es Fleurs und Bills private Angelegenheit. Ginny seufzte leise und wurde immer langsamer. Sie bog nach rechts ab, wo ein umgefallener Baumstamm lag. Dorthin setzte sie sich und bedeutete Harry mit Blicken es ihm gleichzutun.  
„Hör zu, Harry“, begann sie leise, wobei sie ihn nicht ansah, sondern nur so in die Luft starrte.  
„Du solltest es wissen, Harry. Bill ist kürzlich auf Fleur mit einem Dolch losgegangen. Keiner weiß genau, warum er das getan hat und er selbst hat dazu geschwiegen, bis heute. Zum Glück kamen gerade Mum und Dad, um ihm etwas vorbei zu bringen und Dad hat das Schlimmste verhindert. Es war ein Schock für alle. Meine Eltern haben Fleur mitgenommen, die total verängstigt gewesen war und sich das nicht erklären konnte. Sie ist nicht zu Bill zurückgegangen und ist zurück nach Frankreich zu ihrer Familie, weil sie Abstand brauchte, wie sie sagte. Wir haben Bill natürlich gefragte, was vorgefallen ist, doch er konnte oder wollte es nicht erklären. Niemand weiß, ob es einen tatsächlichen Grund gab. Bill sagte nur immer wieder, dass es ihm sehr leid tun würde. Aber Fleur hatte genug und das kann man gut verstehen, oder?“ Ginnys Stimme war leise gewesen und Harry hatte aufmerksam zugehört.  
„Was war das für ein Dolch?“  
„Ach, nur so ein Hochzeitsgeschenk. Kam wohl aus Fleurs Familie. Aber daran lag es bestimmt nicht, Harry. Es liegt an Bill. Er war schon immer ein wenig unberechenbar und … anders als wir. Am ehesten hat er sich noch mit Charlie verstanden. Mit uns anderen hat er weniger Kontakt, nur Ron behandelt er immer noch wie einen Vierjährigen.“  
Harry musste unwillkürlich kichern.  
„Aber ich habe ihn kennengelernt, Bill ist doch nett und hilfsbereit und … eben nur nicht so zugänglich.“  
„Ich weiß, er macht nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er sonderbar. Erst, wenn man ihn besser kennt, merkt man das. Mum sagte immer, er habe die Exzentrik von Dad. Und Dad sagt immer, Bill habe das aufbrausende Temperament seiner Mutter. Ich denke, beides stimmt und nachdem Mum und ich anfangs ja nicht so begeistert von Fleur waren, waren wir am Ende froh. Mum sagte zu mir: Und ich dachte schon, er findet nie ein Mädchen, was ihn erträgt!“ Ginny sah ihn an.  
„Denkst du, es hatte etwas mit Fleur zu tun? Gab es da vielleicht … einen anderen?“, warf Harry vorsichtig ein. Ginny sah so aus, als hätte sie diesen Einwurf erwartet.  
„Schon möglich, Harry. Aber vielleicht ist es auch etwas ganz Anderes. Tatsache ist, dass Bill seine Frau vertrieben hat, indem er sie tätlich angegriffen hat. Es tat ihm wirklich leid, doch geschehen ist geschehen. Seither halten ihn alle für unberechenbar, gewalttätig und noch sonderbarer als ohnehin schon. Verstehst du jetzt besser, warum sich Mum Sorgen um Malfoy macht?“  
„Ja, das verstehe ich. Aber warum haben sie Draco überhaupt erst zu Bill geschickt?“  
„Ich glaube, mein Dad will so herausfinden, ob mit Bill grundsätzlich etwas nicht stimmt und da ist ein Malfoy, auf den man unter Umständen verzichten kann, immer noch eine bessere Wahl, als ein guter Freund. Und meine Mum will einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr Billy ein Monster ist. Sie sorgt sich um ihn, weil er nun allein und deprimiert ist, ihrer Meinung nach. Sie denkt, dass es besser ist, jemand ist bei ihm. Dass es ausgerechnet Malfoy ist, behagt ihr auch nicht, doch am Ende sieht sie es wie du. Draco war auch nur ein Opfer und versucht nun sein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und alles besser als sein Vater zu machen. Da ist doch deine Meinung, oder?“  
Harry nickte langsam.  
„Ich hoffe, ich irre mich nicht in Malfoy. Aber falls doch, ist Bill sicher der Richtige, um Malfoy in die Schranken zu weisen. Zumindest hört sich dein Bericht danach an.“ Ginny grinste schäbig.  
„In meinen Augen ist Malfoy immer noch ein Mistkerl und ich gönne es ihm vom Herzen, wenn Bill ihn mies behandelt. Ich hoffe, er tut es und deswegen sind wir hier.“  
„Umbringen muss er Malfoy aber auch nicht gleich“, merkte Harry leise an.  
„Das wird er schon nicht. Wenn du willst, kommen wir öfter vorbei und schauen nach dem Rechten, ja?“ Harry nickte, Ginny küsste ihn, dann liefen sie weiter.

„Malfoy, komm nach oben!“, hörte Draco Bills Stimme und ging mit ungutem Gefühl nach oben. Die Helligkeit des Tages, blendete ihn ein wenig. Außer Bill standen zwei weitere Männer in der Küche. Einer davon war ein kleines Stück größer als Bill und sah ziemlich kräftig aus. Er hatte sehr dunkle, kurze Haare und schwarz wirkende Augen, mit denen er ihn nicht gerade freundlich ansah. Der andere Kerl war ein wenig kleiner und rundlicher, hatte verwaschene, dunkelblonde Locken und eigentlich ein breites, freundliches Gesicht.  
„Tatsächlich, ein Malfoy, ich werd verrückt!“, sagte der lockige Typ verächtlich, wobei seine Mundwinkel nach unten fielen. Der dunkelhaarige Typ machte ein verdrießliches Geräusch und kam näher. Draco sah zu Bill, der ihn nur ausdruckslos ansah und weder etwas sagte, noch etwas tat, als der andere Kerl ihn umrundete und dann mit den Schultern ziemlich unsanft anstieß.  
„Ist dein Alter verrückt geworden, dir einen Malfoy zu schicken? Sollst du ihn langsam töten und in Scheibchen zurückschicken?“ Der rundliche Mann lachte leise und Bill seufzte nur.  
„Malfoy, das sind meine Freunde Skid und Aaron.“  
„Hi, ich bin Skid“, sagte der dickliche Mann, bekam aber von Aaron sofort ein Knurren und verstummte.  
„Mach uns Tee, Malfoy! Wir sind im Wintergarten“, befahl ihm Bill und wandte sich ab. Draco schwankte zwischen einem massiven Ungehorsam und Worten, wie: Ich bin doch nicht euer Sklave!, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass er das irgendwie sehr wohl war. Das brachte ihm zum Grinsen, weil die Situation wirklich total verrückt war. Er mochte Bills Freunde nicht und sie mochten ihn nicht. Irgendwie erinnerten sie ihn trotzdem an alte Zeiten. An Zeiten, in denen er, zusammen mit Goyle und Crabbe Jagd auf Potter gemacht hatten. Nur dummerweise schien er jetzt Potter zu sein. War das Leben am Ende doch etwa gerecht? Er begann Tee zu machen und erschrak, als er eine Hand auf der Schulter fühlte.  
„Bring uns den Tee und geh danach gleich wieder nach unten. Das ist besser für dich“, flüsterte ihm Bill leise ins Ohr. Er stand so dicht hinter ihm, dass er seinen Körper an sich spürte. Draco musste die Luft anhalten und fühlte, wie sein Gesicht zu brennen begann. Bills Stimme war ungewohnt rau und besorgt. Seine rechte Hand lag um seinen Oberarm und machte Draco mutig.  
„Ich komm schon klar, keine Sorge“, brachte er mühsam hervor.  
„Bill, wo bleibst du?“, hörten sie Aaron rufen. Bill ging und Draco schnappte nach Luft. Warum reagierte er so auf diesen Irren? Erregung rauschte durch sein Blut und sorgte so für dafür, dass er sich wirklich sicher war „klar zu kommen“.

So stellte er die Teesachen auf ein Tablett und brachte es in den Wintergarten, wo die drei Männer auf Stühlen saßen. Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag eine Karte, die Skid schnell wegnahm, als Draco den Raum betrat. Schweigend verteilte Draco die Tassen und goss den Tee ein. Als er bei Aaron stand, schlug der ihm dabei ziemlich fest mit der flachen Hand aufs Hinterteil und sagte vergnügt:  
„Ich will auch so einen Haussklaven, Bill!“ Der Schlag führte dazu, dass der Tee weit an der Tasse vorbei floss und auf Aarons Knie landete. Da er heiß war, schrie der Kerl und sprang auf. Ehe sich Draco versah, hatte Aaron seinen Zauberstab gezückt und zielte auf ihn. Bill riss ihm den Zauberstab im letzten Moment aus der Hand.  
„Hör auf damit!“, sagte er scharf und starrte Aaron in die Augen, bis er sich wieder setzte. Als das geschah, herrschte er Draco böse an:  
„Ab in den Keller, Idiot!“ Skid kicherte wieder leise.   
„Es tut mir …“, versuchte Draco den Schaden zu begrenzen, der nicht mal seine Schuld war, doch Bill zischte nur:  
„Verschwinde!“ Hörte er in seiner Stimme Sorge? Vielleicht war es besser, er tat, was Weasley sagte.  
„Arschloch!“, flüsterte er Aaron zu, als er an ihm vorbei lief. Der Kerl hörte es, ganz sicher. Das Grollen in seiner Brust war nicht zu überhören. Draco spitzte die Ohren, als er ging und hörte noch, wie Bill sagte:  
„Er ist erst seit gestern hier und braucht noch ein wenig Erziehung.“ Skid kicherte wieder und fügte an:  
„Du bestrafst ihn doch bestimmt dafür, oder?“  
„Na klar, Skid.“  
„Wie …?“ Das hätte Draco auch gern gewusst, doch er trollte sich besser in den Keller. Seine Beine zitterten dabei so sehr, dass er sich erst einmal am Ende der Treppe hinsetzte und sein Gesicht in seine Hände legte. Er gestattete sich ein kleines Seufzen, rubbelte sich über sein heißes Gesicht und erlaubte sich endlich darüber nachzudenken, ob er Gefallen an dieser Situation fand. Bill mochte er irgendwie, trotz seiner seltsamen Art oder vielleicht gerade auch deshalb. Aber seine Behandlung war etwas, was ihn ärgern müsste, es aber nicht tat. Nicht so zumindest, wie er es erwarten durfte. Im Gegenteil, es gefiel ihm immer besser. War er pervers? Sollte es ihn sorgen?   
Auf jeden Fall war er verwirrt. So sehr, dass er zwar weiterputzte, am Ende aber zwei Geräte an die falsche Stelle an der Wand hängte und es nicht bemerkte. Mit dem Lappen hatte er das restliche Öl vom Tisch gerieben, doch es war sichtbar, dass die Ölflasche hier ausgelaufen war.   
Draco betrachtete die Wand und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Ja, ganz sicher, war er von sich selbst überzeugt. Als oben die Haustür ging, war er im ersten Moment erleichtert, dass Bill und dessen Freunde wieder gegangen waren. Jetzt könnte er sich in Ruhe um den eingesauten Tisch kümmern.  
Als er Bills Schritte die Treppe nach unten laufen hörte, wurde ihm kalt, weil er intuitiv wusste, dass irgendwas falsch war.


	6. Chapter 6

Mit einer Entschuldigung hatte Draco allerdings nicht gerechnet.  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich hätte dich vielleicht vorwarnen sollen. Aaron ist manchmal ein wenig impulsiv und reagiert leicht über. Er hätte dir aber nichts getan. So einer ist das nicht. Er tut nur so.“  
„Bist du sicher?“ Bill grinste nur und besah sich dann den Tisch, auf dem der große Ölfleck leider deutlich zu sehen war.  
„Es tut mir …“  
„Schweig, Malfoy! Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass das hier kein gewöhnliches Waffenöl war, sondern ein sehr spezielles. Es enthält Nachtjasmin, ein Nachtschattengewächs, dessen Blüte sich nur nachts öffnen und man sie auch nur nachts sammeln kann. Es unterdrückt eventuelle Fluchreste.“ Vorwurfsvoll musterte Bill ihn.  
„Tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht.“  
„Jetzt weißt du es. Heute Nacht werden wir sehen, ob wir neue Blüten sammeln können. Pass das nächste Mal einfach besser auf. Außerdem hängen die beiden Instrumente hier verkehrt“, deutete Bill auf die beiden letzten Geräte. Draco vertauschte sie schnell und schwieg besser, denn Bills Stimme war frostig gewesen.  
„Hast du irgendwelche Fragen, Malfoy?“   
Draco verstand nicht recht. Zu was sollte er nun Fragen haben? Er hatte ungefähr eine Millionen Fragen, zu den Werkzeugen, deren Anwendung, zu Bill und zu dem Beruf des Fluchbrechers, auch wenn er gerade etwas gelernt hatte. Es gab eine flüssige Lösung, um Fluchreste quasi „abzureiben“. Wer hätte das gedacht?!  
„Ähm …“ Sein Blick ging zur Wand und fiel wieder auf diese seltsame Blüte.   
„Was ist das hier?“, fragte er todesmutig. Bills Mundwinkel zuckten und er wirkte gleich zugänglicher.  
„Was glaubst du, was es ist, Malfoy?“, fragte er amüsiert nach und nahm es von der Wand. Er bediente die Schraube am Ende und die Blüte öffnete sich langsam.  
„Na ja … ich weiß nicht …“  
„Los, trau dich!“, forderte Bill ein wenig härter und kam näher. Draco schluckte, doch die Erregung weigerte sich zu verschwinden. Unsicher sah er von Bill zu dem Gerät in seiner Hand.  
„Ein … ein Analspreizer?“, flüsterte er belegt und sah nur noch auf das Instrument. Bill schnaubte erheitert.  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist eine sogenannte Mundbirne. Mit dem Spreizen hattest du allerdings recht. Es dient dazu Zähne und Kiefer im Zuge einer Folterung zu brechen. Allerdings bin ich sicher, dass es auch anderweitig verwendet werden kann und sicher auch wird. Möchtest du meine Erlaubnis?“  
Irritiert blinzelte Draco und fuhr zusammen, als Bill seine Finger auf die Beule in seiner Hose legte.  
„Was?“, keuchte er mit heißem Gesicht.  
„Willst du dich befriedigen, oder soll ich das tun?“ In Bills Augen war nach wie vor dieses vergnügte Blitzen, was Draco sehr verunsicherte. Nahm Weasley ihn auf den Arm oder meinte er das hier ernst? Er durschaute ihn einfach nicht. Alles, was Draco blieb, war sein antrainierter Stolz und sein frecher Hochmut.  
„Mach du das besser“, erwiderte er provokant und zwang sich Bill ins Gesicht zu sehen, um zu erkennen, ob es ein Scherz gewesen war. Bill trat zum Tisch, legte das Spreizinstrument vorsichtig ab und lehnte sich dann mit seinem Hinterteil gegen den Tisch. Wieder verschränkte er auf diese abweisende Art seine Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn scharf.  
„Gut. Dann zieh dich aus, komplett, wenn ich bitten darf. Du kannst es als Strafe ansehen, dafür, dass du das Öl verschwendet hast und die Reihenfolge der Instrumente durcheinander gebracht hast. Du kannst es aber auch als Belohnung ansehen, weil du den Rest ganz ordentlich gemacht hast.“ Die Stimme von Weasley war so ruhig und unaufgeregt, dass Draco ein wenig seine irrationale Panik verlor. Sein Trotz wollte es drauf ankommen lassen und Bill wollte scheinbar auch die Konfrontation.   
Mit kalten Fingern zog er sich sein Hemd aus und fummelte dann ewig an seiner Hose herum. Bills Blick war stetig und gnadenlos. Draco fand nicht heraus, ob ihm gefiel, was er zu sehen bekam, oder welche geheimen Pläne ihn zu demütigen, Weasley sonst verfolgte. Tatsache war, er fühlte sich unter Bills abschätzigen Blick winzig und unbedeutend. Aber auch unerklärlich befreit.  
Da es draußen schon ziemlich warm war, war es im Keller eher angenehm kühl. Draco allerdings, musste ein Zittern aus anderen Gründen unterdrücken. Es lag an seinem deutlich sichtbar angeschwollenen Geschlecht, was er offenbaren musste, als er die Shorts nach unten schob. Sein Mund war ganz trocken und er konnte die Beklemmung einfach nicht nach unten schlucken.  
„Sieh mich an und komm her!“, befahl Weasley leise. Draco atmete nur ganz flach und schnell, als er gehorchte.  
„Was daran erregt dich, Malfoy? Diese Mundbirne und die Vorstellung davon, was sie vermag? Oder die Situation hier?“, fragte Bill und klang dabei vage neugierig.  
„Ich … weiß nicht genau. Alles zusammen, vielleicht.“  
„Oder liegt es an mir?“ Draco schlug die Augen nieder, sah auf seine Erektion und kniff dann besser fest die Augen zusammen. Bills Hand drückte allerdings seinen Kopf wieder hoch.  
„Sieh mich an, sagte ich!“  
„Ich … weiß es nicht genau, wirklich.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du auf Mädchen stehst?“  
„Das sagte ich nicht so. Ich sagte, ich hatte mal eine Freundin.“  
„Ja, stimmt, mein Fehler. Hattest du Sex mit ihr?“ Draco schüttelte sofort den Kopf, worauf Bill kurz lächelte.  
„Das heißt, du bist Jungfrau?“ Nur ein Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle. Jetzt fühlte sich Draco wirklich gedemütigt.  
„Das muss dich nicht ärgern, im Gegenteil. Sei froh, dass du dich selbst noch nicht verraten hast, Malfoy.“  
„Hä?“, fragte er, weil er irgendwie gar nichts verstand. Bills Hände hatten sich auf seine Oberschenkel gelegt, was ihn dazu brachte, scharf die Luft einzuziehen. Seine Hände waren warm und schoben sich nun langsam nach oben zu seinen Hüftknochen. Bill dabei anzusehen, war unfassbar schwer. Die Verlegenheit ließ Draco kaum atmen und er blinzelte immer wieder, erschüttert vor Scham hier nackt und erregt vor einem Weasley zu stehen.  
Eins musste man Bill lassen, er machte keine halben Sachen und hielt, was er versprach. Seine rechte Hand schob sich nach endloser Spannung um Dracos Hoden und die linke Hand legte sich um den harten Schaft seines Glieds. Draco schnappte nach Luft. Der Rothaarige legte nur ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihn wie ein exotisches Tier.  
„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte er leise und Draco nickte ganz automatisch. Seinen Schwanz in einer anderen Hand als seiner, fühlte sich fremd an. Fremd und sehr erregend, vor allem, als Bill begann sanft seine Hoden zu kneten und den Schaft zu reiben. Dracos Lippen standen nun dauerhaft offen. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er Bill Weasley ins schöne Gesicht. Dessen Augen lagen entweder auf seinem Penis oder in seinem Gesicht. Ein sanftes Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen. Draco bekam keinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er fand nicht raus, ob das hier eine Erniedrigung oder eine Belohnung war. Alles, was er fühlte, kam einer Überwältigung gleich. Das fremdartige Gefühl war berauschend, der Daumen, der immer wieder über seine feuchte, empfindliche Spitze glitt, war sanft und das Gesicht von Bill erschien Draco schöner als alles, was er bis dahin gesehen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht sattsehen, als einem vollen Mund, als seinen rotblonden Wimpern und Augenbrauen und an seinen blauen, tiefen Augen, die ihn immer wieder interessiert ansahen. Erst später würde er verstehen, dass das der endgültige Zeitpunkt war, an dem er sich in Bill verliebt hatte.   
Bill war zärtlich aber nicht zaghaft. Sein Griff war fest und sicher. Seine Hände brachten Draco zum Keuchen, was immer tiefer wurde, als sich ein Finger plötzlich in ihn schob. Unwillkürlich hatte Draco seine Hände auf Bills Schultern gelegt, um sich an ihm festzuhalten, so weich fühlten sich seine Beine an. Bill verhinderte es nicht und drang mit zwei Fingern in ihn ein, während er weiterhin seinen Schwanz rieb und dabei eine quälende Langsamkeit an den Tag legte, die Draco verrückt machte.   
Ihm war schon ganz schwindlig, als er merkte, dass er seine Disziplin nicht mehr viel länger aufrecht erhalten könnte. Seine Lenden hatten sich unabsichtlich geöffnet und am liebsten hätte er gern mehr als nur Finger in sich gehabt. Mit einem Rest Stolz verbot es sich Draco allerdings sowohl darum zu betteln, noch zu versuchen Bill zu küssen. Ein Stöhnen, was ihm unabsichtlich entwich, war dunkel und schmerzhaft.   
„Es ist in Ordnung loszulassen …“, flüsterte Bill belegt und Draco kam nur wenige Sekunden später. Sein Körper krümmte sich dabei beschämend heftig zusammen, sein Stöhnen war unartikuliert und unkontrollierbar. Er wagte es nicht die Augen zu schließen und sah am Ende doch nicht mehr, als Bills verschwommenes Antlitz. Die ganze Zeit beobachtete Weasley ihn mit unergründlichem Gesicht. Als es vorbei war, Bill ihn nicht mehr berührte, taumelte Draco kurz.  
„Komm nach oben, wenn du soweit bist“, sagte Bill und ließ ihn allein.

Draco stützte sich mit den Händen am Tisch ab und atmete eine Weile nur. Was zur Hölle war das gerade? Niemals hatte er mehr Lust und Beschämung zur selben Zeit empfunden. Schlimm war, es hatte ihm unheimlich gut gefallen. Bill und das, was er getan hatte, hatte ihm den Verstand geraubt. Es war lustvoll, überraschend und sehr bizarr gewesen. Hieße das jetzt, er war einer dieser Masochisten, die es geil machte, wenn sie gedemütigt und gequält wurden? Hieße das, Weasley war ein Sadist, dem es Lust bereitete ihn zu demütigen? Oder war es ganz etwas anderes, was hier geschah? Bill war nicht grob oder gewalttätig gewesen, ganz und gar nicht. Aber er hatte diese strenge, autoritäre Art, die Draco rebellieren ließ, ihn gleichzeitig aber auch in seine Schranken wies.  
Vielleicht würde er es bald herausfinden. Jetzt war er erst einmal auf ganz neue Weise besänftigt. Draco zog sich an und ging nach oben.  
Bill saß am Küchentisch und hatte drei Dinge vor sich liegen. Den Dolch, seine Schatulle und Dracos Zauberstab.

„Setz dich zu mir!“, forderte er ihn ohne bestimmte Betonung in der Stimme auf. Draco setzte sich und betrachtete ihn neugierig.  
„Das eben, warum hast du das getan?“, fragte er, als Bill nichts sagte, sondern nur auf die Dinge auf dem Tisch starrte und dabei bekümmert wirkte. Es war, als erwachte Bill aus einem Traum. Seine Augen klarten auf, als er Draco direkt ansah.  
„Na, um dir zu zeigen, wer du bist, ist doch offensichtlich.“  
„Wer … bin ich denn?“  
„Unter anderem ein Junge, der Jungs mag. Überrascht dich das? Nicht, oder?“  
„Ein wenig schon …“, murmelte Draco mit trockenem Mund und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
„Ich hatte mal eine Phase, in der ich Harry …“  
„DAS will ich besser gar nicht wissen!“, unterbrach ihn Weasley schroff.  
„Was bin ich denn noch?“, fragte er nach einer Weile, weil Bill einfach nichts zu den Gegenständen auf dem Tisch erklärte.  
„Finde es heraus.“  
„Und … wer bist du?“ Draco verschlug es vor Mut fast die Sprache und er war heilfroh, dass die Frage vorher seinen Mund verlassen hatte. Das andere Gesicht verschloss sich fast auf der Stelle. Eine Antwort auf seine Frage gab es nicht, nur eine Aufforderung.  
„Sag mir, was du auf dem Tisch siehst, Malfoy!“ Dabei schob Bill ihm seinen Zauberstab zu.  
„Einen Dolch und meine Schatulle.“  
„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Gegenständen?“  
„Die … Schatulle habe ich berührt?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
„Richtig. Ist etwas passiert? Ist deinem Vater etwas passiert? Deiner Mutter?“  
„Nicht dass ich es wüsste. Oder sie haben mir nichts davon gesagt. Ich sollte sie ja nur im Ministerium einem gewissen Phil Irgendwas abgegeben, als dein Vater mich abgefangen hat. Aber dein Vater hat sie auch nicht angefasst.“  
„Gut. Was du nun tust, tust du nur mit deinem Zauberstab, verstanden?“ Draco nickte und war tatsächlich enttäuscht, dass Bill so wenig über sich selbst preisgeben wollte. Was er über ihn gesagt hatte, stimmte. Auch, wenn es sich Draco selbst noch nie so genau eingestanden hatte, so wusste er es doch schon länger. Wie gut ihm aber eine körperliche Nähe gefiel, hatte ihn durchaus überrascht. Ob es an Bill selbst lag, oder daran, was er mit einer unaufgeregten Selbstverständlichkeit getan hatte, vermochte er in diesem Moment allerdings nicht zu beurteilen. Er nickte gehorsam.  
„In Ordnung. Beide Gegenstände sind definitiv verflucht. Die Schatulle anders, als der Dolch. Um es dir gleich zu sagen, ich selbst bekomme den Fluch des Dolches einfach nicht zu fassen, geschweige denn zu knacken. Jetzt nimm deinen Zauberstab, halte ihn auf die Schatulle und konzentriere dich.“  
Draco tat es. Zuerst geschah gar nichts. Erst als er langsamer atmete, die Augen schloss und alles andere ausblendete, fühlte er eine Art dunkles Brummen.  
„Oh“, sagte er und riss die Augen auf.  
„Was hast du gemerkt?“  
„Eine Art dunkles Brummen.“  
„Das ist der Fluch, der die Schatulle umgibt. Es ist ein Schutzfluch, der es anderen, denen es nicht erlaubt ist, schwer macht, die Kiste zu öffnen. Ich vermute, es sind Schmuckstücke drin. Woher hat dein Vater das Ding?“  
„Hat er nicht gesagt und ich befürchte, er weiß es selbst nicht mehr.“  
„Schade. Aber kein Problem. Man kann den Fluch negieren. Das ist ein weiterer Schritt. Das zeige ich dir aber später. Tatsache ist, du hast die Kiste berührt und dir ist nichts geschehen. Das sagt mir, dass der Fluch ehe für eure Familie arbeitet. Vielleicht hat die Kiste einer deiner Vorfahren verflucht?“  
„Das kann durchaus möglich sein“, entgegnete Draco.   
„Jetzt versuche etwas über den Dolch herauszufinden.“ Draco betrachtete den Dolch. Er war höchstens vierzig Zentimeter mit Griff. Der Griff war leicht gebogen, war vermutlich aus Elfenbein und war mit hübschen Schnörkeln verziert. Die Klinge war unterschiedlich geschliffen. Sie sah extrem scharf aus. Draco zielte mit seinem Stab auf den Dolch und schloss wieder die Augen. Eine Ewigkeit spürte er gar nichts.   
Erst so nach und nach hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich vor ihm ein schwarzer Strudel auftat, der ihn einsaugen wollte. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf.  
„Was … ist das?“  
„Erzähle mir, was du gemerkt hast?“  
„Ein … eine Art Strudel, schwarz, bösartig und sehr aggressiv.“ Bill nickte wissend.  
„Berühre ihn, los.“  
„Was?“  
„Keine Angst, der Fluch wirkt nur ein einziges Mal und du kommst zu spät. Jemand vor dir hat ihn schon berührt.“ Draco zögerte trotzdem. Sah zum Dolch, sah zu Bill, der im Augenblick nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend wirkte. Im Gegenteil, Weasley sah seltsam gequält aus, als würde es ihm persönlich schmerzen, den Fluch nicht finden und negieren zu können. Als so ehrgeizig hätte er ihn gar nicht eingeschätzt.  
Seine Finger waren kalt, als er nach dem Dolch griff, sofort zuckte er zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
„Das ist nur Illusion, Malfoy“, knurrte Bill ungehalten und Draco fasste wieder zu. Tatsächlich verschwand das Feuer. Der Dolch war schwer und lag perfekt in seiner Hand.  
„Siehst du, nichts geschieht. Jetzt konzentriere dich nochmal und verwende den Zauber „Reperio!“ Ich hoffe, du kannst den Such-Zauber?“ Draco nickte und tat, was Weasley wollte.  
Tatsächlich spürte er Hitze, die sich aber nicht heiß, sondern schwarz anfühlte. Schwarz, magnetisch und vernichtend.  
„Was fühlst du?“, wollte Bill wissen und Draco hatte zum ersten Mal den Gedanken, dass Bill seine Hilfe brauchte.  
„Es ist wie … eine tödliche Leidenschaft“, flüsterte er und ließ den Dolch los, als sein Herz wie verrückt zu rasen begann. Überrascht sah ihn Bill an.  
„Interessant. Das reicht erst mal für heute. Wenn du willst, geh irgendwohin, nicht, dass du denkst, ich sperre dich ein.“  
Der Rothaarige stand auf, packte Dolch und Schatulle mit Magie zusammen, ohne sie zu berühren und wollte gehen. Draco war seltsam enttäuscht.  
„Soll ich nichts zum Abendessen kochen?“  
„Von mir aus …“, erwiderte Bill dumpf. Weder drehte er sich um, noch blieb er stehen. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um sich ein- und Draco auszusperren.

Irritiert sah er Bill nach. Wurmte es den Rothaarigen so sehr, dass er bei dem Dolch-Fluch mehr erkannt hatte als der Meister persönlich? Oder was war sonst mit ihm los? Eben, im Keller, war er eigentlich noch recht zugänglich gewesen, wenn auch auf eine unerwartete und sehr direkte Art. Jetzt war Bill wieder verschlossen und abweisend, wie ganz am Anfang.  
Draco seufzte und begann aus Langeweile die Küche zu putzen und schon mal eines der Rezepte vorzubereiten. Er hatte keine Lust darauf raus zu gehen, weil er sich nicht wieder beschimpfen lassen wollte. 

„Ginny, ehrlich, das gefällt mir nicht!“, maulte Harry, als seine Freundin sich wieder hinstellte und durch das Fenster sah. Eben hatte sie ihm flüsternd berichtet, dass Bill und Malfoy am Tisch gesessen hatten und sich etwas angesehen hatten, was Ginny leider nicht erkennen konnte.  
„Aber Malfoy fuchtelt dämlich mit seinem Zauberstab rum“, gab sie nur leise bekannt. Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
„Na, vielleicht bringt Bill ihm ja tatsächlich was bei?!“, erwiderte er trocken. Er verstand die Sorgen um Malfoy wirklich und auch er wollte nicht, dass der Blonde ernsthaft zu Schaden kam, aber diese lächerliche Überwachung fand er völlig übertrieben.  
„Malfoy fängt an zu putzen. Ich denke, wir können gehen, Harry. Aber morgen kommen wir überraschend zu einem Tee!“, flüsterte Ginny und schubste ihn sanft vorwärts.


	7. Chapter 7

Das Abendessen verlief schweigend. Dabei war Draco überaus stolz auf seinen selbstgeschnippelten Salat. Bill wirkte abwesend, war wortkarg und verschwand nach dem Essen wieder in sein Schlafzimmer.  
„Was ist mit dem … dem … Nachtjasmin?“, rief Draco ihm nach.  
„Morgen Nacht reicht auch“, sagte Bill und ließ die Tür zufallen. Eine Weile überlegte Draco, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte oder ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, doch er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht an ihm lag, sondern an diesem Dolch. Scheinbar wurmte es Weasley sehr, dass er den Fluch nicht brechen konnte. Da er sowohl den Dolch, als auch seine Schatulle mit in sein Zimmer genommen hatte, beschloss Draco dann doch eine Runde durch den Ort zu drehen.  
Das tat er und es tat ihm gut. Seine Gedanken gingen auf Wanderschaft. Wer hätte auch ahnen könnten, dass er sich mal zu einem Weasley hingezogen fühlt?! Harry Potter war schon eine Schande gewesen. Bill Weasley war allerdings noch eine Ecke sonderbarer, weil er jetzt älter war und es nicht mehr als kindische Schwärmerei abtun konnte. Tatsächlich begann er sich vorzustellen, wie er Bill küssen würde. 

So sah er nicht Aaron und Skid, die direkt auf ihn zusteuerten.  
„Malfoy, wohin des Weges?“, fragte Skid ihn freundlich, während ihm Aaron gleich den Arm um die Schulter legte, der ihn fast zu Boden drückte.  
„Weiß Bill, dass du draußen rumstromerst wie ein Köter?“  
„Ja, weiß er.“  
„Glaub ich nicht. Aber wenn du schon mal abgehauen bist, willst du doch bestimmt auch was erleben, oder?“  
„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich …“  
„ … in den Bullarsch! Er wollte in den Bullarsch, Skid. Hast du doch auch gehört, oder?“ Skid grinste und nickte.  
„Ja, habe ich. Los, amüsieren wir uns!“ Sie zerrten Draco mit, ohne, dass er sich loseisen konnte. Sein Zauberstab war in Bills Haus und körperlich war er den beiden Idioten deutlich unterlegen. Vor allem Aaron, der ein Muskelpaket war. Für einen Beobachter schien es für die drei jungen Männer ein netter, lustiger Abend zu sein. Skid lachte ständig über Aarons Witze. Aaron machte Witze über Malfoy und was für ein Schlappschwanz er war und Draco versuchte über allem zu stehen und lachte über sich selbst. Weil er hoffte, dass es ein wenig an der Abneigung der beiden Männer gegen seine Person ändern würde, begann er tatsächlich über die Zeit des Krieges und seine Aufgabe für Voldemort zu sprechen. Skid zumindest, machte keine Witze darüber. Aaron schon und es war auch Aaron, der ihn immer wieder zum Trinken nötigte. Die beiden hatten ein Getränk bestellt, was Draco nicht kannte. Im ersten Moment schmeckte es süß, dann leicht säuerlich und am Ende, nach dem Schlucken war es bitter und brannte höllisch im Magen. Skid sagte, es wäre eine Spezialität, die es nur im Bullarsch gab und Aaron bestellte eine neue Runde „Brennender Vogel!“  
Inzwischen kicherte Skid bei jedem Versuch von Draco einen Satz zu beginnen, was meist misslang. Aaron stieß seinen Freund immerzu in die Seite und befahl ihm still zu sein. Aber dann brach Draco in Lachen aus und Aaron, dem das Getränk nicht so viel auszumachen schien, seufzte genervt, weil kein Gespräch mehr zustanden kam. Am Ende schmiss der Wirt die drei jungen Männer aus dem Bullarsch und rief ihnen nach:  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Bill das hier gut findet!“ Skid begann wieder zu lachen, Draco stolperte und Aaron packte ihn im letzten Moment am Arm, um einen Sturz zu verhindern. Dabei sagte der große Kerl mit verwaschener Stimme:  
„Wir bringen dich besser zurück, Malfoy.“ Und das taten sie. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Er hatte nur Mühe nicht zu fallen, sich zu übergeben oder sich von Skid in einen weiteren Lachanfall reißen zu lassen.  
„Wehe du verpetzt uns!“, flüsterte ihm Aaron drohend ins Ohr, als sie in die Nähe von Bills Haus kamen. In den wenigen lichten Momenten, die Draco bis dahin hatte, befand er den Abend als gar nicht so übel. Fast hatte er Spaß gehabt.  
Fast. Denn leider stand Bill schon an der Tür und sah den drei Männer unergründlich entgegen.  
„Scheiße …“, flüsterte Skid und Draco prustete los. Aaron ließ seinen Arm los, als er Bill bemerkte und Draco fiel gleich nach vorn. So kam er mit den Knien direkt vor Bill auf, kurz davor sich zu übergeben.  
„Habt ihr den Verstand verloren?“, hörte er Weasleys Stimme. Sie war eisig und an seine beiden Freunde gerichtet.  
„Was denn? Wir haben uns nur amüsiert“, sagte Aaron dunkel.  
„Ihr habt ihn betrunken gemacht.“  
„Na, wenn schon. Ist doch kein … kein … wie heißt das gleich? Kind? Kind mehr …“, stammelte Skid unzusammenhängend. Draco schwankte ein paar kritische Sekunden zwischen Lachen und Kotzen. Aaron fügte an:  
„Er ist doch nicht dein Eigentum. Man, was ist denn los mit dir, Bill?“ Bill knurrte nur böse und dann riss er ihn nicht besonders freundlich am Arm nach oben.  
„Los, ins Haus, Malfoy!“, fauchte er ihn an und schubste ihn nach drinnen. Draco hörte noch wie Aaron sagte:  
„Ich finde, du übertreibst und du solltest auch mal wieder rausgehen, Bill. Meine Güte, es ist Fleur am Ende doch nichts passiert. Du tust gerade so, als wenn du sie umgebracht hast. Das hast du aber nicht.“  
„Das hat nichts mit Malfoy zu tun, klar!“, herrschte Bill ihn an.  
„Aber … es ist doch nur … Malfoy. Ich verstehe das nicht“, jammerte Skid wehleidig und Bill erwiderte kalt:  
„Ist nicht mein Problem.“ Damit knallte er seinen Freunden die Tür vor der Nase zu. Draco wankte ins Bad und übergab sich am Ende doch einige Male in die Kloschüssel. Geschwächt blieb Draco im Bad liegen und kam erst wieder zu sich, als ihm Bill mit einem nassen Handtuch übers Gesicht wischte. Anschließend nötigte er ihn aufzustehen und brachte ihn in seine Kammer.  
„Es … tut mir leid … so leid … es tut …“, wimmerte Draco ununterbrochen, weil er glaubte sich entschuldigen zu müssen. Bill allerdings, sagte kein Wort dazu, sah ihn nur finster an und begann ihn wortlos bis auf die Shorts auszuziehen. Sanft stieß er ihn an, damit Draco auf seiner Matratze landete. Er warf ihm die Decke über und betrachtete eine Weile schweigend.  
„Du hast damit nichts zu tun, Malfoy“, flüsterte er leise. Draco hörte es nur noch im Fastschonschlaf.

Der Morgen war übel, wortwörtlich. Dracos erste Handlung war, sich erneut zu übergeben. Danach wusch er sein Gesicht mit ganz viel kaltem Wasser, wusste aber, dass er nur versuchte hinauszuzögern Bill zu treffen. Als er schließlich mit unendlich schlechtem Gewissen in die Küche schlurfte, war er allein. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel: Trink das! Eine Tasse mit einer Flüssigkeit, die nach scharfen Kräutern roch, stand daneben. Gehorsam nippte Draco daran. Es schmeckte scheußlich, doch er trank es komplett aus. Essen wollte er lieber nichts. Er ging vor die Haustür und setzte sich dort auf die Treppe, um auf Bill zu warten. Eine Entschuldigung wäre das Mindeste, befand Draco. Wo war Weasley? Bei seinen Freunden? Leider wusste er gar nichts von Bill und wie es aussah, hatte der andere Mann auch nicht die Absicht ihm irgendwas mitzuteilen. Immerhin war das Wetter angenehm. Draco lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Holzpfosten der Veranda, schloss die Augen und schlief doch tatsächlich wieder ein, weil sich das Grummeln in seinem Magen langsam beruhigte.   
Etwas nötigte ihn später zu erwachen. Es war ein Schatten, der sich vor die Sonne schob. Es war Bill Weasley, der vor ihm stand und ihn aus verengten Augen ansah. Neben ihm standen zwei volle Taschen mit Lebensmitteln.  
„Geht es besser, Malfoy?“  
„Ja, danke. Sehr viel besser. Ich …“ Draco sprang so schnell auf, weil er seine Entschuldigung vorbringen wollte, dass sein Kreislauf protestierte und er taumelte. Bill fing ihn auf und nahm seinen Arm, den er ihm vorsorglich um die Hüfte geschoben hatte, auch nicht gleich weg.  
„Ich … wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen“, murmelte Draco schuldbewusst und irgendwie erfreut, dass er Bill plötzlich so nah war. Seine fürsorgliche Geste wärmte ihn. Leider ließ er ihn gleich wieder los.  
„Schon gut. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Aaron, Skid und ich waren früher mindestens einmal in der Woche im Bullarsch und haben uns mit dem Gesöff amüsiert.“  
„Warum jetzt nicht mehr?“ Draco folgte Bill ins Haus. Wie es aussah, war er einkaufen gewesen, denn nun stapelte er Lebensmittel auf den Tisch, den er aus den beiden Beuteln nahm, die er abgestellt hatte, um Draco aufzufangen.  
„Ist unwichtig“, wich Bill ihm aus. Draco beobachtete ihn neugierig. Irgendwas war da, was er nicht verstand. Etwas, was man ihm nicht sagte und was vielleicht mit Rons mysteriösen Andeutungen zu tun hatte. Und mit Fleur und dem, was Aaron letzte Nacht gesagt hatte.  
„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, ich erzähle es niemanden …“, bot er an. Natürlich war er extrem neugierig, aber das war es nicht allein.   
„Bestimmt nicht. Suche dir ein Rezept und koche irgendwas …“ Mit dieser Aufforderung ließ er Draco allein in der Küche und ging in sein Zimmer. Draco überlegte. Etwas war mit Bill Weasley geschehen. Es hatte mit Fleur und der Trennung von ihr zu tun. Schwach erinnerte er sich an Aarons Worte, die angedeutet hatten, dass Bill versucht hatte Fleur zu töten. Nein, da hatte er sich sicher verhört und etwas durcheinander gebracht. Es hatte vielleicht etwas mit dem Dolch zu tun und es machte Bills Familie Sorgen und auch seinen Freunden, die versuchten an ihn heranzukommen, aber abgewiesen wurden, wie alle anderen auch. Warum war er dann hier?

Draco kochte eines der einfachen Gerichte mit Reis und Gemüse und lenkte sich damit ein wenig ab. Am Ende war er erstaunt, dass er es hinbekommen hatte. Schmunzelnd dachte er daran, dass Potter es gefallen würde. Einfach machen und an sich glauben. Draco würde es nie jemand verraten, doch seit einiger Zeit war Harry Potter sein stiller und heimlicher Wegweiser. Immer wenn er vor Problemen stand, die er nicht bewältigen konnte, fragte er sich, was Potter tun würde. Harry würde sich darüber sicherlich amüsieren.  
Schließlich klopfte er an Bills Tür.  
„Das Essen ist fertig!“, rief er munter. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Bill aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er sah bleich und lustlos aus. Die roten Narben auf seiner Wange leuchteten rot. Um eine Reaktion zu provozieren, nahm sich Draco seinen Teller und setzte sich auf den Fußboden, um dort zu essen. Tatsächlich sah ihn Bill irritiert an und lächelte dann sogar.  
„Du erstaunst mich, Malfoy.“  
„Darf ich an den Tisch …“  
„Nein, du siehst gut da unten aus.“ Grummelnd begann Draco zu essen, war innerlich aber froh, dass er überhaupt eine Reaktion vom Rothaarigen bekommen hatte.  
„Soll ich Aaron und Skid demnächst besser aus dem Weg gehen?“, fragte er, als er fertig gegessen hatte.  
„Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Du bist nicht mein Eigentum und kannst tun und lassen, was du willst.“  
„Wenn ich das aber gar nicht will?“ Draco hätte sich für seinen vorschnellen Einwurf am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Bill sah ihn auch recht verwundert an.  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“ Draco errötete tief und verlor seine Sprachfähigkeit, als seine Fantasie Purzelbäume schlug und er sich selbst, nackt, gefesselt und auf den Knien sah.  
„Malfoy?“  
„Ich … es war nur … eine Idee“, versuchte er den Schaden abzuwenden und konnte nicht mal den Blick heben. Er hörte Bill aufstehen und dann kniete sich Weasley vor ihn.  
„Sieh mich an und sag mir sofort, was du damit gemeint hast!“, forderte er resolut. Draco schnappte nach Luft und schüttelte den Kopf, aber Bill ließ nicht locker. Er drückte seinen Kopf am Kinn hoch.  
„Sag es mir!“  
„Und … wenn ich doch wie dein … Eigentum behandelt werden will?“, keuchte Draco, dabei rannen ihm Tränen der Beschämung aus den Augen. Es war aber nicht nur die Scham, die seine Dämme brechen ließ, sondern auch Erleichterung. Er hatte es ausgesprochen, zum ersten Mal und er sah keine Abscheu in Weasleys Gesicht. Das war schon viel mehr, als er zu erwarten hatte. Bill sah eher nachdenklich aus und setzte sich dann ebenfalls im Schneidersitz zu ihm.  
„Meinst du das ernst?“ Draco nickte nur mit trockenem Mund.  
„Es gefällt dir also wirklich, hm.“ Es war keine Frage. Ängstlich und von unten her musterte er den anderen Mann. Bill schien nachzudenken, drückte immer wieder seine Finger gegeneinander und sah ihn nicht direkt an.  
„Gut, du warst aufrichtig zu mir und deshalb will ich es auch zu dir sein Malfoy. Dein Vorschlag gefällt mir gut, aber … es ist nicht machbar. Wenn das hier jemand erfährt, werden wir beide es sehr schwer haben. Du bist sowieso schon nicht gerade beliebt. Dass du überhaupt hier sein darfst, hast du dem guten Ruf meiner Familie zu verdanken. Falls aber jemand herausfindet, dass wir … perverse Spielchen spielen, haben wir beide ein echtes Problem. Ich kann Aaron und Skid nicht aus dem Weg gehen, es gibt Nachbarn und ich wette, dass auch bald einer aus meiner Familie einen Kontrollbesuch machen wird. Du merkst, es ist …“  
„Ich kann mich benehmen und tue alles, was du mir sagst. Wir können es geheim halte …“, sagte Draco hastig. Schweigend sah Bill ihn eine Weile an.  
„Warum … willst du das? Nur weil ich deinen Schwanz in der Hand hatte und es dir gefallen hat? Das kannst du überall bekommen. Vielleicht nicht in Tinworth, aber geh in eine größere Stadt und …“  
„Daran liegt es nicht!“  
„Nein? Woran dann? Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley haben sich nichts zu sagen und wenn, dann sicher keine Nettigkeiten.“  
„Du brauchst auch nicht nett zu mir sein. Sag mir nur, was ich tun soll und ich tue es.“  
„Verstehe. Du fühlst dich … haltlos und brauchst Grenzen, ist es das?“ Draco zuckte nur irgendwie zustimmend die Schultern, weil er dieses Gefühl selbst nicht genauer erklären konnte. Vermutlich hatte Bill recht.  
„Wer hätte das gedacht …“, murmelte Bill und lächelte so bezaubernd, dass Draco ihn fasziniert anstarrte.  
„Dir ist aber auch klar, dass dazu mehr gehört.“  
„Strafen und Lob“, sagte Draco sofort, weil er das verstanden hat. Weasley nickte leicht. Die blauen Augen hatten einen auffälligen Glanz und Bills Wangen waren auch nicht mehr ganz so bleich. Als Draco ihn so schamlos betrachten durfte, dieses irre Flattern in seinem Magen verspürte und die Hitze in seinem Gesicht, wusste er, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. In Bill Weasley, einen Feind, wie sein Vater früher gesagt hätte. Jetzt war Weasley kein Feind mehr, wenn auch kein Freund. Er war für Draco innerhalb kurzer Zeit ein Orientierungspunkt geworden und auch etwas, was er mehr begehrte, als er sich hätte je vorstellen können. Sein Atem ging schnell, als er ungeduldig auf eine endgültige Antwort von Bill wartete.  
„Bist du dir sicher, Draco?“ Ihm stockte der Atem. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt, hatte Weasley seinen Vornamen ausgesprochen.   
„Ja, bin ich. Lass mich dein Eigentum sein, bitte“, flüsterte er. Sein Verstand wusste nicht mehr, was er da von sich gab. Aber sein Herz wusste es genau. Bill war der Halt und das Vorbild, nachdem er sich sein ganzes Leben lang gesehnt hatte. Sein Vater war nie ein gutes Beispiel gewesen und mit Harry hatten ihn viel zu viele Konflikte verbunden, um sich vollkommen auf ihn einzulassen. Aber Bill war alles, was er sich unbewusst immer gewünscht hatte. Jemand, den man anbeten konnte und von dem man lernen konnte. Jemand, der wusste was in jeder Situation zu tun war. Jemand, der stark und gut war.  
Jetzt lächelte Bill und hielt ihm wieder die Hand hin. Es war anders diesmal, ernster, erwachsener. Draco legte seine Hand sehr gern in Bills Hand. Weasley hielt sie lange und sanft fest, während er ihm in die Augen sah.  
„Sehr schön, Draco. Dann fange damit an hier aufzuräumen. Wenn du fertig bist, zeige ich dir im Garten ein paar Dinge, die zu erledigen sind.“ Bills Stimme war sanft aber durchaus bestimmend.   
Draco nickte nur, überwältigt von seiner Erleichterung und seiner Vorfreude.  
So lief das hier also, dachte er gedankenversunken im Sinne von Bills Worten. 

Eine Stunde später robbte er auf Knien durch die Beete und holte das Unkraut zwischen den Möhrenpflanzen heraus. Nie war Draco glücklicher gewesen. Er grinste vor sich hin und zuckte mächtig zusammen, als er zwei sehr bekannte Stimmen hinter sich hörte.


	8. Chapter 8

„Ist das wirklich Malfoy?“, hörte er Potters Stimme, die irritiert klang. Und Ginny antwortete lachend:  
„Ich glaub schon. Ich erkenne ihn an seinem Arsch … hey, das war ein Witz, Harry!“  
„Kein guter, ehrlich …“  
„Hey, Malfoy!“, sprach ihn Ginny da auch schon an. Sein Gesicht war sicher rot wie eine Tomate. Bevor er sich umdrehte, zog sich Draco den Strohhut, den er gegen die Sonne auf dem Kopf hatte, tiefer ins Gesicht.  
„Was wollt ihr denn hier?“, fragte er auf seine typisch arrogant-verächtliche Art und stand auf. Ginny musterte seinen Aufzug unverhohlen, während Potter eher recht unglücklich an ihm vorbei sah und fragte:  
„Ist Bill da?“  
„Denke schon …“ Harry sah ihn nun doch an und Draco durfte erleichtert feststellen, dass Potters Gesicht nicht vor Hass verzogen war. Sie ließen ihn stehen und gingen ins Haus. Draco folgte, denn das Gespräch durfte er auf keinen Fall verpassen. Allerdings sah ihn Bill erst ungehalten an und zischte:  
„Mach dich sauber, bevor du ins Haus kommst!“ Draco stürmte raus, zog Schuhe und Handschuhe aus und putzte sich hektisch den Dreck von der Hose, bevor er wieder reinging.

„ …Tee?“, hörte er noch Bills Stimme.   
„Ja, warum nicht.“  
„Malfoy, mach uns Tee!“, befahl Bill ihm schon. Er nickte nur, verkniff sich ein Grinsen und begann Tee zu machen.  
„Ihr seid also der Kontrollbesuch?“, fragte Bill und klang deutlich genervt.  
„Nein, wir …“, begann Harry verlegen, doch Ginny unterbrach ihn schroff.  
„Doch sind wir. Wie läuft es mit dem Spinner?“  
„Nun, gestern hat er mir das Bad vollgekotzt, weil meine Freunde meinten ihn mit Brennendem Vogel abfüllen zu müssen und davor hat er mein wertvolles Waffenöl verschüttet, aber sonst läuft es gut.“ Harry kicherte und sah zu Draco. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und in Draco braute sich ein Lachen zusammen. Wenn Potter wüsste …  
„Ja, ja … aber ich glaube, Mum und Dad wollen andere Dinge wissen“, beharrte Ginny auf echte Informationen.  
„Was genau wollen sie wissen? Mit der Ausbildung fangen wir gerade erst an. Ansonsten ist Malfoy leichter zu handhaben, als man annehmen könnte. Er ist lernwillig und macht meistens was ich von ihm will.“ Bill klang ausdruckslos und so, als wenn er nicht wirklich Interesse an ihm und diesem Gespräch hatte. Ginny seufzte auch leise und flüsterte:  
„Und du … verspürst keinerlei Aggressionen gegen ihn?“  
„Doch eine Menge. Aber ich bin ja kein Wilder und kann mich schon beherrschen“, erwiderte Bill scharf. Die Schärfe in seiner Stimme führte dazu, dass Draco eine spontane Erektion bekam und ewig lange Kekse auf einen Teller stapeln musste, um sich wieder abzuregen.  
„Alles klar, Malfoy?“, fragte ihn dann Harry ganz überraschend, als er zum Tisch kam. Obwohl noch ein Stuhl frei wäre, wagte er nicht sich zu setzen, weil er Bills Blick sah.  
„Klar, Potter“, erwiderte er hochmütig wie früher.  
„Schon was gelernt?“  
„Aber ja. Bist du verflucht und brauchst meine Hilfe?“  
„Pffff“, machte Ginny und Harry verzog nur den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen.  
„Wie ihr seht, seid ihr umsonst gekommen. Malfoy ist am Leben und kann auch noch sprechen.“ Ginny beobachtete ihn allerdings genau, während Harry eher zu Bill sah und die Augenbrauen runzelte, als würde er etwas Seltsames merken.   
„Na, umso schöner. Machen wir einen Ausflug nach Tinworth Castle, wenn wir schon mal hier sind?“, fragte Ginny unschuldig und stieß Harry unauffällig an.  
„Ja, wäre toll. Ginny hat gesagt, die Aussicht von dort wäre phänomenal.“ Bill sah ganz und gar nicht begeistert aus.  
„Von mir aus …“, murrte er und fügte in seine Richtung an: „Du kannst ja inzwischen das Beet fertig machen und …“  
„Oder er kommt mit!“, sagte Harry und warf ihm einen freundlichen Blick zu.  
„Wenn es sein muss“, sagten Ginny und Bill beinah gleichzeitig.   
Der Fußmarsch zur Burgruine war anstrengend, weil es auch immer noch recht warm war. Draco lief am Ende und hörte den Gesprächen zu, die belanglos waren, weil nur Familienneuigkeiten ausgetauscht wurden. Kurz, bevor sie die Burg erreichten, ließ sich Potter zurückfallen.  
„Wirklich alles in Ordnung, Malfoy?“  
„Ja, man. Warum fragst du? Es klingt, als würde dir was an mir liegen, Potter!“ Harry ging klugerweise nicht auf die Provokation ein, sah ihn nur nachdenklich an und flüsterte dann leise:  
„ … weil Bill nicht so ungefährlich ist, wie du vielleicht denkst. Wenn irgendwas ist, scheu dich nicht, mich um Hilfe zu fragen, ja?“  
„Du spinnst doch. Bill ist total in Ordnung … für einen Weasley!“, fügte Draco besser bissig an. Dabei lauschte er seinem schnellen Herzschlag. Er war verliebt, Himmel. In einen Weasley. Jedes Mal, wenn er es so deutlich spürte, verschlug es ihm den Atem vor Überraschung. Harry schmunzelte und sagte dann nur kratzig:  
„Vielleicht bist du auch genau der Richtige.“ Gleich darauf ging er wieder zu Ginny und Draco konnte ihn so nicht mehr fragen, wie bitte das gemeint war. Der Richtige? Wofür?

Der Ausblick auf Tinworth war allerdings wirklich großartig, während die restlichen Burgruinen in seinem Rücken eher gruslig waren. Ginny erzählte etwas von geheimen Eingängen und unterirdischen Folterkasematten. Draco schmunzelte in sich hinein, Harry lachte und Bill widersprach nicht. Aufgrund Bills warnender Blicke, hielt sich Draco nur zu gern im Hintergrund. Nur ein Mal, kurz, bevor sie gingen, sprach ihn Ginny direkt an.  
„Wenn du Mist baust, Malfoy, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun, klar!“ Er verengte die Augen. Weil sie es erwartete, erwiderte er patzig:  
„Denkst du wirklich, ich habe Angst vor dir Göre?“ Ginny knurrte ungehalten. Harry zog sie zur Seite und Bill sagte zu seiner Schwester:  
„Keine Sorge, für diese Frechheit wird Malfoy gleich noch bestraft.“ Seine Stimme vibrierte dabei deutlich.  
„Fein. Lass ihn Fenster putzen, oder den Garten umgraben, oder was weiß ich … irgendwas ganz Schweres.“  
„Versprochen“, sagte Bill mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. Als Harry und Ginny sich gleich von der Burg weg apparierten, blieben sie allein zurück.

„Du hast meine Schwester gehört. Ich muss dich bestrafen, Draco.“  
„Ich habe nur getan, was sie von mir erwartet hat“, erwiderte er voller Vorfreude.  
„Ich weiß. Und das ist auch gut so. Vielleicht funktioniert es ja doch, das Ganz geheim zu halten.“ Bill hatte sich auf eine niedrige Mauer gesetzt. Die Sonne war dabei unterzugehen und tauchte die Ruine in ein romantisch warmes Licht.  
„Es funktioniert, da bin ich sicher.“ Draco bekam kaum Luft, weil er auf seine Strafe wartete. Bis dahin sah er Bill zu, der mit seinem Zauberstab spielte.  
„Ich gebe dir die Auswahl zwischen zwei Dingen. Wähle weise, Malfoy. Du kannst die kommende Nacht in einem der unterirdischen Räume der Ruine verbringen. Es gibt sie wirklich, wir waren schon öfter hier. Es wird kalt, dunkel und vielleicht gibt es sogar Geister. Du würdest deinen Zauberstab natürlich nicht dabei haben und könntest auch nicht raus, weil ich den Eingang versiegeln würde und dich erst morgen früh abholen würde.“ Draco merkte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Nicht, dass er besonders ängstlich war, doch die Aussicht war nicht allzu erfreulich, zumal er nicht in Bills Nähe wäre.  
„Die andere Option?“, fragte er leise nach und senkte den Blick, als Weasley ihn intensiv ansah. Er spürte, wie sein Körper auf ihn reagierte. Unkontrolliert. Das war beängstigend und ebenso berauschend.  
„Die andere Möglichkeit wäre, du verbringst die Nacht gefesselt neben meinem Bett auf dem Boden“, sagte Bill mit sanfter Stimme und Draco wollte heraushören, dass ihm diese Aussicht viel lieber war. Verwundert sah er hoch, entdeckte ein verheißungsvolles Schmunzeln und fragte, bevor er es durchdenken konnte.  
„Bist du schwul?“ Bills Miene wurde hart, seine Augen ganz kalt.  
„Ist das wichtig? Nein, ich denke, für unsere Beziehung ist das keineswegs wichtig. Welche Option, Malfoy?“  
„Die letzte Option“, flüsterte Draco beschämt. Tränen brannten hinter seinen Augen, weil er glaubte zu verstehen, dass Bill das hier aus anderen Gründen mochte. Er war nicht wie er, der sich verliebt hatte und es mochte, wenn er sich einem anderen Menschen hingegen konnte. Bill tat es nicht aus Gefühlsgründen oder Liebe. Er tat es aus Gründen, die Draco nicht überblicken konnte. Vielleicht Selbsthass oder Bestrafung für eine begangene Dummheit.  
Seine Zurückweisung schmerzte, umso mehr sich Draco vorher Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.  
„Gut, dann lass uns zurückgehen!“, befahl Bill. Sie liefen zu Fuß und schwiegen dabei. 

Draco räumte im Garten seine Geräte weg und duschte. Später saß er mit Bill am Tisch und sah auf die Schatulle.   
„Nimm deinen Zauberstab, suche den Fluch und versuche ihn dir nochmal in Ruhe anzusehen. Sag mir, was du spürst.“ Bill trank einen Tee und betrachtete ihn genüsslich. Draco sah kurz in die Kerze auf dem Tisch, strich sich seine noch feuchten Haare nach hinten und versuchte jeden erregenden Gedanken an heute Nacht zu verdrängen. Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die kleine Kiste und schloss die Augen. Unter dem Tisch berührten ihn Bills Beine und verschafften ihm ein warmes Gefühl nicht allein zu sein.  
Er fand das dunkle Brummen wieder. Je länger er das Brummen aushielt, desto deutlicher begann er vor seinem inneren Auge eine Art Schloss zu sehen, was man im Normalzustand nicht sah.  
„Ich sehe ein Schloss!“, rief er aus. Bill lächelte.  
„Sehr gut. Versuche es nochmal und versuche es mit bekannten Zaubern zu öffnen.“  
Draco bemühte sich wirklich, aber das Schloss blieb vorerst zu. Bill schien das erwartet zu haben, denn er stand auf und holte ein dickes Buch.  
„Ich muss nochmal weg. In dieser Zeit solltest du hier einen Blick hinein werfen.“ Draco las den Titel leise vor:  
„Nordische Flüche und Gegenflüche.“  
„Jede Kultur und jede Region hat seine eigenen Flüche. Es gibt unzählige Bücher zu den unterschiedlichsten Regionen. Ich habe längst nicht die komplette Literatur dazu, nur eine kleine Auswahl. Wenn du richtig gut sein willst, solltest du alles zumindest schon mal gehört haben, am besten wissen. Aber davon bist du noch Jahre entfernt. Aber anfangen kannst du schon mal.“  
„Wohin gehst du?“  
„Es geht dich nichts an …“ Draco murrte und Bill fügte an:  
„Meinetwegen … ich treffe mich mit Aaron und Skid, um ihnen zu sagen, dass das so nicht geht. Ich bin nicht so lange weg. Nicht, dass du glaubst, ich habe deine Bestrafung vergessen. Keinen Grund zu grinsen, Malfoy. Das wird dir heute Nacht sicher vergehen, auch wenn du glaubst, du sehnst dich danach … du wirst es verabscheuen, versprochen!“   
Verwundert sah er Bill nach. Irgendwie fiel ihm keine logische Erklärung zu dieser Ansage ein. Er konnte sich nur überraschen lassen.

Tatsächlich schaffte Draco eine Menge Seiten, bis Bill zurückkam. In den letzten zehn Minuten konnte er sich kaum noch konzentrieren und war total hibbelig. Bills Gesichtsausdruck war auch vielversprechend, wenn er es auf eine Bestrafung anlegte, denn er knurrte nur auf seine Frage, wie es gewesen war und starrte ihn finster an. Gehorsam folgte Draco ihm auf seinen Befehl hin ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Zieh dich bis auf deine Unterhose aus, geh Zähneputzen, oder was du sonst noch machen musst und komm wieder her.“  
„Warum lädst du Aaron und Skid nicht einfach mal zum Essen ein und wir reden mit den Beiden? Ich glaube, sie verstehen das und sind nur daran interessiert, dass es dir gut geht“, versuchte es Draco und kam sich mit seinem umgänglichen Vorschlag wirklich clever vor.  
„Halt die Klappe. Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Sie wissen nichts, gar nichts.“  
„Aber Skid scheint intelligent und umgänglich und Aaron ist zumindest kein Idiot. Warum denkst du …“ Bills Schlag erschreckte ihn. Seine Wange brannte und Draco rieb sich darüber.  
„Hör auf damit mir Ratschläge zu unterbreiten!“, fauchte Bill ungehalten. Er schien wirklich wütend zu sein und er sollte nun wirklich lieber still sein. Draco beeilte sich im Bad und ging nur in Shorts erneut zu Bill. Der wartete schon auf ihn. In seiner Hand war nur sein Zauberstab.  
„Du willst das wirklich?“ Seine Stimme klang so belegt, dass Dracos Herz wieder wie wild klopfte. Und wenn es Weasley auch anmachte? Bills blauen Augen waren dunkel, sein Gesicht wirkte ruhig und besonnen, was ihn beruhigte.  
„Ja, unbedingt“, flüsterte er.  
„Gut, dann leg dich hier hin, auf die Seite, beide Arme hinter den Rücken und zieh deine Beine an die Brust, soweit du kannst.“ Draco gehorchte. Die Holzdielen waren kühl, aber nicht kalt. Sein Gesicht war zum Bett gedreht und er konnte unter das Bett in die Dunkelheit sehen. Nicht mal Staub war da unten. Bill flüsterte nun einen komplizierten Zauber, den Draco weder kannte, noch je gehört hatte. Dafür spürte er sich wie ein magisches Seil um seine Extremitäten zusammenzog. Das Seil ging um seine Schultern, seinen Bauch und auch um seine Beine. Verflucht, dachte er im ersten Moment total panisch. Natürlich war seine Vorstellung von einer Fesselung unschuldig und irgendwie sexy gewesen.   
„Kannst du dich bewegen?“, hörte er Bill fragen. Irgendwas war in seiner Stimme, was ihn hart machte. Das aber, ging nicht besonders gut, weil seine Beine so eng an seinen Körper gepresst waren.  
„Hmmm“, machte er nur.  
„Ja oder nein?“  
„Nein“, keuchte er rau. Die unerklärliche Erregung ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken.  
Der Rothaarige legte ihm eine dünne Decke über und ging selbst ins Bad. Für Dracos Geschmack brauchte Weasley dort ewig. 

„Alles klar, Draco?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann gute Nacht!“  
„Was? Warte!“  
„Auf was? Was hast du gedacht, passiert jetzt?“  
„Das… ist alles? Ich liege hier, reglos und … dann?“  
„Du wirst sehen, was dann passiert. Sei nicht so ungeduldig.“  
„Aber … Bill …“, jammerte Draco ein wenig enttäuscht, bis sich der Andere ihm zudrehte.  
„Liegst du unbequem?“  
„Ja, irgendwie. Geht so.“  
„Beschreibe es mir!“ Im Raum war nun kein Licht mehr. Nur ein schwacher Schein vom Flur strahlte sein gelbliches Licht unter der Tür durch.  
„Es ist … hart und kalt und ich starre unter dein Bett, wo nicht mal ein Staubkörnchen liegt.“  
„Es ist etwas unter meinem Bett.“ Bill machte vermutlich eine Zauberstabbewegung und Draco sah plötzlich eine große Kiste.  
„Oh … was ist da drin?“  
„Da drin sind alle verfluchten Gegenstände, deren Fluch ich nicht … noch nicht brechen kann.“  
„Zum Beispiel der Dolch?“  
„Richtig.“  
„Was ist mit dem Dolch?“  
„Nichts, was dich etwas angeht. Sag mir lieber, was das hier mit dir macht, Malfoy!“ Draco begriff, dass Weasley wirklich Geheimnisse hatte, die mit Fleur und dem Dolch zu tun hatten. Womöglich. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Trotzdem versuchte er sich nun auf Bills Frage zu konzentrieren.  
„Es … bringt mich irgendwie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück“, murmelte er und war dabei stolz auf seine überaus passende Antwort. Weasley schnaubte auch kurz erheitert.  
„Gefällt es dir?“  
„Ja, tut es. Es macht mich … unwichtig und … frei. Ist das komisch?“  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Soweit ich es weiß, waren deine letzten Jahre auch nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken, weil dir der Mut und die Stärke gefehlt haben dich deinem Vater und seinen Plänen zu widersetzen. Ist das so?“  
„Ja“, hauchte Draco nur beschämt.  
„Das hier, hat aber für dich noch eine andere Komponente, sexuelle Erregung, richtig?“  
Wieder konnte Draco nur leise zustimmen. Nicht, dass Bill es nicht gewusst hätte, es zuzugeben bereitete ihm dennoch einen roten Kopf.  
„Ich sag dir was, Draco …“ Bill war weiter an die Bettkante gerutscht und plötzlich spürte er seine Finger auf seiner Wange. Sanft strichen sie über sein Gesicht, berührten seine Augenbrauen und seine Lippen. Draco versuchte die Fingerspitzen zu küssen, aber Bill nahm sie schon weg.  
„… mir gefällt das auch und ich bin davon genauso überrascht, wie du es bist. Es erregt mich und fühlt sich gut an so mit dir umzugehen. Deswegen sind wir aber noch lange keine Freunde, denk das nicht, Malfoy. Ich bringe dir bei, was du wissen musst, danach verschwindest du wieder aus meinem Leben. Ich mache das aus zwei Gründen. Einmal gebe ich dir keine Schuld, an allem, was während des Krieges passiert ist, auch wenn ich denke, dass du ein paar fatale Fehlentscheidungen getroffen hast. Aber du warst auch nur ein Kind wie mein Baby-Bruder Ron. Zum Anderen will ich meine Familie beruhigen, bis sie mich wieder in Ruhe lassen. Also, gib keinen Anlass, dass ich dich zurückschicken muss. Wir beide hätten nichts davon. Machen wir lieber das Beste daraus.“  
„Dich erregt es also auch?“, fragte Draco mit bebender Stimme.  
„Das ist alles, was du gehört hast?“, fragte Bill in einem spöttisch-genervten Tonfall.  
„Nein, … ja … auch“, stammelte Draco und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Er war ja so ein Idiot.  
„Ja, tut es. Und ich könnte mir sogar vorstellen, dass du das bei mir tust, was ich bei dir im Keller getan habe, aber …“ Ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen kam aus Dracos Brust. Sein erigierter Penis war ungünstig eingequetscht und schmerzte.  
„… da du ja leider nicht kannst, werde ich es selbst tun.“  
„Was?“, keuchte Draco und versuchte zu Bill hochzusehen. Es ging nicht besonders gut. Seine Lage erlaubte es ihm nicht und es war sowieso viel zu dunkel. Er hörte die Decke rascheln, hörte, wie Bill seine Shorts nach unten zog und sagte hastig:  
„Wenn du mich kurz losmachst, dann …“  
„Nein, Malfoy! Nein. Bestimmt nicht“, erwiderte Weasley kalt, „… und jetzt sei still, oder du schläfst im Garten!“ Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte Draco auf jedes Geräusch. Bill tat es, ganz sicher. Die leisen Geräusche erregten Draco mehr, als hätte der Andere ihm laut ins Ohr gestöhnt. Es war kaum auszuhalten, zumal seine Erektion so eingeengt war. Mit steigender Erregung hörte er, wie Bills Atem schneller ging. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Draco nichts sehnlichster als auf ihm zu liegen, oder unter ihm, egal. Nur in seiner Nähe. Er würde Bill in sich spüren wollen, würde ihn umarmen wollen, seine Hände in seine Haare schieben wollen und seine Lippen über seine tiefen Narben auf seiner Wange gleiten lassen. Ein unartikuliertes Stöhnen entwich ihm wieder und er biss sich auf die Lippe, um den Anderen nicht zu provozieren. Nach drei, fast lautlosen Stöhnern, vermutlich bei zusammengepressten Lippen, kam Bill zum Höhepunkt und atmete dann ein paarmal tief durch. Erschüttert merkte Draco die Tränen in seinen Augen. War das Wut oder die Sehnsucht? Er verstand sich in diesem Moment kein bisschen. Dafür hörte er ein Rascheln, wie Shorts nach oben gezogen und die Decke hochgezogen wurde. Eine heftige Enttäuschung überschwemmte ihn so, dass seine Tränen nun doch überliefen.  
„Schlaf gut, Draco!“, sagte Bill leise. Seine Stimme war noch ganz warm und dunkel.   
„Gute Nacht, Bill“, flüsterte Draco.   
Wer war Bill Weasley? Mochte er Frauen und Männer? Erregte ihn nur diese skurrile Situation mit ihm, dieses Sado-Maso-Ding? Draco hatte das aufdringliche Gefühl, dass ihm einige Puzzleteilchen fehlten, um die endgültige Wahrheit zu sehen.   
Wie Weasley mit ihm umging, gefiel ihm, auch wenn das ziemlich überraschend kam. Darüber hinaus schien Bill nicht so ein idiotischer Charakter wie die anderen Weasleys zu sein und schon allein dafür musste er ihn respektieren. Eine ganze Zeit lang, während Bill ziemlich schnell einschlief, dachte er darüber nach, wie es wäre bei Bill zu bleiben. Für lange, für immer. Draco malte sich in bunten Farben aus, wie sie ein Paar wären. Mit Skid und Aaron würde er schon klar kommen. So übel waren die beiden nicht, wenn man sich an sie gewöhnt hatte. Das Haus war winzig, aber man könnte was daraus machen. Die Arbeit im Garten gefiel ihm, noch viel mehr, dass Bill ihm wichtige Dinge beibrachte. Tinworth war auch nicht übel und das Beste war, er war weit genug weg von seinem Vater und dem düsteren Malfoy Manor, was er so verabscheute. Nur nach seiner Mutter sehnte er sich, doch die könnte ja ab und zu mal zu Besuch kommen.  
Waren das sehr abwegige Gedanken? Das konnte Draco nicht beurteilen, wachte aber mitten in der Nacht auf, als Bills Fuß ihn nicht gerade sanft traf.  
„Aufwachen, Malfoy!“, zischte Bill ihn an.


	9. Chapter 9

„Was?“, keuchte Draco erschrocken und merkte sofort, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte.  
„Der Nachtjasmin, hast du das vergessen?“ Hatte er, stammelte aber „ … nein, natürlich nicht!“  
„Es sind noch etwa zwei Stunden, bis es hell wird. Die beste Zeit, um ihn zu sammeln. Los, zieh dich an. Beeilung!“ Seine Gliedmaßen waren ganz steif und schmerzten, als er aufstand. Trotzdem war in ihm eine Wärme und Ruhe, die er so nicht kannte. Bill zog sich schon an und beachtete ihn nicht weiter, als er begann sich ziemlich ungeschickt anzukleiden. Wenig später waren sie zu Fuß auf dem Weg nach Norden, in dem es laut Weasley ein Wald- und Wiesengebiet gab, in dem sie den Nachtjasmin finden würden. Sie leuchteten mit ihrem Zauberstab und sprachen nicht. Draco war kein großer Fan von Dunkelheit, doch an Weasleys Seite störte es ihn nicht.   
Langsam drangen sie tiefer in den Wald vor. Bill blieb plötzlich stehen und sagte:  
„Bleib stehen und schließe die Augen, Draco!“  
Draco tat es. Es war euphorisch, weil neben ihm jemand stand, den er mochte.  
„ … und jetzt schnuppere. Riechst du etwas?“ Nach einer Weile, in der er sich auf die Düfte der Nacht konzentrierte, erreichte ein schwerer-süßlicher Geruch seine Nase.  
„Ja, ein süßer Duft“, flüsterte er ganz angetan.  
„Das ist der Nachtjasmin. Nun müssen wir ihn nur noch finden. Bleib in meiner Nähe, damit ich dir zeigen kann, wie er aussieht.“ Mithilfe des Lumoszaubers liefen sie durch das recht dichte Unterholz. Draco war anfangs ziemlich unachtsam und so peitschten ihm mehrmals Äste fies ins Gesicht. Als er mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht rieb, sah er Blut. Wie es sich anfühlte, hatte ihm einer der Äste sein Gesicht zerkratzt. Er schwieg und grinste. Bill sagte, kein Blut – aber wie es aussah, oblag nicht alles seiner Kontrolle. Blut war auf seiner Wange und das machte Draco in diesem Moment absurd stolz. Jäh hielt ihn Weasley am Arm fest.  
„Da drüben.“ Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Busch, an dem unscheinbare, weiße Blütenrispen zu sehen waren. Draco folgte ihm zum Busch. Der Geruch wurde stärker und beinah betäubend. Bill roch an einer der Rispen und schnitt sie dann mit einem kleinen Messer ab.   
„Beeile dich mit der Ernte, sonst kommen wir hier nicht wieder weg …“, flüsterte er ihm warnend zu, während Draco eine der Blüten abmachte und in den kleinen Stoffbeutel legte, den Bill mitgenommen hatte.  
„Wie meinst du das? Fallen wir dann ins Koma? Bei dem Gestank würde mich das nicht wundern.“ Bill lachte leise. Draco hatte ihn noch nie lachen hören und erschrak regelrecht. Bills Lachen war dunkel und vollklingend. Spontan versteifte sich sein Glied und er schnappte nach Luft. Er bekam keine Antwort. Bill schien mitunter wirklich kompliziert zu sein. Auf dem Rückweg erzählte er ihm, wie man die Blüten und das Öl magisch verband. In ein paar Stunden würde er ihm den Prozess zeigen. Dieses Fluchöl war keine Erfindung von Bill selbst, aber er hatte es weiterentwickelt und verändert, so dass ein Auftragen auf die verfluchten Gegenstände, sofern sie mit Öl zu behandeln waren, nur noch alle paar Monate notwendig war. Am östlichen Himmel wurde es schon heller. Draco war hellwach und gut gelaunt. Von seiner Depression, seinen Selbstzweifeln und seiner Langeweile der letzten Monate war nichts mehr übrig.

Als ihn Bill plötzlich grob hinter eine Hauswand zurückzog, wollte sich ein Schrei lösen, den Weasley verhinderte, indem er ihm fest die flache Hand auf den Mund presste.  
„Ssssscht!“, zischte er ihm ins Ohr. Draco war wie erstarrt und begriff im ersten Augenblick nichts. Doch dann hörte auch er die Stimmen. Es waren Männer. Einer sagte zum Anderen:  
„Warum weißt du nicht, wo er hier wohnt?“  
„Weil es mir Castor nicht gesagt hat, Idiot!“  
„Warum hast du nicht gefragt, verdammt!“  
„Man, so groß ist Tinworth nicht. Castor sagt, er wäre hier gesehen worden. Er hatte es im Bullarsch gehört. Wir finden ihn schon, keine Panik!“ Die Stimmen entfernten sich, aber Bill ließ ihn nicht los. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf seinem Mund, Bills anderer Arm lag fest um seinen Bauch. Jetzt presste er ihn damit eng an sich. Draco riss die Augen auf, denn Bills Erektion war überdeutlich zu spüren.   
„Bewege dich nicht“, hörte er ihn rau an seinem Ohr flüstern. Sie standen an einer Hauswand, nahe einem Fenster, hinter dem es zum Glück dunkel war. Bill nahm seine Hand nun von seinem Mund, schob sie unter sein Hemd und strich fest über seine Haut. Wie gelähmt stand Draco da, spürte ihn hinter sich und wusste nicht mehr, ob das real war. Erst das seltsame Gespräch der Männer, die scheinbar jemanden suchten und dann Bills … er wusste gar nicht, wie er es benennen sollte. Berührung? Überfall? Begehren?   
Tatsache war, ein Arm hielt ihn fest, während die andere nun seine Hose öffnete. Nicht bewegen, nicht sprechen, ermahnte sich Draco selbst, weil er auf keine Fall wollte, dass diese bizarre Situation endete. Bill atmete schneller neben seinem Ohr und drückte ihm sein Gesicht zwischen Schulter und Hals in den Nacken, als er seinen Schwanz umfasste. Draco selbst musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht allzu erwartungsvoll aufzustöhnen. Bills Unterleib drückte sich an seine Rückseite, während seine warmen Finger seine Erektion rieben. Das hier, war bei weitem die verrückteste Situation, in der sich Draco je befunden hatte. Schüchtern legte er seine eine Hand auf Bills Arm, der ihn so an sich drückte, dass es ihm schwer fiel Luft zu holen. Seinen anderen Arm hob er hoch und seine Hand legte sich an Bills Gesicht, was noch immer an dieser Stelle in seinem Nacken war, als schämte er sich für das, was sie taten. Unter seinem Hemd, an der Stelle, an der Bills Mund war, wurde es heiß, so schnell keuchte er. Alles ging viel zu schnell und passierte viel zu abrupt. Draco keuchte nun doch hörbar, Bill drückte ihn nur Sekunden später mit dem Gesicht gegen die Hauswand, nur um sich gleich danach nur noch fester gegen ihn zu pressen.   
Unter Bills feinfühligen Fingern, klettere Draco immer höher. Dass sich der Rothaarige seinerseits in eindeutiger Absicht an ihn drückte, gefiel ihm sehr. Als Draco es keine Sekunde länger aushalten konnte, drückte er mit seiner eigenen Hand gegen die von Bill. Sein Samen war heiß und sein Unterleibszucken süß. Bills Keuchen wurde tiefer und dann umschlang er Dracos Unterleib mit beiden Armen schmerzhaft fest. Mit einem dunklen Brummen beendete Bill diese schräge Handlung und lockerte seinen Griff. Draco zitterte, so überwältigt und überrascht war er von allem. Dann ging neben ihnen das Licht hinter dem Fenster an.  
„Ach du Scheiße, weg hier!“, befahl Weasley und zerrte ihn vorwärts. Dacos Hosenstall war noch offen, als er losrannte. Unter Gekicher und Gestolper entfernten sie sich und Draco schaffte es erst kurz vor Bills Haus sich die Hose zu schließen. Immerhin hatte Bill ihren geernteten Jasmin bei sich, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen.  
Nein, eigentlich wäre es nicht umsonst, dachte Draco liebevoll.  
„Geh noch ein wenig schlafen!“, befahl ihm Bill und schob ihn in seine Kammer. Er selbst ging ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür, was für ihn hieß, dass er Bill allein lassen musste.  
Kaum hatte er die Hose ausgezogen und lag auf seiner Matratze, schlief Draco ein. Glücklich, zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten.

Mit keinem Wort erwähnte Bill am nächsten Morgen, was passiert war. Nach dem Frühstück, bei dem Draco am Tisch sitzen durfte, gingen sie in den Keller. Dort zeigte ihm Weasley, wie die Blüten zu behandeln und dem Öl zu gefügt werden mussten. Das wäre nun Dracos Aufgabe für die kommenden Stunden.  
„Was denkst du, wen die beiden Männer letzte Nacht gesucht haben?“  
„Frag doch nicht so dumm. Du weißt genau, dass sie dich suchen!“, erwiderte Bill unfreundlich. Seine Haare waren offen und ungekämmt. Außerdem wirkte er so, als hätte er den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen und würde sich noch immer Vorwürfe machen. Zumindest hatte er für Draco kaum einen Blick übrig, sondern wirkte in sich gekehrt und seltsam leidend.   
„Niemand sucht mich, falls du das andeuten willst“, knurrte er ihn an.  
„Wir werden es bald wissen. Ich werde mit dem Wirt vom Bullarsch und vielleicht mit diesem Castor reden, wenn ich ihn finde. Aber ich denke, du hast deiner Familie nie gesagt, wo du dich aufhältst und dein Alter lässt dich jetzt suchen.“ Dracos Mund stand offen, weil ihm das nicht in den Sinn gekommen war. Aber Weasley hatte wohl recht. Andererseits hatte ihm Blaise mal vor einiger Zeit etwas von einer geheimnisvollen, vom Ministerium nicht offiziell autorisierte Rächertruppe erzählt, die Jagd auf ehemalige Todesser machten, um sie still und heimlich zur Strecke zu bringen, damit sie sich nie wieder erheben. Davon erzählte er Bill nun. Dessen blaue Augen sahen ihn dabei nachdenklich an.  
„Davon habe ich nichts gehört. Aber ich werde Nachforschungen anstellen. Auf jeden Fall wäre es besser, du bleibst vorerst im Haus und öffnest niemanden die Tür. Nicht Aaron und Skid. Auch nicht Harry und einem aus meiner Familie. Niemanden, solange ich nicht da bin, ja? Versprich es mir!“  
„Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?“, fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.   
„Unsinn. Ich will nur nicht noch mehr Ärger, klar?“ Enttäuscht nickte er und zupfte eine weitere Blüte von der Rispe ab.  
„Ja, klar“, murmelte Draco verstimmt und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Wenn ich zurück bin, erzähle ich dir etwas zum verfluchten Dolch, hm?“ Bill klang versöhnlich. Ohne hochzusehen, nickte Draco. Bills Hände um sein Gesicht, kamen unerwartet.   
„Sieh mich an, Draco …“ Er tat es, sah zuerst auf Bills Narben, dann auf seine Lippen und am Ende in seine schönen Augen, die immer ein wenig traurig wirkten.  
„Wenn du tust, was ich dir sage, wird alles gut. Falls es diese Gruppierung gibt – und ich will das nicht ausschließen – wird dir nichts geschehen, wenn du dich an meine Anweisungen hältst. Mein Haus ist geschützt, aber nur solange du die Tür nicht öffnest. Ich werde diesen Castor suchen und sehen, was ich über die Rächer herausfinden kann. Danach zeige ich dir einen … netten Ort.“  
„Was … ist mit dem Dolch?“, fragte Draco mit rauer Stimme. Etwas war an diesem Thema, was sich nicht gut anfühlte. Er sah es auch an Bills Gesicht, was sich verschloss.  
„Ich habe mit dem Dolch versucht meine eigene Frau zu töten. Das ist passiert. Ich erzähle es dir ausführlich, aber nicht jetzt“, flüsterte Bill. Draco konnte nicht an sich halte und küsste ihn. Im ersten Moment war Weasley wie erstarrt und Draco erwartete eine massive Strafe, die sicherlich schmerhaft sein würde. Aber Bill erwiderte seinen Kuss nach einem heiklen Augenblick. Allerdings eher zurückhalten und skeptisch. Schon löste sich Weasley, drückte Draco von sich weg und wiederholte:  
„Im Haus bleiben!“ Draco konnte nur nicken, weil sonst euphorische Worte aus seinem Mund geblubbert wären wie Seifenblasen. Seine Hoffnung, dass Bill doch Gefühle für ihn hatte, hatte sich immens verstärkt. 

Wie in Trance zupfte Draco Blüte um Blüte und baute sich dabei rosarote Luftschlösser, in die er mit Bill einzog. Er begriff, dass er wohl bisher noch nie richtig verliebt gewesen war. Zumindest hatte es sich nie so berauschend und zwingend angefühlt. Draco war aber durchaus auch gewillt an die Realität zu denken und führte imaginäre Gespräche mit Blaise und seiner Mutter und seinem Vater.  
Blaise war erschüttert.  
„Bill Weasley? Ernsthaft?“  
„Ginny Weasley, Blaise! Ich sage nur, Ginny Weasley!“  
„Sie ist ein Mädchen, Draco! Ein schlaues, taffes Mädchen!“, entgegnete Blaise verstimmt.  
„Na und? Bill ist … erfahren!“  
„Und ein Kerl!“  
„Fick dich, Blaise!“   
„Fick dich selber, Malfoy!“

Das „Gespräch“ mit seiner Mutter verlief schon sehr viel zivilisierter.  
„Wo hast du nur gesteckt, Junge?“  
„Ich habe einen Mann kennengelernt, den ich mag.“  
„Ach ja? Erzähl mir von ihm, Draco.“  
„Hast du richtig zugehört, Mum? Es ist ein MANN!“  
„Ich habe zugehört. Erzähl mir alles von ihm. Ist er gut zu dir?“ Das war alles, was eine Mutter Dracos Meinung nach zu interessieren hatte. Ging es dem eigenen Kind gut, war es egal, ob er Mann oder Frau liebte.  
„Er ist gut zu mir, Mum. Wenn auch auf andere Weise, wie du es dir vorstellst. Bill ist …“  
„Bill? Doch nicht etwa Bill Weasley?“  
„Doch Mum, genau der! Willst du immer noch wissen, ob er gut zu mir ist?“  
„Hm, besser nicht, Draco. Aber versprich mir, dass du es nicht versaust. Und vor allem, sag es deinem Vater nicht. Es würde ihn ins Grab bringen, wenn du ihm erzählst, dass du in einen Weasley verliebt bist. Allerdings … ich kenne Bill gar nicht wirklich. Vielleicht erzählst du mir doch etwas von ihm?“   
In Gedanken erzählte Draco seiner Mutter alles, was er von Bill wusste. Komischerweise fielen ihm keine abstoßenden Geschichten ein. Zu Ron hätte er eine ganze Menge widerlicher Begebenheiten zu berichten gehabt.

„Um was geht es?“, kam sein imaginärer Vater in den Raum. Draco, erfüllt vom Mut und dem Selbstbewusstsein von Bills Behandlung seiner Person, sagte fest:  
„Um Bill Weasley. Ich bin verliebt in ihn, Dad! Und er vielleicht auch … in mich! Vielleicht sind wir zusammen, ein Paar sozusagen.“ Sein Vater erbleichte, begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und fiel um.  
Tot.   
Scheiße nein, so durfte es nicht laufen. 

Oben klopfte es so laut an der Tür, dass Draco fast schon wieder das Öl umgestoßen hätte. Schnell rannte er nach oben und erinnerte sich gerade noch an Bills Verbot die Tür zu öffnen.  
„Wer ist da?“, rief er laut.  
„Wir, Aaron und Skid! Mach auf, Malfoy!“  
„Ich kann nicht. Bill ist auch gar nicht hier.“  
„Wir wollen zu dir. Uns entschuldigen. Komm schon, mach die Tür auf. Das hier ist kindisch und unhöflich, Malfoy!“, knurrte Aaron und Skid fügte an:  
„Bill wird dir ja wohl nicht verboten haben die Tür aufzumachen, oder?“ Draco dachte daran, dass sie ihre Beziehung geheim halten mussten und wenn er jetzt die Tür nicht öffnete, würde es echt komisch aussehen.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich verzeihe euch“, versuchte er es unbeholfen. Skid maulte auch gleich:  
„Ach komm schon, mach auf. Ich habe Durst und müsste auch mal pissen.“ Draco seufzte. Es waren eindeutig Bills Freunde. Er könnte doch nichts dagegen haben, dass sie hier waren. Nur kurz zumindest. Sein Gefühl war trotzdem zwiespältig, als er die Tür öffnete. Skid stürmte an ihm vorbei in Richtung Toilette und Aaron schlug ihm seine Pranke auf die Schulter.  
„Entschuldige, Malfoy. Wir hätten dich nicht mit dem Zeug abfüllen dürfen. Aber lustig war es, oder?“ Draco grinste, denn irgendwie war es tatsächlich lustig gewesen.   
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde sah sich Draco am Herd stehen. Er kochte für sich und die beiden Männer etwas zu essen, hoffte, dass Bill nicht ausgerechnet jetzt kam und ließ sich von den Beiden mit Geschichten ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mit Bill unterhalten, weil Skid der Meinung war, jetzt, wo Draco hier wohnte, müssten sie sich doch besser kennenlernen. Aaron hatte vorher so lange genörgelt, dass er etwas essen könnte, bis Draco genug hatte und begann Rührei zu machen.  
Dabei glühten seine Wangen vor Eifer. Früher hatte er immer geglaubt, dass Crabbe und Goyle seine Freunde waren. Das erste Mal bekam dieser Irrglaube einen tiefen Riss, als er Harry Potter traf und über die Jahre beobachten konnte, wie es sein könnte echte Freunde zu haben. Freunde, wie Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley und noch ein paar andere Mitschüler. Als der Krieg vorüber war, blieb Draco genau ein Freund: Blaise. Und ob er wirklich ein Freund war, war noch nicht mal sicher. In der letzten Zeit hatten sie weder etwas gemeinsam gemacht, noch alte Geschichten, über die sie lachen konnten. Nicht wie Aaron, Skid und Bill.  
Aaron und Skid waren gute Typen, wenn man den ersten Kontakt überlebt hatte. Recht zufrieden, sah er dabei zu, wie die beiden sein Rührei mampften. Die Tür ging und Aarons hastiger Kommentar war:  
„Los, Malfoy, gib mir schnell den Rest vom Ei, ehe Bill ihn mir wegfrisst!“ Dracos Mund war ganz trocken, als er Aarons Wunsch nachkam. Bills Gesicht war auch nicht gerade freundlich, als er in die Küche kam.  
„Sagte ich nicht, haltet euch von Malfoy fern?“, fauchte er seine Freunde an. „Sagte ich nicht zu dir, lass niemanden rein?“, fuhr er gleich danach Draco scharf an.  
„Alter, beruhige dich. Wir wollten uns nur bei deinem Hausboy entschuldigen und er war so nett uns Essen zu machen.“  
„Habe ich dich gefragt, Skid? Verpisst euch, los!“ Aaron stopfte schnell den Rest Ei in den Mund, grinste breit und murmelte mit vollem Mund zu Draco:  
„Nimm den Spinner bloß nicht so ernst!“  
„Wir sehen uns ein anderes Mal, Blondie!“, winkte Skid von der Tür gutgelaunt, bevor sie gingen.  
„Ich … es tut mir leid. Skid musste dringend auf die Toilette und … sie wollten sich doch nur entschuldigen und …“  
„Noch nie von Magie gehört, Malfoy? Vielsafttrank? Man, du Idiot! Die beiden hätten sonst wer sein können!“, schrie ihn Bill an. Seine Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und Draco musste zwanghaft auf seine geschwollenen Halsschlagadern starren. Weasley musste sehr aufgebracht sein.  
„Waren sie aber nicht“, flüstert er kaum hörbar.  
„Dein Glück! Jetzt verschwinde! In den Keller!“  
Draco schlich davon. Ihm war nach Weinen zumute, dabei hatte Bill mehr als recht. Er war doch so ein naiver Idiot. Vielleicht hatte er nun alles versaut. Dabei war er doch so begierig auf die Geschichte mit dem Dolch gewesen. Wie betäubt machte er sich im Keller wieder an seine Blüten und die Zubereitung des Öls, denn damit war er noch längst nicht fertig.  
Er hörte, wie Weasley oben noch eine Weile aufgebracht hin und her lief, was erst endete, als ein dumpfer Schlag erklang, der Draco Unwohlsein bescherte, weil er sich zwangsläufig vorstellte, dass Bill seine Faust vor Wut gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte.  
Dass es wirklich so gewesen sein musste, sah er wenig später.


	10. Chapter 10

Irgendwann kam Bill in den Keller.  
„Der Wirt des Bullarschs hatte keine Ahnung, wer diese Männer waren und diesen Castor habe ich auch nicht gefunden. Irgendwelche Vorlieben, Malfoy?“ Vage deutete er an die Wand mit seinen Folterinstrumenten und sah kein bisschen amüsiert aus. Draco sah die blutigen Fingerknöchel seiner rechten Hand und fühlte sich unendlich schuldig.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid und …“  
„Das sagtest du schon. Vorlieben? Oder soll ich wählen?“ Draco nickte nur irgendwie und Bill griff sich das stockartige Ding, mit dem kleinen rechteckigen Pattel am Ende.  
„Zieh deine Hose runter und lege dich mit dem Bauch auf den Tisch.“   
Weasleys Stimme war wieder ruhiger, aber Draco sah, dass seine Halsschlagadern immer noch pochten. Erregung flutete ihn, ebenso wie die Furcht vor dem Schmerz. Weil er es mit seinem Ungehorsam herausgefordert hatte, müsste er nun wenigstens würdevoll die Strafe entgegen nehmen. Deshalb ging er zum Tisch, drehte sich von Bill weg, zog seine Hose und seine Shorts nach unten und legte sich mit dem Bauch eng an die Tischkante. Allein diese exquisite Stellung und die Vorstellung, was der Rothaarige tun könnte, machten ihn geil, was in Anbetracht der nahen Tischkante nicht sehr angenehm war. Draco hörte, wie Bill ein paarmal Luft holte und dabei näher kam.  
Der erste Schlag war trotzdem unerwartet und ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Nicht, weil es weh tat, sondern weil die Lust in ihm zu explodieren schien. Wie verflucht, war das möglich? Bill schlug ihn insgesamt sechs Mal mit dem Instrument. Die ersten drei Schläge waren eher sanft. Es ziepte ein wenig und bereitete ihm eher Lust als Schmerz. Zwei weitere Schläge waren fester und sein Hinterteil begann zu brennen. Der letzte Schlag war so fest, dass Draco doch scharf die Luft einzog, die Kiefer zusammenpresste und hinter geschlossenen Lippen dunkel stöhnte. Sein Hintern schien zu glühen und angeschwollen zu sein, wie sein Schwanz, der aufreizend an der Tischkante lag und bei jedem Schlag dagegen gedrückt wurde. Hätte Bill seine Schlagstärke der ersten drei Hiebe beibehalten, hätte Draco für nichts garantieren können. Er wäre gekommen, ohne sich selbst berühren zu müssen.  
In seinem Leib wirbelten nun Schmerz und Lust wie verrückt durcheinander. Er blieb liegen, weil Bill nichts Gegenteiliges gesagt hatte. In seinem Verstand allerdings, war nur ein Gedanke: Lass es nicht aufhören. Noch nicht! Bitte!  
Er hörte wie Bill das Pattelding auf den Tisch legte und hinter ihm stehen blieb. Als seine Hände sein Hinterteil berührten, zuckte Draco zusammen. Bill war sanft, streichelte über seine brennende Pobacken und ließ seine Finger andeutungsweise durch seine Spalte gleiten. Jetzt erschauerte Draco immerzu, vor lauter Wonne und Vorfreund. Er zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, drückte sein Gesicht gegen das Holz des Tisches und hoffte, dass Weasley weitermachte.   
Auf jeden Fall war sein Atmen verheißungsvoll tiefer und schneller geworden. Als er merkte, dass Bill seine Hose öffnete, hielt Draco die Luft an. Würde er …? War er bereit dafür? Oh Gott. Er konnte absolut keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Aber Weasley penetrierte ihn nicht. Die Enttäuschung darüber kam später und auch die Erkenntnis, dass er es wirklich gewollt hätte. Bill befriedigte sich selbst, wobei er mit einer Hand immer noch absurd zärtlich über seine schmerzende Rückseite strich und mit der anderen Hand seine Erektion rieb. Sein keuchender Atem war wie ein angenehm frischer Luftzug auf seinem wunden Hintern. Bills Samen, fühlte sich hingehen sonderbar heiß an.  
Weasley sagte kein Wort. Auch nicht, als er sich anzog. Erst als er die Treppe hochging, sagte er mit belegter Stimme:  
„Räume hier auf, bevor du nach oben kommst. Ich mache uns Tee und Sandwiches, weil wir gleich einen Ausflug machen.“  
Mit Freude und Erleichterung stellte Draco allein an Weasleys Stimme fest, dass er ihm seine Dummheit vergeben hatte. Ein Ausflug! Und vielleicht bekam er doch noch die mörderische Geschichte des Dolchs zu hören! Die Schmerzen in seinem Hinterteil fühlten sich angenehm und sehr tröstend an. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst befriedigt. Aber einfach alles sprach dagegen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ihn um Erlaubnis fragen müsste. Er beeilte sich alles ordentlich wegzuräumen und ging anschließend nach oben.

Ohne weitere Erklärungen brachte sie Bill durchs Apparieren zum Strand. Sie suchten sich einen Ort in den Dünen, mit Blick aufs Meer.   
„Siehst das Haus, hinter uns?“, fragte der Rothaarige, nachdem sie wortlos die Sandwiches gegessen hatten. Draco hatte nur mit Mühe seine Zunge im Zaum gehalten, wollte aber seine Chance endlich mal etwas von Bill zu erfahren, nicht wieder verschenken, indem er unüberlegt nach vorn preschte und dummes Zeug redete.  
„Ja klar.“  
„Es war das Haus von Fleur und mir …“ Draco betrachtete es. Es war zu weit entfernt, um es genauer beurteilen zu können, aber es hatte immerhin zwei Stockwerke.  
„Nett“, entgegnete er diplomatisch.  
„Ja, es hätte nett sein können, wenn ich nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre die Kisten auszupacken. Sie enthielten zum Teil ungeöffnete Geschenke, welche wir zur Hochzeit bekommen hatten. Eins davon war der Dolch. Natürlich berührte ich ihn wie selbstverständlich, weil mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen wäre, dass man uns mit einem Geschenk schaden wollen würde. Ich war so ein Idiot. Aber ich tat es, weil Fleur auf mein Nachfragen hin sagte, es wäre ein Geschenk von einem weit entfernten Bekannten ihrer Eltern aus der Bretagne, von einem gewissen Gerald Gaspard.“ Bills Stimme war während seiner Erzählung recht ausdruckslos und sein Blick weilte unentwegt auf dem Meer. Draco betrachtete ihn allerdings mit Spannung aber auch einer ungewohnten Besorgnis. Als Bill den Namen des Mannes aussprach, kitzelte dabei etwas in seiner Erinnerung, doch schon sprach der andere Mann weiter.  
„Ich berührte den Dolch also und damit löste ich den Fluch aus. Ich merkte es natürlich sofort und versuchte den Fluch zu negieren, doch es war nicht möglich. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, welche Art Fluch es ist, oder gar, wie ich ihn brechen kann. Du hast es selbst gespürt, es ist wie ein schwarzer, bösartiger Strudel. Ich sicherte den Dolch nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen und war der Meinung, er wäre sicher. Die Kiste unter meinem Bett, ist beinah der sicherste Ort der Welt. Aber ich irrte mich. Ich selbst brach die Regeln und benutzte den Dolch, wie es vom Fluch vorgesehen war, gegen meine eigene Frau. Es war ein Zwang, dem ich nicht entkommen konnte. Nur dem Zufall und der ewigen Neugier meiner Eltern, die in diesem Moment kamen, ist es zu verdanken, dass Fleur nichts geschehen ist. Meine Eltern hielten mich auf und brachten Fleur von mir weg. Aber du kannst dir vorstellen, dass danach nichts mehr war wie vorher.“  
„Und … kannst du dir das erklären?“, fragte Draco behutsam nach.  
„Wenn ich wüsste, welche Art Fluch es ist, vielleicht. So habe ich keine richtige Erklärung. Fleur will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, obwohl sie inzwischen von dem Fluch weiß, weil ich ihr einen langen Brief dazu geschrieben habe, aber das verstehe ich. Es wäre zu gefährlich für sie, sich noch einmal mit mir einzulassen, selbst, wenn es mir gelänge den Dolch am tiefsten Punkt im Meer zu versenken, woran ich sowieso berechtigte Zweifel habe. Die eigentliche Sache ist, es lief vorher schon alles schief und wir beide wussten es. Dabei passten wir auf den ersten Blick wirklich gut zusammen.“  
„Ward ihr verliebt?“ Draco flüsterte nur noch und wagte kaum Bill anzusehen.   
„Ich weiß nicht … wahrscheinlich.“  
„Das klingt … vage.“  
„Hmmm. Ich habe den Dolch schon anderen zum Begutachten gezeigt, aber es gibt nicht wirklich viele gute Fluchbrecher im Land“, wich Bill ihm aus.  
„Denkst du, dieser Franzose Gaspard hat damit etwas zu schaffen?“  
„Ja, das dachte ich eine Zeit lang auch, aber Fleur schrieb mir, dass das totaler Unsinn wäre, weil GG, wie sie ihn nennt, ein netter, alter Zauberer ist, der uns bestimmt nichts Böses wollte. Ich glaube ihr das, auch wenn ich ihn nie getroffen habe.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du ihm trotzdem einen Besuch abstatten. Du musst es Fleur ja nicht sagen, dann kann sie auch nicht auf dich böse sein, hm?“ Skeptisch sah ihn Weasley an.  
„Du bist ganz schön hinterlistig, Malfoy.“  
„War das ein Kompliment?“ Draco drehte sich auf die Seite, weil er einfach nicht mehr auf seinem geschwollenen Hintern sitzen konnte. Dabei huschte Bill ein Grinsen über die Lippen.   
„Vielleicht war es das. Vielleicht hast du auch recht. Aber nicht mehr heute. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich nicht weiß, wer dich sucht. Vielleicht gehst du auch einfach zurück nach Hause zu deinen Eltern und …“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich habe doch noch gar nichts gelernt. Kann ich mir den Dolch nochmal ansehen?“  
„Ich habe ihn nicht mit.“ Wieder fiel Dracos Blick auf Weasleys Armband. Je öfter er es ansah, desto hübscher fand er es.   
„Und was ist damit?“ Nur mit seinen Augen deutete er auf Bills Handgelenk.  
„Was soll damit sein?“  
„Spürst du es nicht?“  
„Natürlich, aber das ist … eine Sache, die ich dir bestimmt nicht erzähle, Malfoy!“  
„Du weißt, dass das Armband verflucht ist und trägst es trotzdem?“, fragte Draco irritiert.  
„Komm, ich zeige dir das Haus!“, sagte der Andere ausweichend und stand auf. Bereitwillig ging Draco mit, aber seine Gedanken rasten hin und her. Der Name Gaspard sagte ihm etwas, doch er wusste nicht was. Dass Bill ein verfluchtes Armband trug, war eine andere Sache, die ihn besorgte. Dass er endlich die ganze Geschichte von Fleur kannte, beruhigte ihn. Es war keine schöne Geschichte, aber er verstand nun eine Menge besser. Unter anderem, dass sich Bills Familie sehr um ihren Sohn sorgte und so kritisch war, was sein Verhalten anging. Draco verstand auch Bills Distanz und seinen jähzornigen Unmut, spürte aber auch, dass das durchaus Charakterzüge von Weasley waren, die nur durch die Situation schärfer zutage traten.

In der Sonne leuchteten Bills Haare herrlich rot wie loderndes Feuer. Ein Feuer, was Draco spürte, wenn Weasley ihn bestrafte oder aber ansah, wie jetzt. Mit dem Rücken zum Haus blieb Bill plötzlich vor ihm stehen und hinderte ihn somit am Weiterlaufen.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich solche persönlichen Sachen mal einem Malfoy erzähle. Aber etwas ist an dir, was mir wirklich gefällt. Ich vermute, die Ereignisse des Krieges und deine unfreiwillige Rolle darin, haben dich nachhaltig geprägt und verändert. Glaub‘ aber nicht, ich unterschätze dich, Draco. Du bist nach wie vor ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy. Aber ich gebe gern zu, dass du mir gefällst und es nicht unangenehm ist mit dir zusammen zu sein.“ Jäh grinste Bill.  
„Das … war jetzt aber ein Kompliment“, murmelte Draco ganz verlegen.  
„Na klar, war es das. Bedanke dich gefälligst, Malfoy!“ Weasley meinte es nicht ernst, das sah er ihm an. Im Überschwang der Gefühle, küsste er ihn erneut. Diesmal legte Bill sofort seine Arme um ihn, zog ihn so eng an sich, dass sie zusammen strauchelten und fielen. Sie rollten die Düne hinab und lachten dabei. Sofort war Bill allerdings wieder auf ihm, packte sein Gesicht und küsste ihn erneut. Dieser Kuss war ganz anders. Verlangend, fordernd und er ließ kein Platz für Interpretationen.   
Dass Bill am Ende die Kontrolle behielt, nötigte Draco echten Respekt ab.   
Er ließ ihn abrupt los, stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihn hochzuziehen. Dann besichtigten sie das verlassene Haus, was langsam verfiel, Bill zeigte ihm das Grab von Dobby, was Draco unerwartet traurig machte. Dieses kleine, hässliche Mistding, dachte er liebevoll und schniefte ein paar Tränen weg. Dann apparierten sie nach Hause.

Bill legte ihm ein paar weitere Bücher auf den Tisch.  
„Lesen, Draco. Ich frage dich später ab. Skid und Aaron kommen heute kein weiteres Mal vorbei, also lass verdammt nochmal die Tür zu! Ich höre mich nochmal um. Wenn du müde bist, geh schlafen.“ Lächelnd nickte er und sah Bill nach, als er ging.   
War das hier gerade real? Wenn ja, war das so verrückt, dass er kaum selbst daran glaubte. Während er las, dachte er immer wieder über den Namen Gerald Gaspard nach. Es hatte etwas mit seiner Familie zu tun, da war er sich sicher. Hatte er seinen Vater diesen Namen mal aussprechen hören? Möglich. Hatte er ihn irgendwo gelesen? Auch denkbar.   
Dass er Bill unbedingt helfen wollte, begriff er erst, als er mehr gähnte, als er las. Ohne, dass er es merkte, schlief er über dem Buch ein und träume von Malfoy Manor.

Ruckartig erwachte Draco, als er in seinem eigen Haus von einem grusligen Geist durch die Gänge gescheucht wurde. Weasley war noch nicht zurück und Draco wurde sehr unruhig. Der Gedanke, dass sein Vater bestimmt etwas über GG wissen würde, war nicht mehr zu ignorieren. Und wenn er mal kurz seine Eltern besuchte und sie fragte? Wenn er Bill helfen könnte, würde das vielleicht dazu führen, dass sich auch Weasley richtig in ihn verliebte. Er müsste ja nur bis zur Schlächter Brücke kommen. Von da aus könnte er sich apparieren.   
Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür. Er wusste genau, dass er die Regeln brach. Am Ende würde es doch aber Bill helfen und das würde schließlich zählen.   
Tinworth war ruhig. In vielen Fenstern brannten Lichter, während Draco im Schatten der Hauswände zum Ortsausgang schlich. Weit kam er nicht, da hörte er Stimmen.  
Die Stimmen, der beiden Männer, die vielleicht ihn suchten.


	11. Chapter 11

„Wir fackeln einfach das Haus ab, dann kommt er schon raus wie eine Ratte!“  
„Ach Unsinn. Das sorgt nur für zu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Los, wir sehen nach, ob er überhaupt im Haus von diesem Weasley ist.“ Draco erstarrte. Sein Herz schlug schnell und hart in seiner Brust. Obwohl er in die andere Richtung wollte, folgte er den Männern nun. Weil er die Haustür geöffnet hatte, war Bills Haus nun ohne magischen Schutz. Verflucht noch eins, dachte Draco schuldbewusst.  
Der eine Kerl, ein dünner, riesiger Lulatsch, trat die Tür einfach ein.  
„Ich halte Wache. Beeile dich!“, sagte der kleinere, aber doppelt so kräftige Typ.  
Was sollte er nur tun? Ihm war ganz übel. Und wenn Bill sie überraschte? Wenn sie doch das Haus abbrannten? Alles war seine Schuld!  
„Hey! Ihr Idioten!“, rief er spontan und sehr laut aus, um sie von Bills Haus abzulenken. Der dicke Kerl glotzte in seine Richtung und der andere kam sofort aus dem Haus.   
„Ist das … Malfoy?“, fragte einer von beiden.  
„Denke schon. Wer sonst hat schon so helle Haare und ist so dämlich uns zu rufen?“  
„Dann los, schnapp ihn dir!“  
Draco rannte los, die beiden Kerle folgten ihm. Da er sich sonst kaum auskannte, schlug er instinktiv den Weg zu Tinworth Castle ein, um die Männer von Bills Haus und aus dem Ort zu locken. Auch weil er hoffte, dass seine Kondition den Berg hoch, besser war, als die der beiden Männer. Das war sie auch. Draco holte einen guten Vorsprung auf. Die Verfolger gaben allerdings nicht auf. Als er oben war, merkte er, dass es eine Einbahnstraße war.   
Und jetzt, dachte er panisch. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um Licht zu machen und sich zu apparieren, doch seine Waffe war weg. Wie es aussah, hatte er sie unterwegs verloren.  
„Scheiße!“, keuchte er hysterisch und glitt in das erstbeste dunkle Loch, was er fand. Leider hatte das Loch keinen Boden und so rutschte er einen fast senkrechten Tunnel nach unten, ohne es aufhalten zu können. Dann fiel er bestimmt vier oder fünf Meter in die Tiefe. Beim Aufschlagen, verlor er das Bewusstsein. So merkte er nicht mehr die Steine und den Schutt, die auf ihn fielen. Immerhin verschloss sich so das Loch ein wenig und die beiden Männer fanden ihn nicht.  
„Ich wette, der Scheißer hat sich appariert!“, sagte der eine Kerl.  
„Der kommt schon wieder. Wie es aussieht, wohnt er ja tatsächlich bei diesem Weasley. Komm, wir beraten uns besser woanders und nicht hier in Tinworth. Mit seinem Geschrei hat Malfoy vielleicht zu viele Bewohner aufmerksam gemacht. Weg hier. Wir kommen wieder.“

Das Erste, was Draco wahrnahm, war Dunkelheit. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei kam er zu sich. Es blieb dunkel. Dunkel, aber nicht stockdunkel. Weil sein Kopf schmerzte, griff er an seine Stirn. Sie war feucht. Blut, schlussfolgerte er panisch. Es brauchte ein paar Momente, bis Draco rekonstruieren konnte, was geschehen war. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab verloren, war in das Loch gesprungen, um sich zu verstecken. Leider war das „Loch“ eine Art Tunnel gewesen und nun befand er sich in einem der unterirdischen Kasematten, wie Ginny gesagt hatte? Sah ganz so aus. Draco lauschte, es war nichts zu hören. Als er nach oben sah, drang minimal Licht durch den Schutt und die Steine. Das hieße, es war schon Tag. Bill würde sich sorgen und ihn suchen. Hoffentlich!  
Hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht geirrt und all das hier war ein abgekartetes Spiel der Weasley-Sippe, um ihm Angst zu machen und ihn endgültig zu vernichten, in dem sie seine Gefühle … nein, denk das nicht, Draco!  
Wenn, würde er so etwas höchstens Ginny zutrauen, aber Harry würde da nie mitmachen. Wie war er nur in eine so absurde Sache hineingeraten? Vielleicht wäre er doch besser einfach nur ein paar Tage zu Blaise gegangen und nichts von dem hier wäre passiert. Was aber auch schade wäre. In den letzten Tagen hatte er nicht nur etwas über Flüche gelernt, sondern auch wie man kochte, dass er wirklich auf Männer stand und dass es ihm gefiel, wenn er bestraft wurde, inklusive dem leichten Schmerz. Ein wenig Schmerz reinigte den Geist und die Ekstase der Erniedrigung war unbeschreiblich, wie auch das Gefühl sich ganz einer anderen Person auszuliefern, der man vertrauen konnte. Bill Weasley konnte er vertrauen, auch wenn seine Geschichte über den Dolch eher besorgniserregend war.   
Und da war Draco wieder bei seinem Bedürfnis Bill unbedingt helfen zu wollen, als er Stimmen hörte.  
„… wenn sein Zauberstab hier ist, muss Malfoy auch hier sein. Malfoy?!“ Es war Aaron, den Draco hörte. Nie hatte er sich mehr gefreut dessen dunkle, immer ein wenig aggressive Stimme zu hören.  
„Hier!“, schrie er aus Leibeskräften.  
„Hast du auch was gehört?“, fragte Skid und Draco brüllte so laut er konnte.  
„Ja. Kam von unten, oder? Malfoy?“ Draco schrie, bis er heiser war. Und endlich rieselte Schutt auf ihn und er sah mehr Licht.  
„Da unten! Hey, Malfoy, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Skid durch das kleine Loch, was sie gemacht hatten.  
„Ja, aber holt mich raus, bitte.“  
„Haben wir gleich.“ Aaron und Skid benutzten Magie, um das Loch zu vergrößern und Draco zu befreien. Als er endlich wieder im Licht stand und die Augen zusammenkniff, war er sehr erleichtert.  
„Wenn du willst, trage ich dich zurück, Blondie“, witzelte Aaron schon wieder, während ihm Skid seinen Zauberstab in die Hand drückte.  
„Nein, geht schon. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll“, sagte er ganz gerührt. Skid sah ihn recht besorgt an.  
„Du siehst scheiße aus. Los, wir bringen dich zurück.“ Ungefragt apparierten sie, soweit es ging und liefen den Rest zu Bills Haus.  
„Bill sucht im Wald. Er sagt, wenn wir dich nicht finden, wird er uns das nie verzeihen.“  
„Das hat er nicht so gemeint, Skid!“, warf Aaron verstimmt ein.  
„Ich weiß. Aber er war ziemlich besorgt. Holst du ihn?“ Die Frage ging an Aaron, der nickte. Skid begleitete Draco ins Haus und war schon dabei sich um seine Kopfwunde zu kümmern, als Bill mit Aaron zurück kam. Bill stürzte auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände und besah ihn sich. Er war sehr bleich, seine Narben stachen rot hervor und unter seinen Augen waren Schatten. Seine blauen Augen waren ganz dunkel und Draco erwartete beinah geküsst zu werden. Das tat Bill allerdings nicht. Seine Stimme war allerdings rau und so ungewohnt emotional, dass sich Dracos Glied ein wenig versteifte.  
„Ich dachte schon, sie hätten dich erwischt. Erzähl, was geschehen ist!“ Draco erzählte von seinen Gedanke und dass ihn der Name Gaspard nicht losgelassen hatte. Er beichtete, was er vorgehabt hatte und wie er auf die Burg geflohen war, wo er im Dunkeln in das Loch stürzte. Aaron warf ein, dass sie Dracos Zauberstab bei ihrer Suche kurz vor dem Loch gefunden hatten, weil sie einen auf ihn geprägten Suchzauber laufen hatten. Bill war weniger wütend, wie er erwartet hatte. Nachdenklich lauschte er Dracos Bericht und sagte am Ende nüchtern:  
„Gut, wir müssen wissen, wer die beiden Typen sind. Unbedingt. Du wirst zu deinen Eltern zurückkehren und …“  
„Nein! Nein, Bill! Tu das nicht! Ich flehe dich an!“, unterbrach ihn Draco mit versagender Stimme. Ein schnelles Lächeln huschte über Bills Lippen.  
„Du kannst zurückkommen, wenn du etwas erledigt hast. Aaron, du wirst mit Draco mitgehen. Ihr findet raus, ob Lucius Malfoy die beiden Männer angeheuert hat und auch, wenn ihr schon mal dort seid, wer dieser Gaspard sein könnte.“ Erleichtert lächelte Draco und nickte. Aaron sah wenig begeistert aus und knurrte nur dunkel. Skid verkniff sich gut sichtbar ein breites Grinsen.  
„Klingt schon besser“, sagte Draco.  
„Vorher solltest du aber duschen, dich umziehen und nicht so aussehen, als wärest du verprügelt worden.“ Gehorsam ging Draco weg und hörte Aaron noch maulen:  
„Warum denn ich? Schick Skid, der kann viel besser reden als ich, das weißt du doch …“ Den Rest hörte Draco nicht mehr, weil er duschte.  
Die vier jungen Männer frühstückten noch zusammen und Bill instruierte Draco und Aaron, welche Art Fragen sie stellen sollten.  
„Du hast doch keine Angst vor deinem Vater, oder?“  
„Nee, der ist doch nur noch ein Wrack. Allerdings verschlagen, wie eh und je.“  
„Viel Glück!“, sagte Skid und schenkte Aaron ein gehässiges Grinsen, was der große Kerl nur mit einem Grunzen erwiderte. Dann wurden sie zur Brücke gebracht, wo sie sich verabschiedeten. Natürlich erhoffte Draco einen Kuss oder eine Umarmung, aber dazu ließ Weasley sich nicht herab. Er sah ihn nur intensiv an und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. 

Zusammen mit Aaron apparierte Draco bis zum Eingangstor von Malfoy Manor.  
„Wow, wie gruslig und riesig“, sagte Aaron, deutlich beeindruckt, als sie auf das Anwesen zuliefen. Inzwischen fand Draco den anderen Mann nicht mehr beängstigend. Eher im Gegenteil, er war froh, dass Aaron dabei war. Es stimmte schon, Skid war eindeutig der eloquentere von Beiden und auch der mit mehr Charme. Am Ende aber, fühlte er sich bei Aaron sicherer. Bill war überaus klug ihm seinen großen Freund „auszuleihen“, denn das stärkte sein Selbstbewusstsein. Leider ahnte Draco nur zu gut, dass er das sicher brauchen würde, wenn er mit seinem Vater sprechen würde.

Als sie vor der Eingangstür standen, Draco wusste, dass kein Diener die Tür öffnen würde, sondern sehr wahrscheinlich seine Mutter, raste sein Herz doch wie verrückt.  
Es war Aaron, der entschlossen den Türklopfer bediente und ihn gleich daraufhin provokant angrinste.  
„Du willst doch sicher so schnell es geht zurück zu Bill, oder Blondie?“  
„Haha, sehr witzig“, flüsterte Draco und errötete.   
Seine Mutter öffnete nach einem Moment. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Narcissa sah zu Draco, dann zu Aaron und wieder zu Draco.“  
„Draco!“, rief sie dann aus und umarmte ihn fest.  
„Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht“, flüsterte sie in seine Haare und wollte ihn gar nicht loslassen. Erst als er sie sanft von sich schob, fragte sie mit Blick auf Aaron:  
„Ist das dein Freund?“  
„Das ist Aaron, ein … ein … mein Begleiter“, stammelt er hilflos.  
„Ein Freund“, sagte Aaron und deutete eine Verbeugung an, die Narcissa Malfoy erröten ließ. Als Aaron auch noch ihre Hand ergriff und einen Kuss darauf hauchte, begannen ihre Wangen zu glühen. Verlegen wandte sie sich ab und murmelte:  
„Kommt rein, ich mache Tee!“

„Spinnst du?“, zischte er Aaron an, als sie mit Abstand hinter seiner Mutter herliefen.  
„Was denn? Sie ist bezaubernd. Hübschen Frauen gebührt Aufmerksamkeit!“  
„Wo ist Dad?“, rief er seiner Mutter zu.  
„Ich wecke ihn gleich. Geht in den Salon und wartet da, ja?“ Draco drängte Aaron in den Salon und sah ihn aufgebracht an.  
„Du hörst auf meine Mutter anzuflirten, klar?“  
„Von dir lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen, Blondie“, grinste Aaron nur hinterhältig. Draco rollte die Augen.  
„Wenn mein Vater das merkt, wird er gar nichts sagen und dich im besten Fall vernichten.“  
„Ach, erzähle keinen Scheiß, Malfoy. Deine Mutter kann für sich selbst entscheiden. Hattest du nicht selbst gesagt, dein Alter ist ein Wrack? Was soll eine hübsche Frau in der Blüte ihres Lebens mit einem Wrack?“ Dracos Mund stand offen, so schockiert war er. Das hatte Bill sicher nicht geahnt, sonst hätte er ihm sicherlich lieber Skid mitgegeben. Leider hörten sie es schon Poltern und Draco hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr Aaron seinen Tod anzudrohen, sollte er weiterhin seine Mutter anbaggern. Zu allem Überfluss sagte Aaron auch noch, kurz bevor sein Vater den Salon betrat:  
„Deine Mutter ist übrigens ganz mein Typ.“   
Draco schnappte erschüttert nach Luft und hatte kurzzeitig das Gefühl zu kollabieren, als sein Vater den Raum betrat, wobei er sich schwer auf seinen Gehstock stützte, der früher nur ein modisches Accessoire gewesen war.  
„Draco! Der verlorene Sohn! Wo verflucht warst du?“, knurrte sein Vater. Weder umarmte er ihn, noch kam er näher als auf zwei Meter an ihn heran. Die grauen Augen musterten ihn abschätzend und Lucius‘ Mundwinkel hingen demonstrativ schlecht gelaunt nach unten.  
„Ich versuche etwas aus meinem Leben zu machen, Dad. Und nein, ich bin kein Aktenvernichter!“ Lucius‘ Blick ging zu Aaron.  
„Und wer ist der? Dein Gefängniswärter?“ Aaron blieb erstaunlich gelassen.  
„Mein Name ist Aaron Montgomery und ich bin ein Freund ihres Sohnes. Ein Freund! Nicht sein Freund!“  
„Was soll das heißen, Draco?“, fauchte ihn sein Dad an.  
„Das heißt, ich lerne einen echten Beruf.“  
„Beruf? Du bist ein Malfoy!“  
„Ein Malfoy, ohne Geld, Ausbildung und Freunde!“  
„Was … ist mit Zabini?“   
„Ach scheiß auf Zabini, Dad. Ich rede von echten Freunden und einem Beruf, falls du nicht zuhörst.“  
Lucius wankte plötzlich und setzte sich ächzend in seinen Sessel. Draco sah zu Aaron, der frech sagte:  
„Ich sehe mal, ob ich deiner Mutter mit dem Tee helfen kann …“ und dann ging er schon. Draco hyperventilierte fast, blieb aber gezwungenermaßen bei seinem Vater. Weil seine Knie ganz weich waren, setzte er sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel.  
„Ich lerne den Beruf das Fluchbrechers, Dad“, versuchte er einen versöhnlichen Ton anzuschlagen.  
„Und warum stiehlst du dich dann unter falschem Vorwand und wie ein Verbrecher aus dem Haus, Sohn?“ Auch Lucius sprach nun ein wenig ruhiger. Sein Vater war bleich unter dem Dreitagebart. Seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und es schmerzte Draco ihn anzusehen. Trotz allem liebte er seine Eltern.  
„Weil … mein Ausbilder Bill Weasley ist, deshalb.“ Lucius schwieg, sehr lange.  
„Ich weiß, Draco. Ich habe zwei Männer angeheuert, die dich notfalls mit Gewalt nach Hause bringen sollten, weil ich einfach nicht glauben konnte, was man mir zugetragen hat. Wie kam es dazu?“  
Draco erzählte seinem Vater fast alles und beschrieb ihm am Ende die Männer. Die Augenbrauen von Lucius schoben sich fest zusammen.  
„Die Beiden hören sich nicht nach Herm und Baal an, Draco. Das sind nicht „meine“ Männer, die ich ja jetzt zurückpfeifen kann, wo ich weiß, wo du dich rumtreibst. Hast du sonst irgendwelche Probleme?“  
„Habe ich keine, Dad? Du hast gehört, dass Bill Weasley mich ausbildet, oder?“  
„Ja, habe ich. Und ich hatte schon genug Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Denk nicht, ich kann einen der Weasleys ausstehen. Bill kenne ich allerdings nicht wirklich, doch das spielt keine Rolle. Ich weiß aber, dass sich die Zeiten geändert haben und du versuchen musst, etwas aus deinem Leben zu machen. Der Beruf des Fluchbrechers ist vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Wahl, wenn auch nicht ungefährlich. Taugt dieser Weasley was?“ Draco holte erleichtert Luft. Sein Vater schien keinen Tobsuchtsanfall zu bekommen und das war ein gutes Zeichen. Wie es aussah, hatte er wirklich schon genug Zeit gehabt, sich auf Dracos Missetat vorzubereiten.  
„Oh ja, er weiß eine Menge über Flüche!“   
„Und behandelt er dich gut oder lässt er seinen Hass auf unsere Familie an dir aus?“  
„Wir … hatten anfangs unsere Probleme, aber das ist vorbei. Bill ist in Ordnung und ich … bemühe mich.“ Draco wurde rot und konnte seinem Vater nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Lucius seufzte leise und nickte ein paarmal leicht.   
„Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht und dass wir nun wissen wo du bist.“  
„Dad? Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“ Eine irre Euphorie war in ihm entstanden, weil er zum ersten Mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit seinem Vater führte. Lucius, der sonst nur darauf bestanden hatte, dass man sich an seine obskuren Regeln hielt, schien auf seine alten, kranken Tage weich zu werden. Es gefiel Draco, denn nun ähnelte Lucius einem echten Vater, einem, der sich nur Sorgen um sein Kind machte. Dabei fiel ihm ein, wo zum Teufel blieb seine Mutter? Aaron würde doch nicht ….  
„Mum?!“, rief er laut.  
„Komme gleich!“, rief sie nach einer viel zu lange Weile zurück.  
„Ja, nun frag mich schon“, sagte Lucius ein wenig ungehaltener. Scheinbar war es ihm egal, dass Narcissa ewig mit Aaron irgendwo im Haus war.  
„Sagt dir der Name Gaspard etwas? Gerald Gaspard?“ Voller Anspannung beobachtete Draco seinen Vater und hörte dabei in den Tiefen des Hauses seine Mutter kichern wie ein junges Mädchen. Aaron! Dieses Schwein!  
Lucius wirkte nachdenklich, sein Blick war nach innen gerichtet.  
„Tut es. Lass mich nur noch ein paar Momente nachdenken …“, nuschelte sein Dad undeutlich. Endlich erschienen Aaron und seiner Mutter. Sein Begleiter grinste ihn breit an, während seine Mutter überaus verlegen und mit roten Wangen das Tablett auf den Tisch stellte und die Tassen verteilte.  
„Mein Vater hatte mal einen Freund, der Gaspard hieß. Ob sein Vorname Gerald war, weiß ich nicht. Dazu müsste ich nachsehen. Aber ich weiß, er lebte irgendwo in Frankreich.“  
„In der Bretagne?“  
„Könnte gut sein. Dein Großvater war ein paarmal bei ihm zu Besuch, aber ich glaube, Gaspard war nie hier. Weil … weil …“ Lucius Blick verklärte sich wieder und alle sahen ihn gespannt an. Daco wagte kaum zu atmen.  
„Ich glaube, Gaspard hasste die Weasleys noch mehr, als ich. Es ging wohl um irgendein Weib, was ein Weasley diesem Gaspard ausgespannt hatte, oder so.“ Mit kalten Händen holte Draco nun den Dolch hervor und legte ihn auf den Tisch.  
„Kennst du den Dolch?“ Lucius bewegte sich nicht, sah nur auf die Waffe und schwieg wieder eine Ewigkeit.  
„Vielleicht. Ist er verflucht?“  
„Ja, Dad, das ist er.“  
„Dann ist es eventuell der „Liebestöter“, Draco.“  
„Der … Liebestöter?“, wiederholte Draco. Lucius stand mühselig auf und sah zu Narcissa.  
„Hilf mir mal, Narcissa. Ich habe noch das Tagebuch meines Vaters oben, in dem etwas von dem Dolch steht.“ Narcissa nickte und führte Lucius aus dem Raum. Als sie weit genug weg waren, fauchte Draco Aaron an.  
„Wenn du meine Mutter anfasst, …“  
„Dann was?“, schmunzelte Aaron amüsiert.  
„Dann … dann …“  
„Reg dich ab, sie ist eine anständige Frau und würde sich nie mit mir einlassen, solange dein schrumpeliger alter Herr noch am Leben ist“, knurrte Aaron. Wie es aussah, hatte er von Narcissa einen Korb bekommen. Immerhin, dachte Draco mit heftigem innerem Zittern. Von dieser Situation war er gerade total überfordert.  
„Wehe, du sagst das Bill oder Skid!“  
„Hä?“  
„Behalte das mit deiner Mutter einfach für dich, klar?“ Aaron klang plötzlich nicht mehr wie ein überheblicher Weiberheld, sondern so, als würde es ihm wirklich etwas ausmachen, dass seine Mutter sich nicht direkt und auf dem Küchentisch auf ihn eingelassen hat.  
„ … sonst gebe ich deinen Eltern einen Tipp, dass Bill dir nicht nur beibringt Flüche zu brechen.“ Erschrocken sah Draco ihn an.  
„Kein Grund rot zu werden, Blondie. Denkst du, wir sind blöd? Wir kennen Bill schon ziemlich lange und haben uns immer gefragt, was er mit einem Mädchen will. Nichts gegen Fleur, aber das ist nicht so Bills Ding. Mädchen sind viel zu weich und zerbrechlich. Aber, ich werde nicht aufgeben, das sollte dir klar sein.“ Total verwirrt blinzelte Draco. Bills Freunde wussten über ihn Bescheid? Was meinte Aaron mit dem nicht Aufgeben? Seine Mutter?  
„Du … meinst, du willst meiner Mutter weiterhin den Hof machen? Bist du noch ganz dicht?“  
„Warum?“  
„Du kennst sie seit ein paar Minuten und bist … keine Ahnung zehn, fünfzehn Jahre jünger?“ Draco fand kaum Worte, um diese Absurdität auszusprechen.  
„Pfff, das ist genauso unwichtig, wie deine Sado-Maso-Spielchen mit Bill. Meine Güte, Malfoy, werde erwachsen!“ Er war absolut sprachlos und fand beim besten Willen keine Worte, bis seine Eltern zurück kamen.  
Sein Vater legte ein müffelndes Buch in braunem, abgewetztem Ledereinband auf den Tisch und musste erst einmal eine ganze Weile um Luft ringen. In der Zeit tranken sie Tee und aßen vom Biskuit, während Narcissa Fragen über Tinworth stellte. Sie stellte sie Aaron, wie Draco sehr wohl und ziemlich irritiert merkte.  
Dann endlich schlug sein Vater das Notizbuch auf.


	12. Chapter 12

„Da steht es …“, sagte sein Vater, nachdem sie ihm alle ungeduldig beim Blättern und Lesen zugesehen hatten. Lucius begann mit rauer Stimme vorzulesen:

„Gaspard hat mir einen Dolch gezeigt. Hübsch gearbeitet, mit Elfenbeingriff und scharf geschliffener Klinge. Aus Äthiopien, von einem Kriegerschamanen, hat er stolz gesagt. Ich bezweifele das, behalte das aber lieber für mich. Er ist sehr enthusiastisch. Kannst du ihn verfluchen und diesem vermaledeiten Weasley unterschieben, fragt er mich? Natürlich kann ich! Als ich GG verlasse, habe ich den Dolch dabei und ihm das Versprechen gegeben ihn verflucht dem Weasley-Bastard zukommen zu lassen, der ihm seine Geliebte gestohlen hat. Meine Suche nach dem passenden Fluch gestaltet sich schwierig, denn er darf nicht zu offensichtlich sein. Erst in uralten Handschriften eines Urahnen finde ich den Liebestöter-Fluch, der Waffen verflucht, um damit zu töten, was man liebt. Nur nicht selbst berühren, denke ich voller Vorfreude!  
Der Fluch ist komplex und kompliziert, für mich aber ein Leichtes. Ich muss dazu nur an diese Blutsverräter denken, die sich mit dünnem Blut paaren. Ekelhaftes Pack!  
…  
Es ist getan. Nach ein paar Anläufen, ist der Dolch nun verflucht. Jetzt muss er nur noch zu Weasley kommen und er wird dieses verräterische Weibsstück eigenhändig ermorden. Ich muss GG bewundern. Die Frau, die er liebte, von einem Rivalen umbringen zu lassen, ist genial. Aber sie ist eine treulose Hexe und hat es wohl nicht anders verdient. Mir fällt schon was ein, wie ich den Dolch an den Weasley bringe.“

Lucius schnaufte und seine zitternden Hände ließen das Buch sinken. Narcissa griff danach und las weiter vor.

„Irgendwas ist schief gelaufen. Der Dolch ist nie bei Weasley angekommen. Dabei war mein Plan ausgeklügelt. Von GG höre ich auch nichts. Dieser alte, undankbare Dreckssack. Soll er seine Rache doch alleine planen. Als hätte ich nichts anderes zu tun.  
Ich weiß, der Liebestöter wird irgendwann sein Ziel finden. Er ist auf einen Weasley geprägt und alles, was ein Weasley damit töten wird, muss minderwertig, verachtenswert und abscheulich sein. Also bringe ich einfach ein wenig Geduld auf. Nichts leichter als das.“

Narcissa verstummte und alle sahen sich schweigend an. Nach ein paar Augenblicken sprach Lucius schwerfällig.  
„Der Dolch wurde also von meinem Vater verflucht, um einem Weasley zu schaden. Aber irgendwie verschwand er und tauchte nun bei Bill Weasley wieder auf. Und dieser Gerald Gaspard ist noch am Leben, sagt ihr?“ Draco und Aaron nickten zögerlich, weil sie es nicht so genau wussten.  
„Dann würde ich sagen, stattet ihm einen Besuch ab. Für die Taten meines Vaters kann ich nichts, gebt mir also keine Schuld. Und hier, nehmt das Tagebuch von mir aus mit.“  
„Und der Fluch? Im Tagebuch stand etwas von alten Schriften, Dad?“  
„Du kennst unsere Bibliothek, Sohn. Sie ist riesig. Ich sehe nach, doch das dauert bestimmt eine Weile. Vielleicht kommst du in ein paar Tagen vorbei und …“  
„Oder ich bringe euch das Buch nach Tinworth, falls Lucius es findet“, warf seine Mutter schnell ein. Ihre Augen glänzten dabei und sie sah auffällig an Aaron vorbei.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Mum …“, erwiderte Draco langsam und sehr unsicher.  
„Soweit ich weiß, funktionieren die meisten Flüche nur einmal, Draco. Wo genau ist das Problem?“  
„Ich glaube, Bill will verstehen, weshalb er es getan hat und der Fluch liegt noch auf dem Dolch, ich habe ihn selbst gespürt, Dad.“ Lucius Brauen hoben sich erstaunt.  
„Wenn das so ist, sei vorsichtig. Es gibt durchaus sehr komplexe Flüche, die nicht nach einer Benutzung verpuffen, sondern permanent sind. Aber dafür müssen sie wirklich exzellent gemacht worden sein. Mein Vater war allerdings ein sehr begnadeter Schwarzmagier und ich traue ihm zu, dass …“  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen gehen“, unterbrach Aaron recht unhöflich Lucius Schwärmerei über die Dunklen Künste seines Vaters. Entsprechend gekränkt sah er ihn auch an. Draco musste lächeln und traf dabei auf das Schmunzeln seiner Mutter. Verschwörerisch sahen sie sich an. In mancher Hinsicht war Lucius Malfoy einfach unverbesserlich.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich, wobei Lucius sich sogar aus dem Sessel wuchtete und Draco umarmte.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Sohn. Flüche sind unberechenbar und vor einige sind unbrechbar!“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.  
Aaron gab seiner Mutter vor den Augen von Lucius erneut einen Handkuss. Lucius verdrehte nur die Augen und schlurfte weg, während seine Mutter kicherte und verlegen Draco umarmte.  
„Ich komme bald zu Besuch“, flüsterte sie Draco zu.  
„N … nein, Mum. Das ist wirklich unnötig und …“  
„Keine Widerrede. Ich bringe euch das Buch, sobald dein Vater es gefunden hat“, sagte sie schon schärfer. Draco wagte nicht mehr zu widersprechen. Mit Aaron lief er die Auffahrt hinunter.

„Wollen wir gleich zu diesem Gaspard?“, fragte ihn Aaron unvermittelt.  
„Was? Wieso?“  
„Na ja, ich befürchte, wenn Bill sich der Sache annimmt, könnte das in einem Desaster enden.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Wenn wir beiden uns um den alten Zauberer kümmern, herausfinden, ob es wirklich der war, der den Fluch in Auftrag bei einem Malfoy gegeben hat, können wir ihn gleich vor Ort erledigen. Bill wird nie etwas davon erfahren. Soweit mir bekannt, erlöscht so ein sehr namentlicher Fluch, wenn der Auftraggeber stirbt. Denn, wenn Bill erfährt, dass ursprünglich ein Malfoy den Fluch gesprochen hat und Fleurs Bekannter, dem sie vertraut hat, ein Verräter ist, wird es … unschön.“  
„Aber vielleicht können Bill und Fleur dann wieder zusammen kommen, wenn sich die Umstände aufklären“, warf Draco ein und merkte erst anschließend, was er gesagt hatte. Aaron sah ihn aus dunklen Augen recht verstört an.  
„Meinst du das ernst? Du … bist doch in Bill verliebt …“ Draco wurde tiefrot.  
„Stimmt. Aber Bill liebt vielleicht noch Fleur und wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt diese schrecklichen Umstände zu erklären und aufzudecken, sollten wir das nicht tun? Weil wir Bills Freunde sind?“ Aarons Blick wurde noch skeptischer.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst ein echter Malfoy und ein Slytherin?“  
„Ja, dachte ich auch eine lange Zeit. Aber ich bin vielleicht mehr als das …?“ Ein schweres Seufzen kam aus Aarons Mund.  
„Dabei hatte sich das alles gerade so schön beruhigt. Du hättest Bill mal nach dem Angriff und Fleurs Flucht erleben müssen. Es war schrecklich. Und jetzt willst du, dass alles wieder aufgewühlt wird?“  
„Sind wir ihm das nicht irgendwie schuldig? Ist es nicht besser, er klärt das auf seine Weise?“  
„Ich sage es ungern, aber ich wünsche mir gerade, dass Skid hier wäre und wir das mit ihm besprechen könnten.“  
„Aber er ist nicht hier.“  
„Hast du Lust in der Winkelgasse etwas trinken zu gehen, wenn wir schon mal hier sind?“, fragte ihn Aaron plötzlich gutgelaunt.  
„Von mir aus. Füll mich nur nicht wieder ab. Und versprich mir, die Finger von meiner Mutter zu lassen!“  
„Draco, das kann ich nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass sie die Finger von mir lässt, weil sie eine gute Frau ist. Einverstanden?“ Draco erklärte sich einverstanden und die beiden begaben sich in den Tropfenden Kessel, weil sie nicht recht wussten, was sie mit der Information über den Liebestöter anfangen sollten. Aaron würde Bill gern weiteren Ärger ersparen und die Sache einfach selbst in die Hand nehmen. Draco ahnte, dass Bill das lieber selbst machen würde, wollte aber auch nicht, dass Fleur Bill vergab und die beiden wieder ein Paar wurden. Dabei wusste er, dass es das Beste und einfach richtig wäre.  
Das Ende vom Lied war, Draco und Aaron waren so in ihre sinnlose Diskussion über den Dolch und Bill vertieft, dass sie Harry und Ginny nicht bemerkten, die in den Tropfenden Kessel gekommen waren.

„Ist das Aaron?“  
„Wer ist Aaron?“  
„Einer von Bills Freunden. Was macht der hier mit Malfoy?“ Ginny wollte zu den beiden hingehen, doch Harry hielt sie auf.  
„Mischen wir uns nicht ein, ja?“  
„Was? Wo ist Bill? Was macht Malfoy mit Bills bestem Freund hier und überhaupt, warum sind sie hier und nicht in Tinworth?“  
„Ginny, ich verstehe deine Sorge, aber ehrlich, die beiden sehen nicht so aus, als müssten wir uns Sorgen machen. Komm schon, lassen wir sie in Ruhe, ja?“  
„Du verstehst es nicht, oder Harry? Bill hat versucht seine Frau zu töten. Bill war vorher schon schräg drauf gewesen. Wer weiß schon, was mit ihm passiert?! Ich bin seine Schwester und meine Aufgabe ist es, auf ihn aufzupassen.“  
„Aber Bill ist doch nicht mal anwesend“, versuchte es Harry hartnäckig. Ginnys Sorge war rührend, doch völlig übertrieben und leider basierte sie zu einem großen Teil auf ihrer Abneigung gegenüber Draco.  
„Sieh dir diesen Aaron an. Sieht er so aus, als würde er nicht mit Malfoy fertig werden?“, versuchte es Harry auf einem vernünftigen Weg. Dabei beobachtete er die beiden selbst. Draco wirkte gelöst und irgendwie anders, befreiter und umgänglicher wie nie zuvor. Gerade lachte er über einen von Aarons anzüglichen Witzen, die man sogar bis zu ihnen hören konnte.  
„Du hast recht. Trotzdem sollten wir wissen, was die beiden hier zu suchen haben, oder?“  
„Wir könnten sie ansprechen, aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, Malfoy nicht gleich wieder Vorwürfe zu machen, ja?“  
„Von mir aus. Rede du eben.“ Gerade, als sie doch zu Malfoys Tisch gehen wollten, waren die beiden verschwunden. Sie hatten sich offensichtlich in der Zwischenzeit disappariert.  
„Na klasse …“, ätzte Ginny finster.

Als Draco und Aaron zurückkamen, war niemand in Bills Haus.  
„Soll ich bleiben?“, fragte Aaron, während Draco in die Küche wankte, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen.  
„Nee, bin doch kein Baby. Verschwinde besser, ehe Bill heute noch ausrastet. Morgen reicht auch noch.“  
„Gut, aber sag ihm nichts, ohne, dass ich dabei bin, klar?“  
„Hast du etwa Angst um mich?“  
„Pffff. Aber wenn du tot bist, lässt mich deine Mutter nie ran!“ Aaron lachte dreckig und Draco warf ein Glas nach ihm, dem er geschickt auswich.  
Als Aaron weg war, schaffte er es gerade noch in Bills Schlafzimmer. Der Dolch fiel ihm beinah aus der Hand, als er ihn auf den Nachtisch legte. Anschließend fiel er aufs Bett und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Irgendeine rätselhafte Intuition weckte ihn. Vor dem Bett stand Bill und hatte den Dolch in der Hand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kalt und ja, mörderisch, dachte Draco, dessen Gedanken rasten. So langsam wie möglich versuchte er aufzustehen und ließ Bill dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
„Bill, das musst du nicht tun! Das bist nicht du. Es ist der Fluch. Lege den Dolch weg und ich erzähle dir alles, was du wissen willst.“ Bill kam näher und Draco, der eben seine Beine aus dem Bett schieben wollte, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.  
„Du … willst mich doch gar nicht töten, Bill. Du liebst mich nicht mal. Ich bin es, nur ein Malfoy. Du hasst mich. Komm schon, leg das verfluchte Ding wieder weg!“, bettelte Draco kopflos, weil er sah, dass seine Worte nicht bis zu Weasley durchdrangen. So muss sich Fleur gefühlt haben, die Arme.  
Flach und schnell holte Bill Luft, fixierte ihn und sprang dann mit einem kraftvollen Satz auf ihn zu. Mit seinem Körper versuchte er Draco wieder zurück aufs Bett zu drücken und mit dem Dolch seine Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Der Augenblick schenkte Draco zumindest eine große Portion Adrenalin, das es ihm erlaubte Bill wenigstens so weit von sich runter zuschieben, dass er aus dem Bett entkommen konnte. Im Dunklen rannte er zur Tür, doch sie war verschlossen. Bill war schon hinter ihm her. Im letzten Moment schaffte es Draco unter seinem Hieb hindurchzugleiten.  
„Bill! Hör auf damit!“, schrie er mit Tränen in der Stimme. Bill hörte ihn nicht. In stummer Verzweiflung kam er ihm nach. Draco brachte das Bett zwischen sich und Bill.  
„Bitte, hör mir zu, Bill Weasley! Du liebst mich nicht und musst mich nicht töten! Verstehst du das?“  
Bills Gesicht blieb leer, bis auf seine Augen, die einem Raubtier ähnelten, was seine Beute im Visier hatte. Aus dem Stand sprang er aufs Bett und hätte sich wohl Sekunden später auf Draco gestürzt, wenn die Tür nicht in seinen Rücken geflogen gekommen wäre. Dafür war Aaron verantwortlich, der sie aufgetreten hatte. Bill ließ den Dolch los, als er nach vorn fiel und Draco griff ihn sich schnell.

„Was … ist denn?“, fragte Bill und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt, als Aaron die Reste der Tür von ihm wegnahm.  
„Alles klar, Malfoy?“ Aarons Stimme vibrierte dunkel.  
„Ja …“ Zu einer längeren Antwort war Draco gerade nicht in der Lage, so außer Atem war er noch.  
„Gut, dass ich nochmal hergekommen bin, weil ich wissen wollte, ob Bill endlich zurück ist“, knurrte er und half seinem Freund hoch.  
„Kann mir jemand sagen, was … passiert ist?“ Bill schien wirklich benommen und Draco bekam sich so weit zu fassen, dass er sagte:  
„Gehen wir in den Wintergarten. Ich denke, wir brauchen alle etwas Stärkeres als Tee!“  
Als er mit einer Whiskeyflasche zurück kam, die er kürzlich beim Putzen entdeckt hatte, flüsterte Aaron gerade besänftigend auf Bill ein.  
Noch immer wirkte Bill sehr verwirrt und konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen, als er sagte:  
„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht mit dem Dolch angreifen.“  
„Das weiß ich doch. Du warst wie … ausgeschaltet und wir wissen nun ein bisschen mehr.“ Aaron nickte ihm zu und Draco begann zu erzählen. Bill unterbrach ihn nicht ein einziges Mal und zeigte auch mit nichts seine Überraschung. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte leicht apathisch und auch seine Stimme war träge.  
„Das heißt also, ich habe den schlimmsten Tag in meinem Leben der Familie Malfoy zu verdanken? Warum wundert mich das nicht?“  
„Draco kann ja nichts dafür“, warf Aaron freundlich ein, aber sein Freund schien gar nicht zuzuhören. Er rieb sich schließlich nur verzweifelt mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.  
„Wir … du solltest den Dolch zerstören, denn wie es aussieht, ist er noch aktiv und es war kein einmaliger Fluch, Bill!“ Aarons Stimme war drängend und ungewohnt ernst.  
„Du hast recht und genau das macht mir Sorgen. Aber ich kann ihn nur zerstören, wenn ich den Fluch kenne und brechen kann. Sonst wird er immer wieder den Weg zu einem Weasley finden. Du sagst, deine Mutter will dieses … Buch, diese Schrift herbringen?“ Draco nickte, obwohl er Aarons verstecktes Lächeln deutlich sah.  
„Hoffentlich kommt sie bald. Ich werde mich morgen wohl trotzdem auf den Weg in die Bretagne machen, um mich mal mit diesem Gerald Gaspard zu unterhalten.“  
„Wir kommen mit, Bill!“, sagte Aaron auch sofort und auch Draco nickte.  
„Das müsst ihr nicht. Es ist mir peinlich und ich komme schon allein zurecht.“  
„Das war kein Angebot, Weasley. Es war eine Bedingung“, knurrte Aaron und in diesem Moment mochte Draco die schroffe, unnachgiebige Art des Kerls sehr.  
„Es ist nicht verhandelbar?“  
„Nein. Wann sollen wir hier sein?“  
„Gegen Mittag.“  
„Gut. Malfoy, gib mir den Dolch. Ich nehme ihn mit.“ Erleichtert übergab er Aaron den Dolch und erwiderte sein zuversichtliches Lächeln.  
„Bis morgen und sauft den Whiskey nicht leer, sonst kotzt ihr beim Apparieren!“ Als er weg war, breitete sich eine peinliche Stille aus.  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Bill“, flüsterte Draco behutsam.  
„Nein. Aber begreifst du nicht, was es bedeutet?“  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf, weil er einfach nicht aussprechen wollte, was er dachte. Falls er danebenlag, wäre es einfach nur oberpeinlich. Bill stand seufzend auf.

„Wenn du willst, darfst du mit in meinem Bett schlafen. Nur ausnahmsweise …“ Weasley sagte es so dahin, als wäre es nichts Besonderes. Ihm hingegen, verschlug es den Atem.  
„Natürlich“, keuchte er schließlich und folgte ihm. Zuerst räumten sie die Splitter der Tür vom Bett weg.  
„Aaron ist ein klasse Typ“, sagte Draco dabei wohlwollend.  
„Ich weiß. Ich kenne ihn und Skid schon ewig. Würde es dich überraschen, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass die beiden mir abgeraten haben Fleur zu ehelichen?“, fragte er ihn und begann sich auszuziehen. Nur seine hellblauen Shorts behielt er an, während Draco noch ziemlich unbeholfen herumstand und an seinem Hemd herum knöpfte.  
„Das haben sie?“  
„Ja, sie meinten, dass es sich nicht richtig anfühlen würde. Ich war sauer auf sie, weil ich geglaubt habe, sie gönnen es mir nicht und wollen mir meine Ehe madig machen, weil wir dann nicht mehr so viel zu dritt unternehmen würden usw. aber das war nicht der Grund, denke ich.“  
„Nein“, flüsterte Draco verlegen und zog sich die Hose runter. Auch er ließ besser seine Shorts an und legte sich dann mit gutem Abstand zu Bill ins Bett. Mit Schwung warf er ihnen beiden die Decke über.  
„Ich bin manchmal so ein Idiot, Draco“, murmelte Bill. Es klang wie eine Entschuldigung, die er eher an sich selbst gerichtet hat.  
„Bist du nicht. Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang ein großer Idiot. Ich weiß also, wie sich Idioten benehmen und du warst bestimmt keiner. Wenn, dann ist dein Bruder Ron ein Idiot.“  
„Hey … du bist unverschämt“, lachte Bill und stupste ihm zärtlich seine Faust in die Seite. Sie balgten ein wenig herum und Draco kam mit dem Gesicht auf Bills Brust zu liegen. Bill legte seine Arme um ihn und dann waren sie ganz still. Aber das war nur der äußere Anschein. In Draco war nichts still. Sein Blut rauschte, seine Erregung stieg und der Gedanke, dass ihn Bill vielleicht doch lieben könnte, machte ihn regelrecht trunken.  
„Schlaf mit mir“, hörte sich Draco mit rauer Stimme bitten. Nur aus dem Flur kam Licht und so sah er Bills Gesicht nur undeutlich, als er seufzte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Draco. Ich … habe das noch nie getan …“  
„Ich auch nicht! Komm schon. Ich verrate es auch niemanden.“ Bill schnaubte amüsiert.  
„Aaron und Skid können sich das inzwischen sowieso denken und …“  
„Ja, tun sie. Aber sie sind deine Freunde. Echte Freunde, Bill. Nicht so was, was ich früher mal hatte. Sie lieben dich und stehen immer hinter dir. Was brauchst du mehr?“  
„Du hast recht …“ Mehr sagte Bill nicht. Nach einer Weile, in der nichts geschah, begann Draco zaghaft seine Lippen auf Bills nackte Brust zu drücken. Er küsste sich über seine warme Haut, leckte über seine Brustwarze und knabberte sich liebevoll nach oben, bis zu Bills Hals. Dort schoben sich Bills Hände in seine Haare und zogen ihn näher. Bills folgender Kuss war wie der am Strand. Eindeutig und intensiv.  
Schnell trafen sich ihre Zungen zu einem wilden Tanz, währendem Bill ihn ganz auf sich zog. Dabei spürte Draco ganz deutlich, dass der Andere auch erregt war.  
„Wenn ich mit dir schlafe, wirst du mir ganz gehören, Draco!“, murmelte der Rothaarige warnend an sein Ohr, während er seine Hände unter den Bund seiner Shorts schob. Fest umfasste er Dracos noch immer leicht wunden Pockbacken. Draco keuchte entzückt an Bills Hals. Seine Worte waren nicht leer, ganz und gar nicht. Inzwischen wusste er, dass etwas in Bill war, was das Gegenstück zu seiner Sehnsucht nach Hingabe, Bestrafung und Demut war. Es war kein allesbestimmender Teil, doch ganz und gar nicht unwichtig für einen Ausgleich und Harmonie. Bill war jemand, der gern die Kontrolle hatte und sagen wollte, wo es lang ging. Lange hatte Draco geglaubt ebenso zu sein. Aber das stimmte nicht. Es musste erst jemand wie Bill Weasley kommen, der ihm zeigte, wer er war. Nämlich jemand, der liebend gern gab. Am besten jemanden, den er lieben konnte.  
„Das würde mir gefallen“, flüsterte er zurück. Keine Feigheit mehr, keine falschen Ideale und nie wieder ein fehlgeleiteter Idiot sein. Mehr wollte er nicht.  
Bill schob nun endgültig seine Hose nach unten und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Jetzt küsste Bill ihn. Überall. Draco fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Ihm war schwindlig, weil sein Atem so hetzte. Sein Verstand fragte nur die ganze Zeit: Hä? Ist das jetzt echt? Sein Körper hingegen aalte sich regelrecht schamlos unter dieser süßen Liebkosung.  
Sein Penis in Bills Mund, ließ ihn stöhnen. Bills Finger in ihm, waren vielversprechend und bereiteten ihn vor. Schon längst hatte auch Weasley seine Shorts abgestreift und er erlaubte Draco sogar seine Erektion zu berühren. Als es Bill sagte, kniete er sich gehorsam und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Dabei war es wirklich nicht schlimm. Bill hatte von irgendwoher (er hatte es gar nicht mitbekommen) etwas Glitschiges, was er mit seinen Fingern verteilte. Nach wenigen Versuchen, glitt er problemlos in ihn hinein. Draco erschauerte wohlig, wieder und wieder. Es fühlte sich exklusiv, intensiv und sehr vertraulich an. Dabei zeigte Weasley keine Eile. Seine Hände lagen an seinen Hüften oder strichen seinen Rücken hinauf, während er sich langsam und genießerisch in ihm bewegte. Als sich Draco einigermaßen entspannt hatte, griff er nach seiner eigenen Erektion, bis es ihm einfiel.  
„Darf … ich mich selbst … berühren?“, keuchte er hitzig in die Nacht.  
„Ja.“ Mehr sagte Bill nicht. Kaum berührte sich Draco, hatte er das irre Gefühl, seine Lenden öffneten sich noch weiter. Er musste einfach stöhnen, weil die Lust ihn so sehr überwältigte. In einem Augenblick, als Bill tief in ihm war und er kurz so blieb und sein Gesicht auf seinen Rücken legte hatte Draco das Gefühl gleich zu explodieren. Bills Atem auf seiner erhitzten Haut war kühl und treibend. Ich verliere den Verstand, dachte er noch und schon pulsierte sein Samen aus ihm heraus. Dabei stöhnte er unkontrolliert und tief. Bill folgte ihm sofort. Sein einer Arm legte sich um seinen Bauch, presste ihn damit eng heran, während er noch ein paarmal tief in ihn stieß. Bills Gesicht auf seinem Rücken war heiß, als er verharrte und seinen Höhepunkt an seine Haut keuchte.  
Erschöpft lagen sie nur Sekunden später eng zusammen. Dracos Hand lag liebevoll auf Bills Wange. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er die Narben. Er kannte die Gerüchte, dass sie von Fenrir Greyback stammten. Ob es wahr war, würde er vielleicht eines Tages erfahren. Die Chancen standen gut.  
„War es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?“, fragte der Rothaarige mit noch ganz dunkler Stimme.  
„Besser. Viel besser!“ Danach sprachen sie nicht mehr, sondern schliefen ein und erwachten erst, als sie Geräusche im Haus weckten.


	13. Chapter 13

„Hart, weich, pochiert, gerührt, roh …?“, hörte Draco Skid rufen und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Schon erschien Skid mit einer Schürze im Türrahmen. In seiner Hand war ein Rührbesen, auf seiner Gesicht ein sehr breites Grinsen.  
„Also was, ihr Hübschen?“  
„Ähm …“ Draco fühlte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht und war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Bill ging es scheinbar besser, denn er sagt ungerührt:  
„Zwei hartgekochte Eier und Rührei mit Schinken und Tomate, wenn du schon mal dabei bist.“  
Skid grinste noch breiter.  
„Jawohl, der Herr!“ Als er verschwunden war, sah Bill zu Draco und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Er sah deutlich besser aus als letzte Nacht.  
„Los, raus aus dem Bett. Wir haben viel vor“, befahl er und ging ins Bad. Noch ein paar Momente rekonstruierte Draco die letzte Nacht mit allen Ängsten und Lüsten. An seinem Hinterteil spürte er deutlich, dass es wohl real gewesen war. Bill und er hatten Sex miteinander gehabt. Ein paar kritische Sekunden dachte er, ob er vielleicht doch nur träumte und wenn nicht, wann wohl der böse Moment des Erwachens kommen würde. Er kam doch immer.  
Wenig später frühstückten sie aber schon in bester Laube zu viert. Draco und Aaron erzählten für Skid alles noch einmal, auch, wie Bill nachts mit dem Dolch auf Draco losgegangen ist. Weder Aaron noch Skid kommentierten das was offensichtlich war, nämlich, dass sie anschließend die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten. Bill war recht schweigsam aber nicht schlecht gelaunt.  
„Ich weiß leider nur ungefähr wo Gaspard wohnt“, sagte er plötzlich.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir Fleur mitnehmen? Sie weiß, wo er wohnt und würde vielleicht gern …“, merkte Draco an.  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall!“, sagte Bill augenblicklich und mit einer Schärfe, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.   
„Wir finden ihn schon. So groß ist die Bretagne ja nicht“, entschärfte Aaron den Moment.  
„Irgendwo bei Kerèdol muss ein Haus einsam auf einer Klippe stehen. Dort wohnte Gaspard. Ihr lasst mich reden, hört ihr? Niemand greift ihn an, außer mir, wenn es sein muss. Ich will erst alles wissen. Du bleibst hier!“, wandte er sich an Draco.   
„Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich komme mit, Bill.“  
„Nein.“  
„Es wäre besser, er kommt mit, Bill. Draco ist ein Malfoy und ich habe es im Gefühl, dass das nicht so unwichtig wäre“, warf Skid vorsichtig ein. Seine Stimme war sanft und er blinzelte Draco verschwörerisch zu.  
„Nein!“  
„Ihm wird nichts geschehen“, sagte Aaron hart und endlich sah ihn Bill an. Draco begriff es erst in diesem Moment so richtig. Bill war wirklich in ihn verliebt und hatte Angst um ihn. Wie niedlich, würde sein Vater vielleicht abwertend sagen. Er selbst fand es in diesem Moment wundervoll.  
„Ich passe schon auf Blondie auf.“ Aarons Stimme hatte einen Hauch Vergnügen und Weasley verengte die Augen.  
„Na gut, von mir aus“, sagte er am Ende lahm und sie brachen auf.

Nur wenige Minuten später kamen Ginny und Harry in Tinworth an. Ginny wollte nicht nur nach dem Rechten sehen, sondern Bill auch sagen, dass sie nicht einverstanden war, dass ein Malfoy sich nun in ihre Familie drängte und sogar mit Bills Freunden abhing. Sie war nicht aufzuhalten und Harry ging am Ende nur mit, um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Er glaubte zu verstehen, dass Draco Malfoy, dem bislang der Begriff von echter Freundschaft nichts bedeutete, endlich Freunde gefunden hatte. Weil er selbst wusste wie es war allein und ungeliebt zu sein, verstand er Draco in der jetzigen Situation nur zu gut. Auch wenn seine Freundin Ginny jedes Recht hatte Schlechtes von dem Blonden zu denken und sich an Malfoy zu rächen, so musste er es nicht gut finden. Ginny in ihrer Starrköpfigkeit zu erreichen, stellte sich allerdings als beinah unmöglich heraus. Manchmal dachte Harry, dass nur Bill selbst dafür sorgen konnte, dass sie Draco in Ruhe ließ.  
Das Haus von Bill Weasley war verschlossen und niemand öffnete ihnen.  
„Es ist etwas passiert, Harry. Ich habe ein echt komisches Gefühl!“, sagte Ginny auch sofort. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie er sie beruhigen konnte. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Veranda.  
„Was soll denn passiert sein?“  
Ginny hatte keine Antwort, war aber bleich und schweigsam. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile sagte sie:  
„Ich muss mit Fleur sprechen. Los, komm mit, Harry!“

Bill, Draco, Skid und Aaron liefen über das schroffe Küstengebiet. Ein stetiger Wind wehte und brachte Dracos mühsam frisiertes Haar durcheinander. Er lief neben Skid und hinter Bill und Aaron. Ständig musste er grinsen, weil er sich nicht daran erinnerte, sich in den letzten Jahren mal so wundervoll frei und angenommen gefühlt zu haben. Im Malfoy Manor kam er sich eingesperrt und wie in seinem eigenen Grab vor. Die Schuld an so vielen Dingen hatte ihn zu Boden gedrückt und die Aussichten auf eine Zukunft war mehr als finster. Dass ihn ausgerechnet ein Weasley zum Lächeln bringen würde, war unfassbar.   
„Bill kann sehr besitzergreifend sein“, merkte Skid ganz leise mit einem stillen Lächeln an.  
„Ich weiß …“  
„Und er kommandiert alle gern herum …“  
„Schon klar!“  
„Und er kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn man dumme Fehler macht. Das macht ihn wütend.“  
„Auch das weiß ich, Skid.“  
„Und es wird dir nichts helfen, wenn du jammerst. Das reizt ihn nur noch mehr.“ Draco musste lachen.  
„Schon gut. Hör auf mir Vorträge zu halten. Ich komme schon klar, bin ja kein Kleinkind mehr.“  
„Wenn du das sagst. Aber Aaron kann dich nicht immer retten.“  
„Ich bin Aaron egal. Er macht sich nur Hoffnung auf meiner Mutter!“  
„Waaaaaaaaaaaas?“ Skid tat überrascht und sah ihn aus runden Augen und mit offenem Mund an. Dann prusteten sie beide beinah gleichzeitig los.  
„Was ist so lustig?“, rief Bill über seine Schulter.  
„Aarons Arsch!“, rief Skid vergnügt zurück und bekam einen tödlichen Blick von Aaron. 

„Das muss es sein!“ Weasley war stehen geblieben. Sie alle sahen in die Richtung, in die Bill blickte. Auf einer der Klippen stand ein einsames, kleines Haus, auf das sie nun zuliefen. Die Tür stand offen und ein altersschwacher Hund kam ihnen schwanzwedelnd und heiser bellend entgegen.  
„Crusoe, sei still! Wirst du wohl still sein, du alte Depp!“ Ein Mann, der vergleichsweise ebenso alt wie der Köter war, kam aus einem der hinteren Räume und starrte sie erschrocken an, bevor er tattrig seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel rutschen ließ. Seine Hand zitterte mächtig, als er auf sie zielte. Seine Haare waren schneeweiß und standen struppig ab. Oben auf dem Kopf war er kahl. Seine Augen waren unter den faltigen Lidern kaum zu entdecken, sie könnten dunkel sein, dachte Draco. Er sah aus wie ein Geist, doch das gräuliche, kittelartige Ding war offensichtlich nur sein Nachthemd, mit dem er herumlief.  
„Wer seid ihr? Niemand kann man Haus entdecken, es sei denn …“  
„… wir sind Zauberer, genau“, sagte Bill dunkel. Der Alte sah ihn genauer an. Nicht unfreundlich, wie es Draco schien.  
„Rotes Haar … du bist nicht zufällig ein Weasley?“, fragte der Mann dann kratzig.  
„Das bin ich. Bist du Gerald Gaspard?“  
„Vielleicht“, erwiderte der Alte ausweichend.  
„Mein Name ist Bill Weasley und …“  
„Bill Weasley? Der, der meine kleine Blume geheiratet hat?“  
„Fleur?“  
„Ja, meine kleine Fleur. Ich hatte euch ein Geschenk zukommen lassen und …“ Aaron ging an Bill vorbei und knallte mit einer dramatischen Geste den Dolch auf den Tisch.  
„Den Dolch hier?“, fragte er Gaspard drohend. Der alte Mann erstarrte, riss die Augen auf (sie waren braun) und keuchte. Dann taumelte er, wollte nach dem Dolch greifen, schaffte es aber nicht. Hätte ihn Bill nicht aufgefangen, wäre er zu Boden gegangen.  
„Mein Dolch! Und … ich … dachte … bringt mit meinen Pastis!“ Seine Hand deutete zitternd zum Sideboard, auf dem eine Flasche mit heller, klarer Flüssigkeit stand. Skid reichte sie ihm und er nahm gluckernd einen großen Schluck. Bill setzte den Alten auf den Stuhl.  
„Was ist mit dem Dolch?“, wollte Bill wissen. So, wie er mit dem alten Mann sprach, traf jeder Ton Dracos Innerstes. Er wusste in diesem eigenartigen Moment genau, dass ihn Bill zu Dingen bringen würde, an die er noch nicht mal dachte. Wenn Bill es wollte, würde er mutig sein oder auch auf den Knie vor ihm herum rutschen. Weasley müsste nur den richtigen Ton anschlagen. Diese stimmliche Tonfarbe war es, die ihn hart und willig machte. In diesen Sekunden hielt Draco die Luft an, spürte, wie sein Ich aufhörte zu existieren und akzeptierte, dass es da jemanden gab, der ihn in der Hand hatte. Draco wusste aber auch, dass es Bill bewusst war und das gab der ganzen Sache nicht nur den Kontext, sondern auch eine notwendige Sicherheit.   
„Ich suche das Mistding schon so lange. Habe ich euch den Dolch wirklich zur Hochzeit geschickt? Habe ich wirklich diesen außerordentlichen und schrecklichen Fehler begangen?“ An Bills Gesicht sah er die Zustimmung und dann begann er zu greinen. Irritiert sahen sich Aaron und Draco an. Aaron zuckte die Schultern und nahm einen Schluck Pastis. Die Flasche reichte er an Draco weiter, doch Bill riss sie ihm vorher aus der Hand.  
„Könnt ihr euch mal zusammennehmen?“, fauchte er und in Richtung Gaspard sagte er scharf:  
„Wärst du so freundlich uns die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen!“ Gaspard erzählte. Es war die Geschichte, die Draco schon von seinem Vater vernommen hatte. Sie war nur ausgeschmückt und löste am Ende auf, weshalb der Dolch nie bei diesem Weasley angekommen war.  
„ … und dann bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Plötzlich wollte ich nicht mehr, dass meiner süßen Moon etwas geschieht, auch wenn sie mich für einen Weasley verlassen hat. Ich konnte den Dolch im letzten Moment abfangen. Seither habe ich ihn hier im Haus. Als ich euer Geschenk fertig gemacht habe, ist mir wohl etwas durcheinander gekommen. Ich bin alt und so durcheinander, wie Crusoe. Meiner kleinen Fleur hätte ich das doch niemals angetan. Schon längst hatte ich mit dem Thema verfluchte Rache abgeschlossen.“  
„Welche Art Fluch liegt auf dem Dolch?“, fragte Bill nüchtern nach, während Skid den Arm des alten Mannes tätschelte, Aaron heimlich einen weiteren großen Schluck Pastis nahm und Draco ihm dabei neidisch zusah.  
„Keine Ahnung. Malfoy hat es mir nie genauer gesagt und ich habe nicht weiter nachgefragt, nur bezahlt. Malfoy nannte den Fluch Liebestöter und damit soll man töten, was man liebt. Abraxas hatte den Fluch namentlich auf einen Weasley geformt. Mehr weiß ich darüber nicht, es tut mir sehr leid.“  
Ratlos sah Bill zu Draco. Sie würde auf seine Mutter warten müssen, die hoffentlich bald die Schriften vorbeibrachte.  
„Sag mal, der Junge da, ist das etwa ein Malfoy? Bei der Haarfarbe muss er das doch sein“, fragte der Alte nun neugierig  
„Es ist Lucius Malfoys Sohn“, antwortete Aaron vor Bill. Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich.  
„ … und was macht er mit einem Weasley hier?“, fragte er verwundert nach.  
„Draco ist mit uns befreundet.“ Bill antwortete, klang dabei allerdings leidenschaftslos.  
„Was ist mit Fleur? Ist ihr etwas … geschehen?“ Erinnerte sich der Mann wahrscheinlich gerade wieder daran, was der Dolch anzurichten vermochte.  
„Ich hätte sie fast mit dem Dolch getötet, Gaspard.“ Der alte Mann wurde sehr bleich und begann heftig zu zittern.  
„Pastis!“, krächzte er und Aaron gab ihm widerwillig die schon verdächtig leere Flasche. Wieder nahm er einen riesen Schluck und keuchte anschließend.  
„Oh wie schrecklich. Das wollte ich nie. Das müsst ihr mir glauben! Du musst mir verzeihen, Bill Weasley. Und Fleur. Oh Gott, mein kleines Blümchen Wie kann sie mir jemals vergeben?“, jammerte er.   
„Wir erzählen ihr alles und sie wird sehen, ob sie dich besuchen kommt“, versprach Bill ihm, noch immer recht ausdruckslos, als wäre das hier nicht ihm passiert, sondern er regelte das nur für einen Freund. Draco ahnte nur, dass es in ihm ganz anders aussah. Das Bedürfnis Bill zu trösten war sehr stark. Hoffentlich ließ er ihn das tun.  
„Es war also nur ein Versehen? Schön, dann können wir ja jetzt gehen!“, sagte Aaron, nahm den Alten die Flasche weg, der versuchte sie festzuhalten, was ihm nicht gelang, und trank den letzten Schluck aus.  
Zum ersten Mal, seit sie das Haus betreten hatte, sah Bill ganz direkt zu Draco, der nicht wusste, was es bedeuten sollte. Gut, Bill wollte ihn mit dem Dolch töten. Aber das hatte er nicht und alles war doch gut, oder?  
„Komm her, Draco!“, sagte Bill nun leise zu ihm. Etwas in seiner Stimme vibrierte und verursachte ein heftiges Prickeln in seinem Magen. Gehorsam stellte er sich neben Bill, der gleich seine rechte Hand hinten in seine Haare schob. Mit seinen Fingern in den Haaren, drehte er nun Dracos Kopf und küsste ihn vor dem Alten direkt auf den Mund.  
„Ich finden, wir sollten endlich alle aufhören uns zu hassen, nur weil wir sind wer wir sind und uns auf alte Feindschaften berufen, oder Gaspard?“ Der Greis saß stocksteif da und sah die beiden an.  
„Heißt das … Fleur … du und Fleur … ihr?“  
„Sie hat mich verlassen. Nicht nur, weil ich sie töten wollte, keine Sorge. Aber am Ende war das der Auslöser. Ohne Flüche hätte ich nichts zu tun und könnte nun Draco nichts beibringen. Doch ich habe wirklich genug davon. Aaron, nimm den Dolch wieder mit, ich muss den Fluch noch brechen, ehe er wieder einem Weasley in die Hand fällt.“  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, wirklich, sehr leid …“, stammelte Gaspard schuldbewusst. Draco starrte Bill noch immer an. Diese Selbstverständlichkeit von Weasley hatte ihn nahezu gelähmt. Bills Kuss brannte noch immer auf seinen Lippen und er hätte gern mehr davon gehabt. Erst, als Aaron ihn aus dem Haus schubste, zog er mehrmals die Luft ein, weil ihm so schwindlig war.  
„Sorry, hätte dir wohl was vom Pastis aufheben sollen, hm?“, witzelte Aaron und stieß ihn spielerisch an. Sie liefen ein Stück die Klippe hinunter.  
„War das nicht ein wenig zu einfach?“, fragte Skid nach einer Weile nachdenklich.  
„Ja und nein. Nein, weil er die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Hast du dich umgesehen? Gaspard ist nicht mehr richtig bei Sinnen und das ist kein Wunder bei dem Alter und dem Konsum von Pastis!“ Dabei ging Bills Blick vorwurfsvoll zu Aaron, der nur grinste und die Schultern zuckte.  
„Ja, es ist einfach, weil Fleur von mir doch schon längst weiß, dass der Dolch verflucht war. Aber weder war sie selbst bei Gaspard, noch hat sie mir verziehen. Es war nicht allein der Dolch, der uns auseinander gebracht hat, das wissen wir beide.“ Während Bill das sagte, drehte er an seinem verzierten Armreif herum und wirkte abwesend. Seine beiden Freunde betrachteten Bill besorgt. Skid seufzte dann und legte einen Arm um Bills Schulter. Jetzt liefen Draco und Aaron hinter den beiden her.

„Weißt du was über Bills Armband?“, fragte Draco so leise er konnte. Die dunklen Augen von Aaron sahen in neugierig an.   
„Nicht viel. Fleur hat es ihm geschenkt, ein paar Monate vor ihrer Hochzeit. Seither trägt Bill es. Ist … etwas damit?“   
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist es auch böse verflucht und …“ Bill drehte sich zu ihnen herum.  
„Du hast dem Alten doch nicht noch mehr Pastis gestohlen, oder Aaron?“ Aaron breitete lachend die Arme aus und sagte:  
„Nee, ich bin vollkommen unschuldig.“   
„Dir bringt er doch bei, wie man Flüche erkennt und bricht, kümmere dich drum, Malfoy!“, zischte Aaron ihm leise zu.  
„Ja, das habe ich vor. Wenn er das Ding nur mal abnehmen würde. Das tut er aber nie!“  
Weiter konspirierten sie nicht. Nach einer kurzen Beratung, beschlossen sie, dass ihr Besuch hier erfolgreich beendet war. Jetzt galt es nur noch den Fluch des Dolches zu negieren. Damit wäre die Sache mit Fleur und Bill zwar nicht besser, aber wenigstens geklärt. Skid und Aaron waren schon disappariert, als Draco den Rothaarigen zurückhielt.  
„Du könntest nochmal ganz in Ruhe mit Fleur reden. Ich denke, sie wird alles verstehen und dir verzeihen. Es war weder deine noch ihre Schuld. Wir alle könnten das inzwischen bezeugen. Ihr … könntet wieder zusammen sein. Sie liebt dich bestimmt noch, Bill.“   
Das zu sagen, war für Draco sehr schwer, aber er musste es tun, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Bills Gesicht, was erst offen war, verschloss sich zusehends. Die blauen Augen blickten an ihm vorbei in die Landschaft und Bills Stimme war träge und seltsam distanziert.  
„Ich bin sicher, sie liebt mich noch und wir könnten wieder zusammen sein.“  
Am Ende des Satzes blieb eine riesige Lücke, die Bill nicht füllte. Draco betrachtete ihn wehmütig. In diesem Moment war der Mann mit den roten Haaren, die gerade im Wind durcheinandergebracht wurden, das Allerschönste und Begehrenswerteste, was er je gesehen hat. Er wagte nicht mal ihn zu berühren, spürte nur diesen inneren Konflikt, den Bill noch längst nicht mit sich selbst ausgefochten hatte.  
Etwas in ihm wollte wieder mit Fleur zusammen sein und dieses Leben leben, was ihm zugedacht war. Inklusive Kinder und Familienfesten. Ein anderer Teil von Bill, der, der Draco fesselte und sich daran Gefallen fand, dass er neben seinem Bett wie ein Hund lag, wollte lieber frei sein und Dinge tun, über die andere die Nase rümpfen und schlecht reden würden. Wenn Bill nicht so loyale Freunde wie Aaron und Skid hätte, wäre er jemand, der sich in so einer Lebenssituation tief in sich selbst verkriechen würde und vielleicht niemals wieder nach oben kommen würde. Bill Weasley wäre ein Einzelgänger und Eremit wie Gaspard, da war sich Draco erschreckend sicher.  
„Egal, was geschieht, ich würde gern weiterhin dein Freund sein“, flüsterte Draco leise. Seine Worte schienen Bill zu wecken. Der blaue Blick klarte auf, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und seine Stimme war wieder wärmer.  
„Das bist du, Draco. Jetzt los, ich befürchte, die beiden tun sich sonst schamlos an meinem teuren Whiskey gütlich.“  
Das taten Bills Freunde nicht, denn er hatte Besuch. Vor dem Haus standen nicht nur Aaron und Skid, sondern auch Ron Weasley.


	14. Chapter 14

„Bist du heute der Kontrollbesuch?“, fragte Bill seinen jüngeren Bruder Ron tonlos, negierte den Schutzzauber und ließ alle in das winzige Haus.  
„Ja. Mum hat dir was mitgegeben, leider ist es … mir runtergefallen.“ Ron verzog schuldbewusst das Gesicht und offenbarte einen matschigen Kuchen.  
„Ach, das macht nichts!“, sagte Skid und nahm ihm den Matschkuchen aus der Hand und Aaron fügte begeistert an:  
„Das kann man garantiert noch essen!“, Während Bills Freunde sich in der Küche zu schaffen machten, gingen Bill und Ron in den Wintergarten. Draco folgte zögerlich und war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Ron kaum einen Blick, geschweige denn ein bissiges Wort für ihn übrig hatte.  
„… Mum und Dad sind auch zu Fleur gereist. Keine Ahnung, was sie vorhaben. Du kennst Ginny doch. Nicht mal Harry kann sie aufhalten!“, hörte er Ron gerade noch flüstern. Endlich bekam Draco den vernichtenden Blick von Ron, der ihn ziemlich erleichterte. Mit manchen Traditionen sollte man eben nicht brechen.  
„Du kannst laut sprechen, Ron. Malfoy weiß sowieso alles“, sagte Bill gleichgültig und legte die Finger seiner linken Hand an seine Narben. Das tat er, wenn er nachdachte, war Draco schon mehrmals aufgefallen.  
„Vielleicht ist es wirklich gut, wenn wir alle endlich über alles sprechen. Allerdings hätte ich den Fluch des Dolches gern vorher gebrochen, das würde vieles einfacher machen. Kannst du … das notwendige Gespräch mit Fleur und unseren Eltern trotzdem eine Weile aufhalten, Ron?“ Recht unglücklich sah Ron zu Draco und zuckte die Schultern.   
„Ich kann es versuchen. Hermione wollte sowieso am Wochenende einen Ausflug machen. Wenn ich sie überredet, dass wir Fleur besuchen, dann …“  
„Gute Idee!“, unterbrach Bill seinen Bruder und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Wie läuft’s, Malfoy!“, bekam Draco endlich seine missbilligende Ansprache von Ron.  
„Ist ziemlich langweilig hier und außerdem laufen nur Idioten in diesem Dorf herum“, sagte er patzig. Ron erbleichte, schielte unauffällig zu Bill und presste sich ein gequält wirkendes Grinsen auf die Lippen. Bill blieb ernst, doch Draco entdeckte das deutliche Blitzen in seinen Augen. Bill amüsierte sich köstlich und dachte schon über eine Bestrafung nach. Es war ein prickelndes Spiel, welche sie unter der Prämisse ein Weasley und ein Malfoy hätten sich nie im Leben etwas (Gutes) zu sagen, spielen und genießen konnten.  
„Du bist hier der größte Idiot von allen, Malfoy. Hat er schon irgendwas zustande gebracht, Bill?“, erwiderte Ron bissig.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er hat mein wertvolles Waffenöl verschwendet, ist in einen Tunnel oben auf der Burgruine gefallen und …“  
„Genau! Aus dem mussten wir Blondie retten!“, kam Skid mit Aaron zu ihnen. Sie hatten den verunglückten Kuchen in Schüsseln gefüllt und so aßen sie nun das Schoko-Sahne-Gemisch wie Pudding. Dazwischen erzählte Bill ein paar Sachen, die Draco lernen musste, damit Ron seinen Eltern etwas zu erzählen hatte. Draco beobachtete seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden dabei genau. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, Ron war nicht blöd. Wahrscheinlich kannte Ron seinen Bruder besser, als der es wusste. Denn Ron sah nicht unbedingt zu Bill, er sah zu Aaron, an dessen Gesicht leider sehr viel mehr abzulesen war. War Rons Gesicht anfangs wie eine geballte Faust, entspannte er sich immer mehr, was auch an dem Kuchenbrei liegen könnte, der in dieser Form beinah köstlicher war.  
Am Ende sagte Ron versöhnlich:  
„Alles klar. Ich kann Mum und Dad also berichten, dass alles in Ordnung ist, weil du Aaron beauftragt hast Malfoy wie einen Köter an der Leine zu führen?“ Aaron protestierte, erheitert, wie Draco deutlich hörte, Bill sah demonstrativ verstimmt aus und Skid kicherte leise.  
„Es ist wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken, Weasley, aber …“, begann Draco und sah in seine leere Schüssel, die ihn Lüge strafte. Skid brüllte los vor Lachen.  
„Sag ihnen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, ja?“ Bill war ernster und brachte Ron zur Tür, der ein wenig widerwillig wirkte und Draco provokante Blicke zuwarf.  
Als Ron weg war, schickte Bill auch seine Freunde weg.

„Du warst ganz schön frech zu meinem Bruder, Malfoy!“, sagte Bill, nachdem er ihm befohlen hatte den Tisch abzuräumen.  
„Ich weiß. Ich kann bei Ron einfach nicht den Mund halten. Alte Gewohnheiten, du weißt schon …“, erwiderte er voller Erwartung auf eine Strafe.  
„Die Zeiten sind vorbei, Draco.“  
„Aber sogar Ron erwartete das von mir. Wenn ich nett zu ihm wäre, würde ihn das misstrauisch machen. Möchtest du das?“ Irgendwie war das Gespräch unerwartet ernster geworden. Bill sah ihn nachdenklich an, legte dann seine Finger an seine Brust und drängte ihn damit zurück, bis Draco in einen der Korbstühle fiel.  
„Bleib da sitzen, ich hole nur etwas …“  
Zurück kam Weasley mit einem Buch, was er vorerst in der Hand behielt.  
„Du bist klüger als ich angenommen hatte, Draco Malfoy.“ Seine Stimme klang wohlwollend und Dracos Brust schwoll stolz an. Ein Lob aus Bills Mund war sehr viel wert.  
„Aber Klugheit bedeutet nicht, dass du demütig und geduldig bist. Du hast die Angewohnheiten eines egoistischen Einzelkindes, was sein verwöhntes Leben im Mittelpunkt seiner Eltern geführt hat. Das ist nicht deine Schuld, doch wir müssen an diesem Verhalten dringend etwas ändern. Ich sage dir auch warum. Dein innerstes Bedürfnis nach Unterwerfung und Hingabe passen nicht zu deiner anerzogenen Egozentrik und Arroganz. So wirst du einen ständigen inneren Konflikt haben, der dich dazu bringt unüberlegte Entscheidungen aus den falschen Gründen zu treffen. Verstehst du, was ich sage, Draco?“  
Bills blaue Augen waren warm. Inzwischen saß Weasley ihm gegenüber auf einem weiteren Korbsessel und betrachtete ihn ausführlich. Draco verstand seine Worte, auch wenn ihm deren Bedeutung noch nie so bewusst wurde, wie in diesem Moment. Er verstand auch nicht, wie es Bill möglich war so tief in sein Innerstes zu blicken, um etwas zu sehen, was er selbst nie gesehen hatte. Aber Weasley hatte vollkommen recht.  
„Ich verstehe es“, flüsterte er und erschauerte.  
Und er verstand. Bill brachte ihm nicht nur bei, wie man den Beruf des Fluchbrechers ausübte, Bill brachte ihm bei, wer er war. Es wäre unheimlich, wenn er ihm nicht gegenüber sitzen würde und sein Schmunzeln sehen würde, was liebevoll war.  
„Gut, dann zieh dich jetzt aus. Nackt. Anschließend setzt du dich wieder hin und beginnst mir das Kapitel drei der „Samischen Fluchweberinnen“ vorzulesen.   
Mühsam unterdrückte Draco eine Erektion, die er schon allein wegen der Vorfreude bekommen wollte. Eilig entkleidete er sich, nahm das dicke Buch und begann Bill vorzulesen.  
„Langsamer, Draco. Du solltest dir merken, was du liest, ich frage dich später dazu ab.“ Bills Mundwinkel zuckten und seine Augen waren dunkel geworden. Er hatte sich im Korbsessel zurückgelehnt, ein Bein auf das andere gelegt und die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände gegeneinander gepresst. Draco begann nochmal, langsamer. Immer wieder sah er hoch. Erst beobachtete ihn Bill mit leicht abwesendem Blick und geneigtem Kopf, später schloss der Rothaarige seine Augen. Erschrocken merkte Draco, wie seine Stimme zu vibrieren begann. Seine Erektion konnte er zum Glück hinter dem Buch verstecken. Auch, wenn diese Situation unter anderen Umständen wirklich lustig wäre, so war sie das gerade überhaupt nicht. Anfangs hatte er nur verstanden, dass Bill ihm etwas über regionale Flüche der Samen im nördlichsten Gebiet der Erde beibrachte. Dabei prägten sich Draco die Fakten bestimmt schneller und nachdrücklicher in sein Gedächtnis ein, weil die Umstände so verrückt waren.  
Erst nach und nach begriff er, dass er das hier in erster Linie tat, um Bill zu erfreuen. Obwohl der andere Mann seine Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte er, dass er ihm ganz genau zuhörte. Besser noch, Draco glaubte eine Art mentale Verbindung zu spüren, die Bill zu ihm aufbaute. Es war überaus erregend und auch ein wenig verstörend. Immer wieder verlas sich Draco nun. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, fragte er:  
„Was daran gefällt dir, Bill?“ Bill öffnete seine Augen, sie waren ganz glasig. Nein, lüstern, musste sich Draco korrigieren.  
„Alles. Du tust gehorsam, was ich dir gesagt habe. Du hast dich bis eben wirklich bemüht und einen Ernst an den Tag gelegt, der mir sagt, dass du das hier wirklich willst. Als Fluchbrecher lebt man sehr gefährlich, das muss dir absolut klar werden. Ich höre gern deine Stimme und ich spüre, dass du verstanden hast, wie erregend es ist. Ist es das?“ Draco nahm das Buch weg, damit Weasley seinen harten Schwanz sehen konnte. Sie blickten sich ein paar hitzige Momente begehrlich an. Draco begann unwillkürlich schneller zu atmen. Er hätte nie gedacht, wie es war einen anderen Menschen mal mit dieser Intensität zu begehren. Eine Weasley!  
„Ich empfinde Lust, wenn ich dich bestrafen kann, Draco. Und es befriedigt mich auf eine unerklärliche Weise, wenn du fügsam bist. Komm zu mir, aber auf den Knien!“ Bills Stimme war nur ganz leise und vage wie ein Nebelschwaden. Als er sich auf den Boden kniete, unterdrückte Draco ein sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen. Wenn sein Vater, falls er mal bei klarem Verstand war, wüsste, welche Sehnsucht in ihm all die Jahre gelauert hat, hätte er nichts als pure Verachtung für ihn übrig. Er wäre eines Malfoys derartig unwürdig, dass es nicht mal Worte dafür gab. Wie ein Hund kroch er auf Bill zu, der seine Hose öffnete und nach unten schob. Auch sein schöner Schwanz, gebettet in rotem Schamhaar, war hart. Allein der Anblick machte Draco schon absurd glücklich. Vielleicht hätte er vor Wochen noch ohne Ergebnis über derartige „Ausfälle“ nachgegrübelt. Heute nicht. Heute hatte er ein paar wichtige Dinge über sein Selbst verstanden. Zuerst war er erschrocken, aber Bills Anwesenheit, seine Klugheit und sein Vertrauen machten es ihm so einfach die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass sein Innerstes weich und nachgiebig war. Er war dazu geboren zu dienen, nicht um zu herrschen. Bevor er Bills Erektion küsste, legte er sein heißes Gesicht dagegen, schloss die Augen und versuchte diesen Moment des absoluten Glücks für immer in seinem Gedächtnis abzuspeichern. Ein Weasley hatte ihn aus einem Gefängnis befreit, dessen er sich gar nicht bewusst war.  
So einfühlsam er vermochte, begann er Bills Männlichkeit zu küssen. Immer wieder sah er zu ihm hoch. Bills Gesicht war ernst, doch seine Augen hatten weiterhin diesen Schleier der Lust. Mit der Zeit öffneten sich seine Lippen einen Spalt. Am liebsten hätte ihn Draco nun dauerhaft angesehen, um keine Regung zu verpassen. Bill war niemand, der großzügig mit seinen Emotionen umging, sondern sie lieber verbarg und unterdrückte, einsperrte und vielleicht selbst nicht mal ansehen wollte.   
Bisher hatte er Draco auch nicht berührt. Jetzt legte er seine eine Hand in Dracos Nacken, richtete sich ein wenig auf und drückte ihn ein wenig auf seinen Schwanz. Mit einem rauen Keuchen ejakulierte er in seinen Rachen. Heiß und salzig floss es nach unten, während Draco ein paar Tränen der Rührung aus den Augen liefen. Bill ließ ihn los, lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete ihn aus noch ganz dunklen Augen.  
„Darf ich … mich selbst berühren?“, bettelte Draco belegt und wischte sich über sein Gesicht. Die Glückshormone überfluteten ihn wie ein Tsunami.  
„Du darfst, Draco.“ Er tat es. Genau da, wo er war. Direkt vor dem Stuhl, zu Bills Füße wie ein Hund. Es ging sehr schnell. Als sein Höhepunkt nahte, lehnte er sich an Weasleys Beine, umklammerte sie, während er sich mit der anderen Hand seine immense Erregung aus seinem Schwanz massierte, bis sein Samen über seine Hand lief. Wenig später strich ihm Bill zärtlich über die Haare.   
„Zieh dich an. Wir setzen unsere Lektion in der Küche fort.“

Wenig später stand wieder die Schatulle zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch. Bills Stimme war sanft und entspannt, als er Draco zu den Samischen Fluchweberinnen abfragte. Bis auf eine Antwort waren alle anderen richtig.   
„Jetzt konzentriere dich auf die Schatulle, den Fluch und das imaginäre Schloss, was du gefunden hast. Mit einem Alohomora kommst du da nicht rein. Ein Schloss ist nicht zwangsweise mit einem üblichen Öffnungszauberspruch beizukommen. Versuche auch andere Zauber, die du kennst.“  
Draco tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er brauchte alles an Konzentration, was er aufbringen konnte. Am Ende, nach etwa einer ganzen Stunde, er zitterte schon vor Anstrengung seinen Geist zusammenzuhalten, pfefferte er dem Schloss einen schnöden Lähmungszauber entgegen. Plötzlich ging es auf! Er erwachte wie aus einer Art Trance und sah auf die Schatulle, deren Deckel jetzt offen stand.  
„Du bist ein Naturtalent, Draco. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es wirklich schon beim ersten Mal schaffst“, sagte Bill, ohne jegliche Ironie im Tonfall.  
„Was?“  
„Ich glaube zwar, dass es nur Zufall war, aber du hast den Fluch gebrochen. Tatsache ist, man kann vorher erkennen, welche Art Fluch auf dem Gegenstand liegt und muss nicht alle Zauber durchprobieren, die man kennt. Das kostet nur Kraft und zu viel Konzentration, wie du sicher merkst.“ Weasley hatte recht, er war total verschwitzt und unendlich erschöpft.  
„Aber du weißt nun, wie man einfach verfluchte Gegenstände aufbekommt. Wie man erkennt, welcher Fluch darauf liegen könnte, zeige ich dir später. Jetzt sieh nach, was drin ist.“ Draco zog sich die Schatzkiste näher und sah neugierig hinein. Nur ein einzelner Siegelring lag darin.  
Weil Draco schon etwas gelernt hatte und Bill ihn beobachtete, berührte er den Ring nicht, sondern sondierte ihn erst mit seinem Zauberstab. Es war nichts zu fühlen.  
„Er ist nicht verflucht, Draco. Du kannst ihn anfassen“, sagte der Andere nun auch schon mit ruhiger Stimme. Draco nahm den Ring in die Hand. Er war aus Silber, die Oberfläche war glatt und darauf war eine Schlange eingraviert, die sich umständlich um sich selbst wickelt. Umständlich, wie die Malfoys zuweilen waren.  
„Wie langweilig und überaus geistreich“, murrte Draco ziemlich enttäuscht.   
„Hm, wenn ein Fluch darauf lag, ist der Ring vielleicht nicht so unbedeutend und langweilig, wie du glaubst, Draco.“  
„Mag sein, aber …“  
„Kein Aber. Streif ihn über.“ Aus irgendeinem unspezifischen Grund zögerte Draco und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Nein, es fühlt sich … falsch an. Willst du ihn?“ Zum ersten Mal sah er in Bills Gesicht deutliche Zeichen der Überraschung.  
„Was? Bist du verrückt? Das ist ein Familienerbstück, Malfoy. Das kannst du doch nicht … verschenken. Es ist ein Symbol deiner Abstammung, ein Zeichen deines Standes und ein Bekenntnis zu deiner … Familie!“ Weasley hatte recht und doch widerstrebte es ihm nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen des Krieges weiterhin diesen fanatischen Familienpatriotismus aufrecht zu erhalten, auch wenn es seinem Alten das Herz brechen würde. Wenn jemand ahnte, wie anhänglich üble Familientraditionen sein konnten, dann sicherlich Bill.  
„Ich möchte, dass du ihn hast“, sagte Draco deswegen und es fühlte sich gut an. Sehr gut. Bills Augen hatten sich geweitet du er wirkte regelrecht schockiert.  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Denke bitte darüber nach.“  
„Das habe ich, Bill. Nimm ihn, bitte.“ Er griff behutsam nach Bills Hand, die er ihm erst entziehen wollte, sie ihm dann aber doch überließ. Mit einem Lächeln schob er Bill den Ring auf den Ringfinger seiner linken Hand. Er passte wie für ihn gemacht.   
„Wenn meine Familie die wahre Bedeutung begreift, wird sie hysterisch werden“, flüsterte Bill, halb euphorisch, halb besorgt.  
„Na und? Mein Vater wird sich selbst mit seinem Gehstock umbringen. Lassen wir es einfach darauf ankommen, hm?“ Draco grinste erleichtert und bekam endlich ein verschwörerisches Lächeln von Weasley. In diesem einzigartigen Moment verstand Draco, dass er und Bill in gewisser Weise gleich waren. Verdammt zur gegenseitigen Abneigung, hatten sie es innerhalb so kurzer Zeit geschafft sie zu überwinden, als wären sie nie wichtig gewesen. Aber es gab einen wichtigen Punkt, den Bill auch aussprach:  
„Mir gefällt das hier, Draco. Aber denke immer dran, dass es nur so ist, weil wir beide sind, was wir sind. Wären wir das nicht, würde es wahrscheinlich nicht so gut funktionieren.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Aber vielleicht ist das ein Anfang dafür, dass diese Familienstreiterei endet.“  
„Es ist definitiv ein Anfang, mein Hübscher. Wie wäre es, wenn du Abendbrot machst?“  
„Natürlich, Sir!“ Draco stand auf, griff nach Bills Hand mit dem Ring seiner Familie und hauchte ihm einen Handkuss drauf, wie es Aaron bei seiner Mutter gemacht hatte. Bill grinste ganz angetan und Draco begann beschwingt ein Abendbrot vorzubereiten. Inzwischen fand er richtig Spaß am Kochen.

Es waren zwei wundervolle, sanfte Tage, die sie ausschließlich zusammen verbrachten. Draco lernte viel über Flüche, Bill fragte ihn ab und übte mit ihm. Nachts ernteten sie nochmal Jasmin und liebten sich gleich dort wo sie waren, im duftenden Wald. Wie betäubt blieben sie danach unter dem Jasminbusch liegen. Bill gestand Draco, dass er schon das erste Mal daran denken musste ihn zu lieben, als sie hier den Nachtjasmin gesucht hatten.  
Niemand störte ihr Zusammensein. Draco vermutete, dass Bill seinen Freunden verboten hatte sie zu besuchen.

„Dir ist aber klar, dass das hier nicht für immer ist, oder Draco?“, fragte ihn Bill. Draco hatte drei falsche Antworten gegeben, als ihn Bill aus dem Buch „Nordafrikanische Verwünschungen“ abgefragt hatte. Zur Strafe hing er nun im Keller an einer Stange, die er kürzlich noch mit dem Öl geputzt hatte. Er hing kopfüber, unter seinen Kniekehlen war die Stange und seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken an seine Fußgelenke gefesselt. Im ersten Moment war Draco schockiert und selbst Weasley sah ein wenig verwundert aus. Weil er sich aber sicher war, dass der andere Mann die Sache vollkommen im Griff hatte, ließ sich Draco am Ende „fallen“, was bedeutete, dass zuerst sein Körper aufhört Widerstand zu leisten und dann sein Geist begann zu fliegen und sich von der Last des Egos zu befreien. Da er nackt war, ließ sich eine Erektion auch nicht verbergen, doch das machte nichts mehr. Bills Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles, was er wissen musste. Ihnen beiden gefiel der Moment sehr und als Bill ihn auch noch berührte, seine angeschwollene Lust massierte, bis er unkontrolliert nach Luft japste, waren sie beide im siebten Himmel.  
„Warum nicht?“, keuchte er nach seinem intensiven Höhepunkt.  
„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Meine Familie wird irgendwann davon erfahren, deine auch. Wir werden massiven Beschuldigungen ausgesetzt sein und deine Ausbildung ist auch irgendwann vorbei.“  
„Warte, was? Hast du Angst um deinen Ruf, Bill Weasley? Jetzt, wo mir meiner egal ist?“ Unwillkürlich war Draco wütend geworden. Der Rothaarige gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.  
„Nicht um meinen Ruf. Der ist sowieso hinüber, seit ich meine eigene Frau angegriffen habe, mit der Absicht sie zu töten. Aber meine Familie hat einen guten Ruf und ich würde alle meine Geschwister, deren Partner und Freunde in Bedrängnis bringen, verstehst du das, Draco?“ Draco liefen Tränen aus den Augen, über seine Stirn bis in seine Haare.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Bill?!“  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht …“, gab Bill seine Unsicherheit zu, ließ ihn runter und umarmte ihn sofort. Lange standen sie im Keller und Draco verstand in diesem eigenartigen Moment, dass sich Weasley an ihm festhielt. Bills größte Schwäche und paradoxerweise seine größte Stärke, war seine Familie, der er nicht entkommen konnte. In diesen stillen Minuten spendeten sie sich gegenseitig Trost. Trotzdem war sich Draco sicher, dass sie es zusammen schaffen könnten. Nach den düsteren Jahren wollte er einfach positiv nach vorn schauen und hoffen. Wie Bill ihre Zukunft sah, war eine andere Sache. Eine Sache, die außerhalb seiner Kontrolle war. Wie viele andere Dinge auch.  
Es begann mit seiner Mutter, die am dritten Tag zu Besuch kam.


	15. Chapter 15

Der Tag begann mit einem leichten aber beständigen Regen.  
„Ist gut für das Gemüse im Garten“, sagte Bill zu Draco, der wusste, dass er nicht das Unkraut jäten musste, solange es regnete. Stattdessen könnten sie andere Dinge tun.  
„Erklärst du mir also heute weiter die Instrumente und ihre Flüche im Keller?“, fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll, bekam aber nur ein zweideutiges Lächeln. Während er seinen Toast aß, blickte er immer wieder zu Bill. Einmal konnte er sich an ihm nicht sattsehen, zum Anderen versuchte er jede Regung von Weasley zu interpretieren, um seinen Wünschen zuvorzukommen. Wenn Bill erfreut und zufrieden war, war er der angenehmste Mensch, den Draco jemals getroffen hatte. Bill war zärtlich, liebevoll, empathisch und aufmerksam. Mit seiner emotionalen Klugheit hatte er ihm Dracos Wesen erklärt, als würde er ihn schon seit vielen Jahren kennen. Sein eigenes Wesen erklärte Bill nie. Er überließ es Draco es zu erkunden. Und Draco war süchtig danach. Bill war wie ein dickes, gut geschriebenes Buch, dessen Ende man unbedingt kennen wollte, aber schon ahnte, dass es einen weiteren, geheimen oder aber noch nicht geschriebenen Teil geben würde.  
„Hör auf mich so lüstern zu beobachten, Draco, oder ich werde dich gleich hier auf dem Tisch bestrafen und anschließend …“ In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Verdammt!“, entfloh es Draco ärgerlich, denn es erregte ihn sehr, wenn Bill davon sprach, was er mit ihm tun würde, bevor er es tat. Auch Weasley sah ungehalten aus und ließ mit Magie die Tür aufschwingen.  
„Ich sagte drei Tage, Skid!“, rief er dunkel, bekam aber eine unerwartete Antwort.  
„Ich bin nicht Skid, sondern Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy!“  
„Ach du Scheiße, meine Mutter!“, rief Draco panisch, weil er nackt war. Bill grinste breit und rief:  
„Dann kommen sie doch herein, Mrs Malfoy!“ Kurz bevor seine Mutter die Küche betrat, verschwand Draco gerade noch im Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen.  
Als er wieder kam, saß seine Mutter auf seinem Stuhl. Vor ihr lag ein Paket und sie sah recht verlegen dabei zu, wie ihr Bill Tee in die Tasse goss.  
„Mum …“  
„Draco, schön dich zu sehen. Du siehst … gut aus!“ Sie meinte das auch so, das war gut ersichtlich, weil ihr Blick hemmungslos über seinen Aufzug huschte. Draco hatte sich schnell Hose und Hemd übergeworfen.  
„Nur deine Haare könntest du mal ein wenig kämmen, Sohn“, merkte sie verschmitzt lächelnd an.  
„Sind das die Schriften?“, fragte Draco um von seiner Blöße abzulenken.  
„Ja. Aber … wo sind deine anderen Freunde?“  
„Skid und Aaron?“, fragte Draco vorwurfsvoll. Seine Mutter errötete und Draco sah ratlos zu Bill, der sich deutlich ein Lächeln verkneifen musste.  
„Ähm, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie sie hießen“, log seine Mutter, dabei wich sie seinem Blick aus, „aber ich dachte, es wäre sinnvoll, wenn man nicht alles mehrmals erörtern muss, da ich das Tagebuch wieder mitnehmen muss. Das habe ich Lucius versprochen.“  
„Ich hole Aaron und Skid.“ Bill stand schon auf, zwinkerte Draco verschwörerisch zu und war schon weg.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut, Draco?“, fragte seine Mutter zugleich hastig, als wäre er eine Geisel und hätte nur Sekunden, um ihr schnell die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
„Ja, Mum. Bill ist in Ordnung und korrekt zu mir.“  
„Na, ich weiß nicht. Er ist ein Weasley und die haben allen Grund uns Böses zu wollen, was ich sogar irgendwie verstehen kann.“  
„Mir geht es gut und ich habe schon eine Menge gelernt, auch über mich selbst.“ Narcissa sah ihn weiterhin besorgt an, was ihn langsam nervte.  
„Was soll der Mist mit Aaron, Mum?“, fragte er deshalb mit aggressivem Unterton.  
„Was? Keine Ahnung, was du meinst, Draco.“ Sie sah wieder an ihm vorbei.  
„Doch, das weißt du. Du wirst doch nicht mit diesem irren Typ etwas anfangen? Er ist viel jünger als du und … was ist mit Dad?“  
„Draco!“, rief sie vorwurfsvoll aus und wurde puterrot im Gesicht.  
„Mum! Denkst du, ich bin blöd? Aaron ist ein … Weiberheld und … Säufer und …“  
„… und sehr nett, anständig, gebildet und …“  
„Gebildet? Reden wir von derselben Person? Er säuft, als wäre jeder Tag der letzte, er ist grob und unverschämt, seine Witze gehen immer unter die Gürtellinie und er ist ein … Spinner!“ Draco hatte sich irgendwie in seinen Ausbruch hineingesteigert und bereut es schon, als seine Mutter ihn immer resignierter ansah.  
„Es tut mir leid, Mum. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass er nichts für dich ist. Du hast doch Dad.“ Darauf gab seine Mutter keine Antwort, sondern trank nur still ihren Tee. Draco beobachtete sie reumütig und glaubte zu verstehen, dass sein Vater für rein gar nichts mehr taugte. Später würde er erfahren, dass Lucius seine Frau schon vor seinem Aufenthalt in Azkaban freigegeben hatte, weil er der Meinung gewesen war, nicht mehr lebend zu ihr zurückzukehren. Lucius wollte nur das Allerbeste für Narcissa und er würde ihr das nicht mehr bieten können.  
Die Tür ging und Skid, Aaron und Bill betraten das Haus.

Skid war freundlich und redselig und das war gut so, denn aus dem Augenwinkel sah er nicht nur Bills Schmunzeln, sondern auch Aarons angespanntes Gesicht, dessen rote Ohren und seine scheuen Blicke zu seiner Mutter. Sollte er wirklich ernsthaftes Interesse an seiner Mutter haben? Das war verrückt. Aber Draco, der gelernt hatte, wo sein Platz war, schwieg, als seine Mutter das Wort ergriff und das Tuch von der Schrift nahm.

Es war ein uraltes, schon halbzerfallenes Tagebuch, was muffig roch und Staub aufwirbelte, als sie es aufschlug. Gespannt sahen ihr alle dabei zu. Draco sah allerdings zu Bill, dessen Anblick ihn besorgte. Er wirkte sehr bleich und fast schon ängstlich, als würde er befürchten den Fluch nicht brechen zu können. Narcissa begann mit wohltuender Stimme vorzulesen. Aaron hing gierig an ihren Lippen, Skid wirkte nachdenklich, Bill extrem angespannt und Draco lauschte neugierig

„Ich nenne den Fluch Liebestöter. Nach vielen Versuchen, die das Leben von ein paar Sklaven gekostet haben, habe ich nun den perfekten Fluch erschaffen, um zu töten, was man liebt. Eine Mischung aus einem numerischen Zahlenzauber, welcher der jeweiligen Zielperson angepasst wird, gekoppelt an die Bedeutung der alten Runen (Namen des Fluchziels), unterlegt mit einem Logogramm und gewürzt mit dem alten Wutzauber der antiken Inkas. Verhältnis 1:1:2:4. Unbrechbar, wenn man die Formel nicht exakt kennt, überdauernd und prägbar auf jeden beliebigen Namen. Perfektion in Vollendung.“

Narcissas Stimme war immer leiser geworden und verstummte nun. Bill sah zu Skid, der ihm zunickte. Ohne ein Wort verschwand Bill aus der Küche und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie hörten alle die Tür, die nicht so leise ins Schloss fiel.  
„Er wird sich drum kümmern.“  
Aaron holte in dieser Zeit den Dolch hervor und legte ihn auf den Tisch.  
„Ich glaube, ich brauche ein wenig frische Luft“, flüsterte Narcissa in diesem Moment. Sie war wirklich blass und atmete flach. Draco wollte schon seufzend aufstehen, als Aaron schon stand und seiner Mutter den Arm anbot.  
„Gehen wir eine Runde, ja?“ Draco wollte protestieren, doch Skid zog ihn schon zurück auf den Stuhl.  
„Lass sie gehen und rege dich nicht so auf, Draco. Ich dachte, Bill hätte dir inzwischen etwas beigebracht?“ Skid klang freundlich aber bestimmt.  
„Ach ja? Was soll das sein? Meine Mutter mit einem größten Spinner und Säufer aller Zeiten allein zu lassen?“  
„Eher das, dass du hier überhaupt nichts zu sagen hast. Du hast Vorurteile, das verstehe ich. Die hatten wir auch dir gegenüber. Und trotzdem kommen wir gut zusammen aus, oder? Vertraue Aaron mal ein wenig, ja? Er hat dir immerhin schon den Arsch gerettet“, grinste Skid und hatte auch irgendwie recht.  
„Aber meine Mum …“  
„Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau, Draco und nicht dein Eigentum. Sie kann tun und lassen was sie will und wird immer noch deine Mutter sein.“ Draco schwieg, dachte daran, dass er zugestimmt hat Bills Eigentum zu sein und überlegte, was Bill ihm nun raten würde. Er würde seinem Freund Skid zustimmen, da war er sich sicher.  
„Gut. Aber wehe, er tut ihr etwas an. Was tut Bill so lange?“  
„Ich vermute, er versucht den Gegenfluch zu erschaffen und dazu braucht er Ruhe und Konzentration. Er schafft es, ich bin sicher.“ Dracos Unruhe wuchs allerdings, denn weder kamen seine Mutter und Aaron zurück, noch Bill.  
„Kannst du nicht mal nach Bill sehen?“, fragte Draco nach einer Ewigkeit, in der ihm Skid erzählt hat, dass sie weder die beiden mysteriösen Männer noch einen gewissen Castor gefunden hatten, was ihn sehr besorgte. Das war Draco im Moment allerdings ziemlich egal.  
„Meinetwegen. Aber du bleibst hier, verstanden?“ Er nickte, war aber schon aus der Tür, als er Skid an Bills Schlafzimmertür klopfen hörte. Weit musste er nicht gehen, schon hörte er nämlich Aarons dunkle Stimme. Wie es sich anhörte, saß er mit seiner Mutter auf der Bank unter dem Kastanienbaum und sprach mit ihr. Draco spitzte die Ohren und war sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher, ob er einem Zauber oder einer Halluzination unterlag, denn Aaron rezitierte romantische Gedichte aus dem Gedächtnis. Verwundert riss er die Augen auf und lugte um die Ecke des Schuppens, neben dem er sich befand. Tatsächlich saßen die Beiden auf der Bank. Aaron hatte die rechte Hand seiner Mutter zwischen seinen großen Pranken, lächelte sie an und gab lyrische Ergüsse in vollendeter Betonung von sich, als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes getan.  
„Ich sagte doch, sorge dich nicht!“, hörte er Skid hinter sich flüstern und ließ sich wegziehen.  
„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht …“, keuchte er, immer noch erstaunt, als sie schon im Haus waren.  
„Na ja, Aaron verbreitet gern den Eindruck eines groben Rüpels ohne Anstand und Regeln. In Wahrheit ist er ein Feingeist und Poet, der nicht immer glücklich mit unserer primitiven Art ist – seine Worte.“  
„Primitiven Art?“, echote Draco fassungslos.  
„Na ja, ich rede zwar gern und kann mich gut ausdrücken, aber viel lieber esse ich, schlafe ich und bin einfach nur faul. Bill dagegen, ist unser anspruchsvoller Kontrollfreak, der manchmal viel zu hart durchgreift, auch sich selbst gegenüber. Außerdem kommandiert er uns gern herum. Aaron nennt dass immer „Bill tut‘s auf die Affenart“, aber er meint es nicht so. Tatsache ist, niemand ist das, wonach es auf den ersten Blick aussieht. Auch du bist nicht der arrogante Mistkerl, für den du dich sogar selbst gehalten hast, als du hier angekommen bist.“ Draco wurde rot und sah verlegen auf den Dolch, der harmlos auf dem Tisch lag.  
„Was bin ich denn sonst?“  
„Ich sage es mal in Bills Worten und hoffe, das geht in Ordnung. Du bist jemand, den man gern haben kann, weil du weich wie ein Kissen, leicht wie eine Feder und nachgiebig wie Samt bist. Ich darf anmerken, dass Bills Worte einer Liebeserklärung gleich kommen, denn zu Fleur hat Bill gesagt …“

Draco erfuhr es nicht mehr, denn Bill kam zurück und wollte nach dem Dolch greifen. Geistesgegenwärtig nahm ihn Skid schnell an sich und schrie laut:  
„Aaron!“ Wenig später kamen Narcissa und Aaron angerannt. Bills Gesicht und seine ganze Gestalt waren noch viel gestresster als eben. So sehr, dass er nichts sagte und nur angespannt vor dem Tisch stand. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, legte Skid den Dolch auf den Tisch, jederzeit bereit ihn wieder zu nehmen. Bill nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, visierte den Dolch an und wirkte so konzentriert, dass sich Dracos Haare am Arm aufstellten und er eine Erektion bekam, als Bill leise vor sich hinmurmelte. Er hätte nie gedacht wie lange es dauern würde, bis ein Fluch gebrochen war. An Bills Schläfen lief der Schweiß hinab, sein Atem ging immer schneller und sein Arm begann nach einiger Zeit sanft zu zittern. Seine blauen Augen waren allerdings nach wie vor scharf und aufmerksam. Draco verspürte Sorge und auch eine subtile Furcht, weil er spürte, welche Mächte hier am Werk waren. Skid warf Aaron einen besorgten Blick zu, doch Aaron hielt seine Augen auf Bill. Narcissa sah abwechselnd von Bill zum Dolch, zu Aaron und zu Draco.  
Als Bill taumelte, Skid hochsprang und ihn auffing, hätte es Draco keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten. So angespannt waren seine Nerven, dass er ein erleichtertes Geräusch von sich gab. Skid redete leise auf seinen Freund ein, gab ihm das Glas Wasser zu trinken und setzte Bill dann auf seinen Stuhl.  
Bill sah nur auf den Dolch und nahm ihn dann in die Hand. Alle hielten den Atem. Draco, weil ihn Weasley mit der Waffe angegriffen hatte. Aaron, der auf den Sprung war, um einen zweiten Angriff gleich zu verhindern. Narcissa, weil sie die immense Anspannung fühlte und Skid aus allen Gründen und weil ihm Bills Zustand Sorgen machte.  
Aber es passierte nichts. Bill drehte den Dolch in seinen Händen und seine Gesichtszüge lockerten sich dabei immer mehr. Bis er zu Draco sagte:  
„Überprüfe, ob der Fluch weg ist, Draco!“ Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf ihn und Draco begriff, dass es hier seine erste Bewährungsprobe war. Er müsste noch sehr viel lernen, doch einige Dinge wusste er schon. Bill hatte ihm nochmal bestätigt, dass sein Gespür ausgesprochen sensibel war und er wirklich ausgezeichnet Flüche aufspüren konnte. Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Dolch, der nun wieder auf dem Tisch lag. Nichts, da war nichts mehr. Kein schwarzer Strudel, keine Gefahr, nichts. Nur ganz am Rande spürte er Bills Armband, welches einen Fluch enthielt, den er nicht verstand und den Bill ihm noch nicht offenbart hatte.  
„Nichts“, sagte er erleichtert und strahlte Weasley an.  
Auf Bills Lippen war ein stolzes Lächeln. Bevor Draco begriff, was er tat, legten sich Weasleys Hände in seinen Nacken und er küsste ihn direkt auf den Mund. Vor seinen Freunden und vor allem vor Mrs Malfoy, die ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich gab.  
„Sehr gut. Dann ist der Dolch nur noch eine böse Erinnerung. Vielen Dank, Mrs Malfoy und danken sie auch bitte ihrem Mann“, wandte sich Bill höflich an sie, nachdem er ihn losgelassen hatte. Narcissas Augen waren immer noch rund und erstaunt, aber sie nickte mechanisch.  
„Aaron kann sie noch zur Brücke bringen, wenn sie möchten?“, bot Skid grinsend an. Seine Mutter wirkte immer noch sprachlos, wenn auch nicht auf eine besorgniserregende Weise. Immer wieder sah sie zu ihm. Draco lächelte ihr zuversichtlich zu und das schien sie zu beruhigen. Als sie Draco am Ende umarmte, um sich zu verabschieden, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr:  
„Das erzähle ich deinem Vater besser nicht.“ Draco nickte, merkte aber, dass es ihm im Grunde einerlei war, solange er nicht anwesend war, wenn sein Vater es erfuhr.

Nach Aaron und Narcissa, ging auch Skid mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern und der Frage:  
„Ich nehme an, den Dolch muss ich nicht mitnehmen?“  
„Nein, der ist nun harmlos. Danke, Skid!“  
„Kein Ding. Bis bald!“ Kaum hatte Skid das Haus verlassen, zerrte ihn Bill ins Schlafzimmer. Wortlos und hungrig, begann er Draco auszuziehen.  
„Entschuldige bitte meine Ungeduld, Draco. Aber ich muss dich jetzt und sofort haben“, keuchte er ihm heiß an den Hals. Draco wollte nicht antworten, stöhnte nur lustvoll, als Bills Lippen an seinem Hals saugten. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass mit dem Fluch des Dolches auch irgendwie der Fluch, der über den Malfoys und den Weasleys gelegen hatte, Geschichte war. Zumindest der Gedanke daran war schön und erregend. Mit einem schnellen Zauber fesselte Bill ihm seine Hände links und rechts am Bettgestell und begann ihn zu küssen. Aus den Küssen wurden kleine Bisse, die Draco an die Grenze seiner Geduld brachten. Als seine Erektion in Bills Mund verschwand, krümmte er sich zusammen. Aber schon ließ der Andere ihn wieder los, drückte seine Beine auseinander und nach oben, um erst mit seinen Fingern seinen Eingang zu massieren. Dass tat Bill mit einem vollkommen abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck und so lange, bis Draco es kaum noch aushalten konnte.  
„Bill, bitte …“, bettelte er verzweifelt. Finger schlossen sich um seinen harten Schwanz und massierten ihn fest, bis er fast zu weinen begann. Es gab eine Regel, in die Draco eingewilligt hatte: er durfte es zum Höhepunkt kommen, wenn Bill es ihm erlaubt hatte.  
„Darf ich …?“  
„Nein, noch längst nicht. Ein bisschen mehr Disziplin, Mr Malfoy, wenn ich bitten darf!“, knurrte Bill dunkel und massierte wieder seinen Eingang mit dem glitschigen Zeug, wobei er erst einen, dann zwei Finger in ihn schob. Draco kniff fest die Augen zusammen, versuchte an irgendwas zu denken, was nichts mit Sex und Weasley zu tun hatte und landete für ein paar verstörende Sekunden bei Aaron und seiner Mutter. Am Ende hatte Skid vermutlich recht. Seine Mutter war erwachsen und würde ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Als Bill endlich in ihn eindrang, hechelte er flach und schnell wie ein Hund, um nicht gleich abzuspritzen. Bill drückte seine Beine nach oben, legte sich auf ihn und drang damit tief in ihn vor. Jetzt stöhnte Draco doch, tief und hemmungslos. Bill bewegte sich auf ihm, stieß ihn und rieb dabei immer wieder mit seinem Körper über seinen verdammten Schwanz, der zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen war.  
„Darf ich …?“, wimmerte er mehrmals und schnappte jedes Mal empört nach Luft, als ihm Bill ein scharfes „Nein!“ ins Ohr zischte. Oh Gott, ich sterbe vorher, dachte Draco gerade, als Bill knurrte:  
„Jetzt darfst du!“  
Bei Bills nächster Bewegung kam er unter süßen Krämpfen, im selben Moment, in dem Bill sich keuchend in ihm ergoss. Wenig später löst Bill den Fesselzauber und blieb einfach auf ihm liegen. Draco lächelte glücklich, strich über die roten Haare, die er einst abgrundtief gehasst hatte und wünschte sich, dass es ewig so sein würde. Er war nicht nur in Bill verliebt, er liebte ihn.


	16. Chapter 16

Es regnete drei Tage lang und diese Zeit verbrachte Draco in Bills Haus. Es waren die bis dahin schönsten Stunden seines Lebens. Weil er sehr neugierig war und es unbedingt wollte, probierte Bill ein paar der Instrumente im Keller aus. Leichter Schmerz war erregend, doch auf die ganz harte Tour standen Beide nicht unbedingt. Bill mochte es sowieso mehr, wenn er ihn anderweitig herumkommandieren konnte. Er ließ ihn nackt putzen, den Boden schrubben und solche Dinge, für die sich Draco früher zu fein gewesen wäre und die ihn beschämt hätten. Unter Weasleys Blicken schämte er sich auch, das war der Sinn der Sache, doch gleichzeitig erregte es ihn zu wissen, dass es den anderen Mann auch erregte. Sie liebten sich, mehrmals am Tag und manchmal auch nur ganz schnell und intensiv, weil sie sich ansahen und nicht anders konnten als übereinander herzufallen.   
Anfangs sah Bill immer ein bisschen so aus, als wäre er über sich selbst erschrocken und das war er bestimmt auch. Am Ende aber lagen sie befriedigt nebeneinander und ließen nur ihre Finger miteinander spielen. Draco dachte kaum noch an Harry oder seine Eltern oder sein altes Leben. Alles schien klar und einfach zu sein. Nur weit hinten in seinem Verstand lauerte die Frage, ob es immer so sein würde.  
Die Sonne ging gerade auf und schickte ihre ersten Strahlen in Bills Schlafzimmer. Bill hatte Draco irgendwann in der Nacht geweckt und ihm ins Ohr zu geflüstert, dass er ihn wollte und sie hatten sich geliebt. Jetzt waren beide noch halb wach. Dracos Hand lag auf Bills nacktem Bauch. Seine Finger krochen langsam zu seinem Arm, an dem das kunstvolle Armband war.  
„Erzähle mir etwas darüber?“, flüsterte Draco ins sanfte Morgengrauen. Bill schob seine andere Hand in seine Haare, zog ihn heran und küsste seine Stirn.  
„Es war ein Geschenk von Fleur. Sie hat es mir zwei Monate vor unserer Hochzeit geschenkt. Sie hatte es in Paris auf einem Flohmarkt gefunden und war davon sehr begeistert. Und es ist auch sehr hübsch.“  
„Und verflucht!“  
„Richtig, Draco. Aber Fleur wusste es nicht. Sie hat nicht diese feinen Antennen wie du. Sie hatte es mir schon übergestreift, bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Ich wollte sie nicht kränken und habe geschwiegen. Da wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich es nicht mehr abnehmen kann.“  
„Was?“ Draco sah ihn erschrocken an.  
„Siehst du die Runenzeichen?“ Bills Stimme enthielt eine Spur Resignation.  
„Ja, nur kann ich sie nicht lesen. Was bedeutet es?“  
„Es ist der Fluch: Sei du selbst! Zu allen Zeiten deines Lebens!“ Draco berührte den Armreif. Wenn er es beiläufig tat, spürte er nichts. Wenn er sich aber konzentrierte, fühlte er die stechende Macht und Magie des Fluches.  
„Tja, ich würde sagen, ich bin seither ganz ich selbst“, witzelte Bill, doch es klang eher zynisch.  
„Hast du es Fleur nicht gesagt?“  
„Nein. Sie würde sich nur schwere Vorwürfe machen und es wäre sinnlos. Ich kann den Fluch nicht brechen, weil ich ihm selbst unterworfen bin. Deshalb kann ich den Armreif nicht ablegen.“  
„Ich kann es versuchen, Bill!“, sagte Draco sofort und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen.  
„Warte, Draco. Noch nicht. Dazu bist du noch nicht bereit. Es ist ein komplizierter, gefährlicher Fluch, der auf dich zurückfallen kann. Du weißt noch längst nicht alles, was du hierfür brauchst“, hinderte ihn Bill. Vielleicht war Bill selbst nicht bereit, kam es Draco in den Sinn, als er seinen Freund nachdenklich ansah.  
„Das heißt … du hast dich Fleur gegenüber so verhalten … wie mir gegenüber?“, fragte er später leise nach. Bill nickte mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln.  
„Sie sagte, sie erkennt mich nicht wieder und ich wusste gar nicht, was sie meint, denn nie habe ich mich besser gefühlt. Ich habe sie sogar überredet trotzdem zu heiraten, weil dann alles besser werden würde. Es war doch nur die Anspannung vor so einem großen Schritt, redete ich mir und ihr ein. Fleur hatte Bedenken, doch sie hat mich auch geliebt und ich sie. Auch wenn es diese Ebene gab, auf der wir überhaupt nicht kompatibel waren. Nicht wie du und ich. Es geht um die Syntax, Draco, verstehst du?“ Ein paar Augenblicke wusste Draco nicht, ob er lächeln sollte oder es traurig finden wollte.  
„Wenn du es ihr gesagt hättest, hätte sie vielleicht … damit umgehen können.“  
„Ich wollte immer. Dummerweise habe ich sie dann versucht mit dem Dolch zu töten.“  
„Das heißt, ihr habt euch nie so richtig ausgesprochen?“  
„Genau das heißt es. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es gut wäre. Jetzt komm her, ich will dich küssen!“ Energisch zog Bill Draco wieder auf sich und küsste ihn – schon wieder so verlangend, dass Draco nach nur wenigen Zungenschlägen steif wurde. Es blieb ein hintergründiges Gefühl, dass hier etwas geklärt werden musste.

Am nächsten Tag – Draco hatte fast schon vergessen – dass es eine Welt außerhalb von Tinworth gab – schickte ihn Bill bis zur Schlächter Brücke. Dabei hatte Draco ein Kräuterbuch, mit dessen Hilfe er nach essbaren Kräutern suchen sollte, damit er sie als Würze im Essen oder auch für Trankzutaten benutzen konnte. Es war wieder sonnig und warm. Gerade lehnte Draco auf der Mauer der Brücke, sah nach unten in den flachen Fluss und erinnerte sich, als er mit Ron Weasley hier war. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es Jahre her.  
„Ah, hier bist du!“, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich, die ihm tief in die Knochen ging.  
Es war nämlich kein anderer als Harry Potter, der ihn ansprach. Er kam auf dem Pfad aus dem Wald direkt auf ihn zu.  
„Kommst du aus … Tinworth?“, fragte Draco verunsichert und sah an Potter vorbei, ob noch einer seiner Freund oder schlimmer noch, Ginny dabei war. Aber Potter war allein.  
„Ja, komme ich. Bill sagte mir, ich würde dich hier finden.“  
„Wozu?“, fragte er abweisend, dabei freute er sich sogar Harry zu sehen. Er würde es höchstens Bill gegenüber zugeben, doch Harry erinnerte ihn an schöne, alte Zeiten, die natürlich nicht immer schön gewesen waren. Aber Potter war vertraut wie seine rechte Hand. Harry druckste nun rum, stellte sich neben ihn und sah nach unten.  
„Potter, antworte mir!“, knurrte er ungeduldig.  
„Na ja, Ginny ist bei Bill und sie hat … Fleur mitgebracht, damit sie endlich miteinander reden und sich versöhnen. Wir waren in Frankreich und Ginny hat ewig auf die arme Fleur eingeredet. Jetzt, wo alle anderen Weasleys auch von dem Fluch des Dolches wissen und, dass der Fluch sogar gebrochen ist und sich alles aufgeklärt hat, gibt es eine Chance, dass sie und Bill sich wieder näher kommen. Meint Ginny.“   
Harry sagte es, als glaube er selbst nicht dran. Er sah immer noch nach unten in den Fluss, während Draco sprachlos war. Der sonnige Fleck, indem er bis eben gestanden hatte, wurde immer dunkler und kälter. Er konnte kaum atmen, weil er das Gefühl hatte ein eisernes Band zieht sich immer enger um seine Brust zusammen. Dabei wusste sein Verstand doch, dass es nicht nur wahrscheinlich war, dass das geschehen würde, sondern auch, dass es in gewisser Weise richtig war. Er und Bill – das war nie so vorgesehen. In keinem Moment der Geschichte waren Bill Weasley und ein Draco Malfoy ein Liebespaar. Sie hatten sich nur die Zeit vertrieben, weil sie dieselben Interessen hatten.  
„Geht es dir nicht gut, Draco?“, fragte Harry besorgt und sah ihn nun auch an.  
„Doch. Mir geht es gut“, antwortete er tonlos. Jegliches Hochgefühl und diese Zukunftsfreude, die er noch heute Morgen, als er in Bills Armen erwacht war, verspürt hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Nur Leere, Schatten und Kälte waren übrig geblieben.   
„Bill wird deine Ausbildung beenden, falls du befürchtest er tut es nicht, wenn er wieder mit Fleur zusammen kommt. Das würde er nie tun.“  
„Das weiß ich doch, Potter!“, fuhr er ihn scharf an.  
„Ich habe gehört, du hast dich gut geschlagen und bist talentiert …“, redete Potter weiter. Konnte er nicht einfach den Mund halten?  
„Kann schon sein …“, erwiderte er lahm. Harry seufzte nun auch leise, weil er mit seinen sparsamen Antworten wohl nicht ganz zufrieden war.  
„Wie auch immer, ich sollte dich eigentlich holen, aber du siehst so aus, als hättest du keine Lust jetzt schon zurückzukommen. Ich sage, du kommst später, einverstanden?“ Erstaunt sah er Potter nun an. Wusste er etwas? Oder ahnte er es nur und wollte nett zu ihm sein?  
„Von mir aus“, flüsterte er teilnahmslos. Potter ging, nachdem er ihm ein aufmunterndes Nicken geschenkt hatte. Als er weg war, stieg Draco auf die Brücke. Nach unten in den Fluss waren es höchstens zwei Meter. Er sprang, landete mit den Füßen im Wasser, doch störte sich nicht daran. Unter der Brücke, im Schatten, fand er nicht nur endlich die Kräuter, die er eigentlich gesucht hatte, sondern auch ein trockenes Plätzchen. Dorthin setzte er sich und ließ endlich seinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
Nach über einer Stunde fand sich Draco selbst peinlich und dumm. Hatte ihm Bill nichts beigebracht? Doch, hatte er. Nämlich, dass er etwas wert war und eben nicht dieser Idiot, zu dem ihn sein Vater und dessen Ziele ihn gemacht haben. Fleur war gut für Bill. Sie waren ein schönes Paar und es wäre ein mieser Charakterzug und seiner unwürdig, wenn er nun Neid und Eifersucht verspürte. Bill liebte Fleur bestimmt noch immer, da war er sich sicher. Alles, was er tut sollte, war sich für ihn zu freuen.   
Draco nahm seine Kräuter und lief zurück nach Tinworth, um sich dem Unvermeidlichen zu stellen.

Bevor er das Haus betrat, ging er allerdings durch den Garten und sah durch das Fenster des Wohnzimmers. Was er sah, müsste ihn beruhigen, weil es seine Ahnung nur bestätigte. Bill sprach mit Fleur, die ihm gegenüber saß. Sie waren allein. Weil die Fenster in der Küche offen waren, hörte er dort, wie Ginny zu Harry sagte:  
„Gut, dass du Malfoy nicht mitgebracht hast. Ich hoffe wirklich, Bill und Fleur versöhnen sich wieder und kommen wieder zusammen!“ Was Harry antwortete, verstand Draco nicht, weil es zu leise und gemurmelt war. Fleur war nun aufgestanden und Draco wich eilig ein wenig zurück. Was er tat, war schäbig, aber er konnte nicht anders. Plötzlich fehlte ihm wieder der Mut sich dieser Situation zu stellen, einfach durch die Haustür zu treten und sich für Bill zu freuen. Vorsichtig sah er wieder durchs Fenster. Bill umarmte gerade Fleur. Sein Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, weil es der anderen Seite zugewandt war, aber er sah Fleur. Sie wirkte erleichtert, glücklich und er glaubte sogar Tränen zu sehen. Tränen, die nun auch hinter seinen Augen brannten. Die Enttäuschung war zu erwarten, der heftige Schmerz hingegen nicht. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte Bill ihm in einen Anfall von Ärger die Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Dracos Hand krampfte sich um seinen Zauberstab und dann traf er einen Entschluss.   
So leise es ging, verließ er den Garten, entfernte sich unbemerkt von Weasleys Haus und ging zurück zur Brücke. Dabei weinte er ununterbrochen, fast ohne Geräusch. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, dachte er. Oder, das war wohl seine gerechte Strafe für all seine Missetaten. Um es nicht zu verschlimmern, wollte er Bill nicht weiter in Bedrängnis bringen. Er würde ihm sein Glück gönnen und gehen. Zwar hatte er längst noch nicht alles gelernt, was es zu lernen gab, jedoch empfand er das gerade als unwichtig. Nur wohin?  
Nach Hause zurück, war unmöglich. Absolut ausgeschlossen!  
Im Grunde gab es nur eine Anlaufstelle, wenn er nicht auf der Straße schlafen wollte: Blaise Zabini. Dorthin apparierte er sich.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaise wirkte irritiert, als Draco vor der Tür stand. Dabei hatte er schon längst aufgehört zu weinen und sein altes (falsches) Selbstbewusstsein auf Vordermann gebracht.  
„Hey, Malfoy …“ Blaise wirkte verschlafen, ließ ihn aber in das pompöse Haus, in dem er mit seiner attraktiven Mutter allein wohnte.  
„Hey, Zabini, ich dachte ich sehe mal, was du so tust. Was tust du so?“  
„Nichts Besonderes … komm rein. Dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder, nachdem ich dir das von Ginny Weasley erzählt habe.“  
„Ach, vergiss es. Ich war an diesem Tag wohl nicht so gut drauf.“  
„Aber heute?“, fragte Blaise und musterte ihn mit skeptischem Blick.  
„Weiß nicht. Hast du was zu trinken?“ Zabini grinste jäh und schob Malfoy an die gut bestückte Hausbar.   
„Gut, dass du fragst. Ich poliere gerade mein Wissen über Cocktails auf. Du bist die perfekte Testperson. Also, soll ich dir einen „Koboldsuff?“ machen?“ Draco dachte zwar eher an Wasser, nickte aber resigniert. Was hatte er heute schon noch zu verlieren? Er hatte schon alles verloren. Bill.  
Blaise mixte und sie tranken beide die verrücktesten Sachen, die nicht immer bekömmlich waren und gut schmeckten. Am Ende lachten sie über alles und nichts.  
„Kann ich hier pennen?“, fragte Draco und hätte am liebsten wieder losgeheult, beherrschte sich aber.  
„Klar. Fällt dir in euerm grusligen Gemäuer die Decke auf den Kopf?“  
„Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr!“  
Sie zogen in Zabinis Zimmer um und ehe Draco dagegen steuern konnte (denn dafür hätte er geradeaus denken und die Buchstaben richtig formulieren müssen), begann Blaise wieder von Ginny zu schwärmen. Still und mit zunehmender Traurigkeit hörte er seinem Freund zu. Was Blaise sagte, änderte nichts daran, dass er Ginny nicht ausstehen konnte, auch wenn er inzwischen verstehen konnte, wie sich Vorurteile und Meinungen wandeln konnten.  
„Potter ist nicht so übel, auch wenn ich glaube, er ist mit Ginny ziemlich überfordert …“, hörte er Zabini sagen. Dass Blaise nach den ganzen Drinks überhaupt noch so einen korrekten Satz zustande brachte, sagte Draco, dass sein Freund viel geübter im Trinken war. Aus irgendeinem Grund fragte er sich, auf wen er wetten würde: Blaise oder Aaron? Aaron! Eindeutig. Er vermisste nicht nur Bill, sondern auch Skid und Aaron, diese beiden Idioten.  
„Aber wenn sie ihn mal satt hat, werde ich da sein! Ich weiß, du hasst sie, aber … du siehst aus, als wenn du gleich losflennst, Malfoy?!“ Sein Freund wirkte zurecht beunruhigt.  
„Ich hatte was mit Bill Weasley“, flüsterte er. Es musste raus, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Zabini wurde ganz still und sah ihn schweigend an.  
„Nun, ich wusste immer, dass du … nimm es mir nicht übel, Malfoy … aber auf Typen, namentlich auf Potter stehst, aber … Bill Weasley?“  
„Ginnys ältester Bruder.“  
„Ich weiß …“ Blaise klang zwar nicht begeistert aber auch nicht so abweisend, wie er hätte befürchten müssen. Ehe sich Draco versah, begann er ihm alles zu erzählen, was passiert war. Alles! Wenn man Blaise Zabini ein eventuelles Erbleichen ansehen würde, hätte man vermutlich sein Erstaunen erkennen können. So hörte er nur ausdruckslos zu und unterbrach Draco kein einziges Mal.  
Erst als Dracos Stimme zitterte, er begann zu weinen, reichte Zabini ihm ein Glas Wasser und murmelte: „Alter … ist ja schlimmer als bei mir! Immerhin hattet ihr schon was miteinander, während ich Ginny nur von der Ferne anschwärme. Es tut mir leid. Warum … bist du weggelaufen?“  
„Weil Bill und Fleur wieder zusammen sind! Hast du nicht zugehört?“  
„Eh … hat das jemand gesagt oder hast du das nur aus dem geschlossen, was du gesehen hast?“ Darauf gab Draco keine Antwort.  
„Weißt du was? Ich finde es für dich raus, aber nur, wenn du bei Ginny ein gutes Wort für mich einlegst?“  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor?“  
„Na, wenn du wieder in Tinworth bist, triffst du Ginny bestimmt öfter mal und dann …“  
„Ich werde nie wieder nach Tinworth gehen! Denkst du, ich tue mir das freiwillig an?“, schrie er seinen Freund an, der nicht so empfindlich war. Nach einer Weile sagte Blaise eher zu sich selbst:  
„Ich werde es trotzdem rausfinden. Ich sage jetzt mal einem Hausmädchen Bescheid, sie macht dir ein Gästezimmer fertig. Lauf nicht weg, nicht wieder, ja, Malfoy?“  
„Bestimmt nicht“, flüsterte Draco. Er fühlte sich elend wie selten. Wund und verletzlich und doch war er gleichzeitig froh, dass sich Blaise nicht als Arschloch herausstellte und sogar auf seine herbe Weise Anteil an seinem Schmerz nahm. Zabini hatte also geahnt, dass er auf Jungs stand? Alle anderen auch? Potter? Weil er keine Antwort fand, weinte er wieder, bis Zabini zurückkam und ihn in das Zimmer bugsierte.  
„Soll ich deinen Eltern Bescheid sagen?“, wollte er wissen. Draco schüttelte beinah panisch den Kopf.  
„Willst du … dass Bill weiß wo du bist?“ Regelrecht schockiert sah er seinen alten Freund an und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht! Auf keinen Fall!“  
„Gut, dann komm ein wenig runter und schlaf dich aus, Malfoy!“

Wie viele Tage Draco am Ende bei Blaise Zabini wohnte, wusste er nicht. Ein Tag glich dem anderen. Alle durchlebte Draco ohne großartige Aufregung. Eine Art schützender Schleier schien sich über seine Empfindungen gelegt zu haben und im Grunde war ihm alles gleichgültig.  
„Deine Eltern sorgen sich bestimmt. Lass mich ihnen Bescheid sagen, hm?“  
„Nein!“  
Dabei dachte Draco nicht daran, dass er seine Mutter dem Wahnsinn nahe bringen würde und auch nicht, dass er sich kindisch benahm. Meistens lag er in dem Zimmer, schlief, hörte Musik, die ihn weinen ließ und starrte an die Decke. Wenn es Blaise schaffte ihn zu motivieren und zu überreden, saßen sie im Garten und redeten über belanglose Sachen wie ihre Schulzeit. Während des Gesprächs, was recht uninspiriert vor sich hin plätscherte und preisgab, dass Zabini ebenso wenig Lust hatte über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen wie Draco, sagte Blaise:  
„Ich war gestern in Tinworth.“ Lange sagte Draco nichts dazu, drehte seinem Freund schließlich doch den Kopf zu. Zabini wirkte verlegen, machte alberne, kleine Zauber mit seinem Zauberstab und sagte schließlich:  
„Fleur scheint wieder bei Weasley zu wohnen. Ich habe sie zusammen im Garten gesehen, sie mich aber nicht.“ Draco konnte kaum atmen. Er hatte es längst gewusst, es zu hören, tat trotzdem höllisch weh.  
„Na, wenn schon … ist besser so“, sagte er tonlos und starrte lieber wieder auf seine Schuhe.  
Sein Freund räusperte sich.  
„Ich kenne Bill Weasley ja nicht, gar nicht. Aber er wirkte alles andere als glücklich. Eher ratlos, wenn du mich fragst …“ Draco sah Blaise wieder an. Sein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad wirkte ernst und ein wenig unglücklich. Eine Antwort hatte er darauf sowieso nicht, deswegen schwieg er nur, bis Zabini rein ging. Er kam mit Getränken wieder und drückte Draco eins in die Hand.  
„Wollen wir ausgehen?“  
„Ausgehen?“, wiederholte Draco lustlos.  
„Na, dahin wo was los ist?“  
„Wo soll das sein?“  
„London!“  
Draco war schon ewig nicht mehr in der Mugglewelt unterwegs und hatte auch nicht wirklich ein Bedürfnis danach. Trotzdem oder vielleicht genau deshalb sagte er ja.

Es war eine pure Reizüberflutung, der sich Draco hemmungslos ergab. Blaise schleppte ihn in einen der angesagten Clubs. Die Musik war laut, es war voller Menschen, stickig und dunkel. Sie tanzen sogar, glaubte Draco zumindest, als er irgendwann vor die Tür ging, um Luft zu schnappen. Er brauchte ganz dringen Sauerstoff und ging ein paar Meter die Straße entlang. Blaise war gerade dabei gewesen mit zwei Mädchen zu plaudern, so dass es ihm gar nicht auffiel, wenn er sich davon stahl.   
Als Draco über die Straße lief, fühlte er gar nichts. Hinter sich hörte er das Gelächter der Clubgänger. Unwillkürlich bog er in eine Nebenstraße ab, die ein wenig ruhiger war. Plötzlich wurde er gepackt. Links und rechts legten sich Hände fest um seine Oberarme. Er hörte noch die Worte:  
„Das ist er!“ Dann wurde er in den Apparierstrudel gezogen, ohne sich wehren zu können.   
Eine unbestimmte Zeit später erwachte er aus der Dunkelheit. Wirklich heller war es nun auch nicht. Nur irgendwo flackerte eine Fackel. Im ersten Moment glaubte er im hauseigenen Kerker zu erwachen, aber er irrte sich.  
Jemand hatte ihn gekidnappt.  
Nur wer?

Sein Kopf dröhnte und er glitt wieder in eine oberflächliche Bewusstlosigkeit ab. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ihm jemand ein Tablett mit Essen gebracht. Das Essen bestand aus trockenem Brot, einem Apfel und einem Glas Wasser. Er rührte nichts davon an. Sein Zauberstab war auch weg und er wusste noch immer nicht, wo er war. Eine Weile döste er vor sich hin, fragte sich, warum er so wenig Angst verspürte und erschrak dann doch, als er Schritte vernahm. Jemand kam die Treppe nach unten. Draco stand auf und ging zur Gittertür.  
Zwei Männer kamen auf seine Zelle zu, sie trugen Todessermasken, was Draco mehr schockierte, als irgendwas anderes. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Jetzt kam doch die Angst, die ihn ganz sprachlos machte.   
„Hast du dich eingelebt, Draco Malfoy?“, hörte er die eine männliche Stimme. Sie kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Richtig einordnen konnte er sie nicht.  
„Nein, ich will hier raus. Was soll das?“ Draco versuchte selbstbewusst und fordernd zu klingen. Der andere Mann lachte hohl.  
„Das wirst du schon noch merken. Versuche herauszufinden, weshalb du hier bist. Das würde vieles einfacher machen!“ Weg waren sie und Draco setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. In seinem Leben waren so viele finstere Dinge passiert, er könnte wegen aller möglichen Vergehen hier sein. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt waren die Todessermasken. Wenn es wirklich diese geheime Rächergruppierung gäbe, die Jagd auf die letzten Todesser machen würde, dann würden sie sicher nicht deren Masken tragen. Oder? Sicher konnte er nicht sein. Sicher war nur, dass er hier festsaß. Einen ganzen Tag lang versuchte er alles Mögliche, um auszubrechen. Nichts gelang und am Abend war er so erschöpft, dass er doch das Brot und den Apfel aß, obwohl er glaubte, dass die Nahrung vergiftet sein könnte. War sie anscheinend aber doch nicht. In der Ecke stand ein Eimer, den er dann auch wohl oder übel benutzen musste. Hier zu sitzen, war der Horror und hatte gar nichts mit Bills liebevoller Demütigung zu tun. Würde ihn jemand vermissen? Bill bestimmt nicht, denn der war ja wieder mit Fleur zusammen. Seine Mutter würde ihn schon suchen und vielleicht Blaise.  
Der Männer kamen wieder, fragten ihn, ob ihm etwas eingefallen wäre. Er sagte nein, sie klangen schon eine Spur ungehaltener. Der eine Mann sagte am Ende scharf:  
„Dabei warst du doch der größte Trottel, Malfoy!“  
Wie sollte er das deuten? Draco zerbrach sich den Kopf, weinte eine Weile, dachte dann an Bill und an Harry, was ihn wieder auf die Beine brachte. Als die Männer das nächste Mal kamen, sagte er frech:  
„Es ist mir egal, warum ihr mich hier festhaltet. Egal, was ich angeblich getan habe, es wird sich nicht rückgängig machen. Also könnt ihr es mir auch sagen! Vielleicht bereue ich es sogar! Wenn nicht, bestraft mich, schlagt mich, tut mir weh, oder tötet mich. Alles ist besser, als hier zu sitzen und nicht mal zu wissen weshalb!“  
Der eine Mann, dessen Stimme ihm vage bekannt vorkam, sagte nur ein Wort.  
„Vincent.“  
„Crabbe?“, fügte Draco erstaunt an und begriff. Einer der Männer war also Crabbes Vater.  
„Du hast meinen Sohn umgebracht, du dämlicher Idiot, Malfoy!“  
„Er hat sich selbst getötet, falls sie das vergessen haben. Ich wollte ihn sogar davon abhalten, das Feuer zu beschwören!“, erwiderte er fest.  
„Aber du hast ihn erst in diesen Mist mit hineingezogen. Du wusstest, wie gefährlich Potter ist.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr!“  
„Und nun? Du bist mein Gefangener. Ich mache dich für den Tod meines Sohnes verantwortlich und will, dass du ihn bereust. Wirst du das, Malfoy?“  
„Nein. Es war nicht meine Schuld!“  
„Das war es. Denke nochmal darüber nach. Wir haben unendlich viel Zeit. Du wirst schwächer werden und irgendwann wirst du aus tiefster Seele bereuen. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich dir die Gnade des Dämonsfeuer gönnen, damit du darin sterben kannst, wie mein Vincent gestorben ist.“  
Sie ließen ihn wieder allein. War es ein Tag oder zwei? Er wusste es nicht. Immerhin wusste er aber nun warum er hier war. Einen Plan, um zu fliehen, hatte er trotzdem nicht. Es schien hier keinen Ausweg zu geben. Wie es aussah, hatten die Crabbes auch einen eigenen Kerker, auch wenn er davon nichts gewusst hatte. Er könnte sonst wo sein und niemand würde ihn je finden. Wenn er hier nicht aus eigener Kraft rauskommen würde, wäre sein Tod so gut wie sicher. Wieder versuchte er alles Mögliche, doch musste am Ende aufgeben. Um sich zu beruhigen, dachte er an Bill. Er dachte intensiv daran, wie er ihm vorgelesen hatte. Nackt. Wie Bill ihn dabei erst angesehen und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er dachte daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als Weasley eine mentale Verbindung zu ihm herstellte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie so etwas möglich war. Draco dachte so intensiv daran, dass sich sein Atem beschleunigte und er beinah glaubte Weasleys Stimme zu hören, die verblüfft sagte:  
„Was sagst du da? Wiederhole das?“  
Dann war der Spuk vorbei. Erschöpft und ratlos schlief Draco ein.

Wie oft er am Ende sagte, dass er nichts bereut, wusste Draco nicht. Mit einem hatten die Männer recht, er wurde schnell schwächer. Eigentlich lag er nur noch am Boden, wartete auf die unvermeidlichen Schritt und tat es am Ende doch.  
„Es tut mir leid, was Vincent passiert ist“, flüsterte er rau. Dabei hob er nicht mal den Kopf, weil es ihm egal war.   
„Wird auch Zeit, Malfoy. Bereust du es?“  
„Ich bereue es“, hörte sich Draco sagen. Er meinte nicht den Tod vom dämlichen Crabbe, der am Ende größenwahnsinnig geworden war. Er meinte sich, sein Leben und alles, was ihm passiert war, ohne, dass er hätte nur einen Hauch von Kontrolle darüber gehabt hatte. Er meinte all die falschen Entscheidungen und die Zeit, die er auf der falschen Seite verschwendet hatte.  
„Ich glaube dir. Du hast den Tod verdient. Grüße Vincent von mir und richte ihm aus, sein Vater und sein Onkel haben seinen Tod gerächt, wie es sich gehört. Noch letzte Worte, Malfoy?“  
„Die beiden Männer in Tinworth und dieser Castor, gehörten sie zu euch?“  
„Ja, die waren von uns angeheuert. Ich werde deinem Vater deine Asche zusammen mit deinem Zauberstab bringen lassen. Es ist eine Gnade. Bereit?“  
Er gab keine Antwort und hörte nur noch wie Crabbe sen. das Dämonsfeuer heraufbeschwor. Es wurde sehr schnell sehr heiß. Draco blieb einfach liegen, atmete den Rauch ein und schwindelte zunehmend. Die Flammen kamen immer näher und erreichten schließlich sein Gesicht. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. Kurz, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, hörte er Geräusche. Jemand sprach, die Hitze wurde weniger und dann war sie ganz weg. Der Rauch und der Nebel blieben. Jemand packte seinen Kiefer, drehte seinen Kopf herum und schlug ihm auf die Wange. Es war Bill Weasley. Oder? Dracos Augen fielen wieder zu und er selbst fiel in eine tiefe, schwarze Finsternis.

Nass. Draco fühlte es zuerst. Kühle Feuchte auf seiner Haut. Schwerfällig öffnete er die Augen und sah in Blaise‘ Gesicht.  
„Malfoy, da bist du ja wieder!“, lächelte Zabini erleichtert und rief gleich lauter:  
„Bill, er ist wach!“  
„Was …“, keuchte Draco und wollte sich aufrichten. Blaise drückte ihn zurück ins Bett. Erst da sah er, dass er in Tinworth, in Bills Bett lag. Das Fenster war offen und es strömte erdig duftende Luft in den Raum. Schritte näherten sich und Blaise stand auf. An dessen Stelle nahm Bill Platz, der ihn ernst ansah.  
„Draco? Wie fühlst du dich?“, wollte er mit dunkler Stimme wissen.  
„Schwach.“  
„Das kann gut sein. Du warst immerhin drei Tage ein Gefangener, hast kaum etwas gegessen und zu wenig getrunken. Das wird schon wieder, nur bleib bitte liegen.“  
„Was ist … passiert?“ Es kostete ihn viel Mühe zu sprechen. Bills Hand legte sich liebevoll an seine rechte Wange.  
„Ich … wir erzählen dir alles. Zuerst aber, habe ich eine Frage: Wie geht es deiner linken Wange?“ Draco wollte an die Stelle fassen, doch Bill nahm sofort seine Hand weg.   
„Nicht … berühren.“  
„Ich … ich merke nichts. Was ist mit meinem Gesicht?“ Bill schluckte, wirkte aber gefasst.  
„Das Dämonsfeuer hatte dich leider schon erfasst, als wir gekommen sind. Ich konnte den Fluch des Feuers zwar brechen, doch … du weißt, was es einmal erfasst hat, lässt sich nicht mehr … reparieren. In deinem Fall heilen. Du wirst also deine Leben lang eine Brandnarbe auf deiner Wange haben, wie ich meine Narben von Greyback.“ Draco fühlte rein gar nichts. Weder Entsetzen, noch Verwunderung.   
„Ich komme schon klar“, sagte er leise und wusste, dass es so war. Äußerliche Eitelkeiten spielten in seinem Leben längst nicht mehr die große Rolle wie früher. Im Gegenteil, manchmal hatte er Bill sogar um seine Narben beneidet, weil sie etwas Besonderes aus ihm gemacht hatten. Sie hatten ihm etwas Geheimnisvolles verschafft. Etwas Kämpferisches, was ihn angezogen hatte.  
„Ja, ich denke, das wirst du …“, sagte Bill sanft und lächelte.  
„Die Suppe wäre fertig!“, rief Blaise aus der Küche.  
„Später. Komm her, wir erzählen Draco, was passiert ist.“ Sein Freund Zabini setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Betts, sah Draco ungewohnt besorgt an und begann dann leise zu sprechen.  
„Ich habe dich ewig im Tropicana gesucht, dachte mir dann aber, dass du einfach gegangen bist, weil du keine Lust mehr hattest. Habe mir nicht viel dabei gedacht und bin gegen Morgen nach Hause gegangen, weil ich dachte, du wärst schon im Bett. Aber dein Bett und dein Zimmer waren leer. Ich habe dich nirgends finden können und bin am nächsten Tag zu dir nach Hause, weil ich dachte, du wärst dann doch nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Zum Glück war nur deine Mutter da. Auch sie sah im Haus nach, aber du warst auch nicht da. Deine Mutter hat sich sehr gesorgt und darauf bestanden mit diesem Aaron zu sprechen. Also blieb mir auch nichts anderes übrig, als mit deiner Mutter nach Tinworth zu gehen. Sie schickte mich zu Bill und wollte zu Aaron. Ich schwöre die, Malfoy, das alles war ein wenig außerhalb meiner Kontrolle“, sagte Zabini, sichtlich schuldbewusst.  
„Schon gut. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht“, sagte Draco rau. Bill übernahm nun das Sprechen.  
„Fleur war dabei, als Blaise ins Haus kam und sofort zu sprechen begann, über dich. Ich war alarmiert, weil ich wusste, dass ja diese zwei Männer hinter dir her gewesen waren und weil ich auch diesen Castor nie aufgespürt habe, war es wohl sehr kritisch. Fleur verstand nichts und ich bat sie zu meinen Eltern zu gehen, weil sie hier im Moment nicht sicher war. Sie tat es und … ist noch immer da“, gab Bill zu. Dabei legte sich ein Hauch Röte auf seine Wangen. Draco wurde heiß vor Liebe.  
„ … kurze Zeit später kamen Aaron und Skid. Aaron hatte deine Mutter aus denselben Gründen nach Hause geschickt, wie ich Fleur zu meinen Eltern. Blaise brachte uns zu dem Club und dort suchten wir deine Spur. Aaron fand sie, er ist sehr gut in so was, wie du sicher weißt …“ Draco musste grinsen, als er an die Burgruine dachte. Sein Grinsen tat nun doch weh und er ließ es lieber bleiben.  
„Skid kann gut Apparierspuren folgen, wenn sie frisch sind. Leider waren deine nicht mehr so frisch und so dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis wir den Kreis enger ziehen konnten. Die Magiepartikel in der Luft zu finden, ist extrem anstrengend und vielleicht hätte es noch länger gedauert, wenn Blaise nicht bei uns gewesen wäre. Dein Freund wusste nämlich plötzlich wo wir sind und wer hier wohnt. Die Familie von Vincent Crabbe. Und dann hörte ich dich, in meinen Gedanken.“ Jetzt errötete Bill sogar und versuchte es mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zu überspielen.  
„Was habe ich gesagt?“  
„Du sagtest nichts, dachtest nur … Crabbe. Und ich antwortete dir: Was sagst du da? Wiederhole das? Hast du es … gehört?“ Draco nickte gerührt und eine Träne lief aus seinem Augenwinkel. Bill sah glücklich aus, als er weitersprach.  
„Damit wussten wir sicher, wo du warst. Jetzt konnten wir uns direkt auf Crabbes Anwesen apparieren. Aaron und Skid sahen sich im Haus um, wir nahmen uns die ehemaligen Sklavenquartiere vor.   
Im Haus haben sie Crabbe sen. und seinen Bruder gefunden, die wohl recht überrascht waren, dass ein Malfoy Freunde hatte, die ihn suchten. Skid und Aaron haben die beiden außer Gefecht gesetzt und das Ministerium informiert, welches die beiden Männer abgeholt hat. Ich denke, sie bekommen was sie verdienen. Azkaban, vermutlich. Blaise und ich kamen genau zur rechten Zeit, um das Feuer zu bannen und dich zu retten. Wir haben dich gleich hier hergebracht. Aaron ist jetzt bei deiner Mutter, um sie zu beruhigen. Skid ist bei meinen Eltern und wir … sind hier …“, beendete Bill seine Erzählung.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ihr mich gefunden habt und … weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll.“ Draco war unendlich müde. Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu.   
„Vielleicht ruhst du dich aus, isst dann ein wenig Suppe und bis dahin ist bestimmt auch deine Mutter hier.“ Er nickte nur, hörte, wie Zabini den Raum verließ und war trotzdem überrascht, als Bill ihn direkt auf die Lippen küsste.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich dich verloren hätte, Draco“, murmelte er dunkel. Draco lächelte und schlief dabei ein.

Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, brachte ihm Blaise Suppe und saß bei ihm, während er sie aß.  
„Weasley ist in Ordnung“, sage er grinsend und erzählte ihm alles nochmal ganz ausführlich. Für Blaise schien das ein riesen Erlebnis gewesen zu sein und vermutlich war es das auch, wenn man bedachte, wie angeödet sie sonst waren. Draco schlief wieder. Beim nächsten Erwachen fühlte er sich schon viel besser. So lange, bis er die Stimme seines Vaters vernahm.  
„Ich will meinen Sohn jetzt sofort sehen!“  
Lucius Malfoy hörte sich extrem aufgebracht an.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucius Malfoy wankte in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Narcissa. Draco, der er es gerade mal geschafft hatte, sich hinzusetzen, musste erschrocken eine sehr feste, beinah schon stürmische Umarmung seines Vaters hinnehmen.  
„Wenn dir was passiert wäre, ich hätte Crabbe höchstpersönlich den Hals umgedreht. Mein Junge, mein armer Junge …“, murmelte er immer wieder und strich fahrig und eindeutig gerührt durch seine Haare. Als er ihn endlich freigab, wurde er von seiner Mutter umarmt. Sie war spürbar erleichtert, dass es ihm gut ging, aber längst nicht so emotional durcheinander wie Lucius.  
„Bill hat uns alles erzählt. Ich bin so froh, dass du … gute Freunde gefunden hast, Draco“, sagte seine Mutter und küsste behutsam seine Stirn. Draco hatte sich noch immer nicht im Spiegel angesehen und hatte auch kein Bedürfnis danach. In der Küche hörte er Aaron und Skid. Und Fleur. Und Harry und Ginny.  
„Könnt ihr mich bitte für ein paar Minuten allein lassen?“, bat Draco seine Eltern. Seine Mutter nickte und schob seinen Vater hinaus. Draco war das hier gerade alles zu viel. Ihm war nach Weinen zumute. Aber nur aus einem Grund. Er hatte Bill an Fleur verloren. Das war der richtige Lauf der Dinge und doch fühlte es sich furchtbar an. Nach einem Klopfen trat Bill ein, schloss aber gleich die Tür hinter sich.  
„Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie alle gekommen sind.“ Er klang bedrückt und sah ihn auch entschuldigend an. Draco saß wieder auf dem Rand des Betts, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Bill setzte sich hinter ihn, schob seine Beine an ihm vorbei und legte seine Arme von hinten um seine Brust. Damit drückte er ihn fest gegen sich. Bills Lippen lagen an seinem Hals und dann küsste er ihn auch da.  
„Was … tust du denn da?“, fragte Draco erschüttert.  
„Was meinst du? Ich bin froh, dass du am Leben bist und ich dich wieder in meinen Armen halten kann.“  
„Da … da draußen sind alle! Und Fleur!“  
„Ich weiß. Ich sagte ja, dass ich sie nicht davon abhalten konnte. Harry war echt besorgt um dich. Ist das nicht absurd niedlich? Ginny nicht so, aber das kannst du dir bestimmt denken. Und Aaron hat nun einen echten Stein bei deiner Mutter im Brett.“  
„Aaron? Ich rede von deiner Ex-Frau, Frau, keine Ahnung was, … die hier ist.“ Draco bebte, weil er nicht begriff, was hier abging. Vielleicht war er gestorben? Oder hatte einen sonderbaren Fiebertraum.  
„Sieh mich an, Draco!“ Gehorsam drehte er den Kopf zu Bill. Dessen blaue Augen musterten ihn eingehend.  
„Ich habe mit Fleur gesprochen. Wir sind nicht wieder zusammen und werden auch nicht mehr zusammen sein. Sie weiß von dir. Ich habe es ihr gesagt. Alles.“ Er war sprachlos, blinzelte nur ungläubig.  
„Und Potter?“ Bill lachte leise.  
„Du bist verrückt, Malfoy. Ich sage dir, dass wir zusammen sein können und du fragst nach Potter? Er weiß es nicht, zumindest nicht von mir. Niemand weiß es, außer Fleur, Aaron und Skid … und Zabini, denke ich. Soll dich von ihm grüßen, er ist nach Hause gegangen. War ihm hier „zu viel Gryffindor“, wie er mir sagte.“  
„Wir … können zusammen sein?“, fragte er Bill, als die Tatsche langsam in seinen Verstand sickerte.  
„Ja, wenn du das willst und den Mut dazu hast, mein Hübscher.“ Ein Geräusch zwischen erleichtertem Lachen und Weinen kam aus Dracos Kehle. Bill legte seinen Mund auf seine Lippen, brachte ihn damit zum Verstummen und gleich danach zum sehnsüchtigen Seufzen. In diesen Moment wusste Draco genau, dass er längst nicht alles überschauen konnte. Er wusste nicht, was es bedeutete mit Bill zusammen zu sein, aber er wollte es. Er wollte es so sehr, dass er sich von ihm losmachte und aufstand.  
„Ja, das will ich. Ich bin bereit … Komm!“ Auffordernd hielt er Bill seine Hand hin und der ließ sich vom Bett ziehen. Bill gab ihm keinen Ratschlag mehr, warnte ihn nicht mehr und versuchte nicht an seinen Verstand zu appellieren. Sie hatten sich zwar nicht gesucht, aber trotzdem gefunden. Gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, ging sie aus dem Schlafzimmer. Dracos Herz raste dabei wie verrückt.

Sein erster Blick fiel auf Harry, der ihn anlächelte, freundlich und gütig. Das ließ ihn beinah in Tränen ausbrechen, weil er wusste, dass er Potters Freundlichkeit nicht verdient hatte. Ginny sah ihn gar nicht an, sondern nur auf seine Hand in Bills Hand. Fleur sah erst zu Bill, dann zu ihm, dann lächelte sie. Es sah ein wenig schmerzlich, doch aufrichtig aus. Fleur war schön und klug und kannte Bill scheinbar gut genug, um ihn nicht in eine Form zu pressen, die ihm nicht passte.  
Aaron schenkte ihm sein charmantes Haifischgrinsen und schlug ihm zärtlich auf die Schulter. Skid nickte ihm verschmitzt und wohlwollend zu. Erst dann sah Draco zu seinen Eltern. Seine Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen und ein liebevolles Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sein Vater war ein wenig erstarrt, wirkte bleich, hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und seine Haare waren glanzlos aber immerhin gekämmt. Lucius schluckte angestrengt, presste sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und nickte ihm zu, was hieß, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sein Vater war auf seine alten, verwirrten Tage wirklich weich geworden, dachte Draco liebevoll. Allerdings konnte sich Draco gut vorstellen, dass seine Mutter stundenlang auf ihn eingeredet hatte, um ihm zu erklären, dass sein Sohn mit einem Mann zusammen war.  
Dann redeten alle durcheinander. Wenig später war ihm ganz schwindlig, weil es sich gut anfühlte so viel ernstgemeintes Interesse zu spüren.  
„Lege dich besser wieder hin“, sagte Harry leise zu ihm und schob ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo er gleich aufs Bett fiel. 

Draco tat es, weil es sehr notwendig war. Seine Beine zitterten und er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr erschöpft.  
„Kannst du mir den Handspiegel dort drüben geben?“, fragte er Potter, weil der noch mit in den Raum gekommen war. Harry tat ihm den Gefallen und Draco sah sich endlich an.  
Seine linke Wange hatte eine fiese Brandspur, die ein wenig in den Hals überging. Es sah nicht schön aus, würde vielleicht noch ein wenig vom intensiven Rot und vor allem an Schmerz verlieren, doch sie würde bleiben und immer zu sehen sein.  
„Das tut deiner Schönheit keinen Abbruch, Malfoy“, sagte Harry, mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.  
„Danke, Potter.“ Erstaunt merkte Draco, dass es ihm wirklich kaum etwas ausmachte, weil er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, auch wenn ihm das nie richtig bewusst geworden war. Anerkennung, einen Sinn im Leben, Freunde, Liebe und auch die Möglichkeit zu sein, was er war. Hingebungsvoll und sanftmütig.  
„Ginny wird mich wohl für ewig hassen, oder?“  
„Das denke ich nicht. Aber sie braucht eine Weile, um zu verstehen, dass du jetzt zur Familie gehörst und ihren Bruder liebst. Das tust du doch, oder?“  
Harry hatte sich zu ihm aufs Bett gesetzt und sah ihn interessiert an.  
„Weißt du, Potter, erst wusste ich nie was Liebe war. Ich kannte nur Hass und all die negativen Gefühle, vor allem die meiner Familie gegenüber einem Weasley. Aber Bill … ist anders und er hat mir gezeigt, dass es dazwischen viel mehr gibt. Natürlich bewundere ich ihn, weil er einfach ein großartiger Mann ist, aber ich denke, dass ich heute wirklich sagen kann, dass ich ihn liebe. Klingt das … komisch?“  
„Nein, keineswegs. Versaue es nur nicht wieder, Malfoy.“  
„Nein, diesmal bestimmt nicht.“  
„Versprich es mir!“ Harry hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Draco schlug ein. Das hier war kein einfaches Versprechen, es war ein Verzeihen, ein Vergeben und ein Freundschaftsangebot. Draco nahm es mit großen Freuden an.  
„Versprochen, Potter. Jetzt verpiss dich, ich bin hundemüde.“ Harry grinste und stand auf.  
„Bevor ich dich verlasse, will ich dir noch sagen, dass die Weasleys demnächst ein riesiges Sommerfest planen. Ich befürchte, du und deine Eltern werden dazu eingeladen.“  
„Ach du Scheiße!“, sagte Draco, musste aber doch grinsen. Harry ging endlich und er atmete tief durch. Wie ein Traum, dachte er und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Tag kehrte Ruhe ein. Bill hatte darauf bestanden und alle weggeschickt. Draco brauchte Ruhe und viel Liebe, wie er Draco vergnügt ins Ohr flüsterte. Und tatsächlich erholte sich Draco schnell. Wenn sie sich nicht liebten und die Instrumente im Keller ausprobierte, unterrichtete ihn Bill weiterhin darin Flüche zu erkennen und zu brechen. Die Tage waren spannend und ausgefüllt. Sie sprachen jetzt auch viel mehr, über vergangene Fehler und Ereignisse, aber auch über momentane Gefühle, die sie gerade beschäftigten.  
„Du musst keine Sorge wegen dem Fest meiner Familie haben, Draco. Ich passe auf dich auf.“  
„Das ist mir klar. Deine Familie besteht ja nicht aus Monstern! Ich komme schon mit ihnen klar!“, sagte Draco auf seine alte, überhebliche Art, die Bill schmunzeln ließ, weil er ihn längst durchschaut hatte.  
„Aber du kennst doch Charlie noch gar nicht“, merkte er süffisant grinsend an. Draco schluckte und sagte leise:  
„Du hast recht, ich habe Angst. Aber nicht, weil ich denke, sie tun mir was, sondern, dass sie mir zeigen, dass sie mich nicht ausstehen können. Ich habe ihnen ja auch allen Grund dazu gegeben.“ Mit ernstem Gesicht kam Bill näher, wischte ihm den Dreck vom Kinn (Draco war gerade am Unkraut jäten) und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
„Ich verstehe dich, aber alles wird gut. Auch wenn es vielleicht eine Zeit dauern wird. Vertraue mir, ja?“ Das tat Draco. Aus ganzem Herzen.

Mitte August fand dieses Fest statt, was Draco wirklich sehr beschäftigte. Es fand bei Bills Eltern vor dem Fuchsbau statt und seine Eltern waren tatsächlich eingeladen. Sie würden nicht kommen, da war sich Draco ziemlich sicher.  
Umso erstaunter war er, als sie schon da waren, als Bill und er eintrafen. Draco hätte es nie vermutet, doch die Stimmung war super, was vielleicht am Wetter (Sonne), aber auch am guten Essen liegen könnte. Mr und Mrs Weasley bemühten sich um die Malfoys und zumindest seine Mutter schien darüber glücklich zu sein. Narcissa stand mit Molly und noch einer Frau, die Draco nicht kannte, abseits und sprach über irgendwelche Rezepte. Lucius Malfoy war eher schweigsam und machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. Er saß ein wenig weiter weg, an einem einsamen Tisch, unter den Ästen eines Baums, im Schatten.  
„Alles klar, Dad?“, fragte ihn Draco und setzte sich zu ihm.  
„Dass ich das mal erlebe. Weasleys und Malfoys feiern zusammen …“  
„Ist nicht so übel, oder?“ Lucius seufzte und gestikulierte dramatisch.  
„Wenn du das sagst. Hauptsache du bist glücklich, Draco. Bist du das?“ Die Frage seines Vaters klang ernst.  
„Ja, Vater. Ja, das bin ich wirklich. Endlich.“  
„Dann ist alles andere auch gut. Bring mir doch noch ein Stück von dem fantastischen Bananenkuchen, denn Mrs Weasley gebacken hat, ja?“ Liebend gern tat er seinem Vater den Gefallen. Dass sein Vater duldete und sich zurücknahm, war das Höchste, was er erwarten konnte. Es reichte vollkommen aus.

Ginny war nach wie vor abweisend, aber sie war im Grunde die Einzige, die ihn spüren ließ, welche schweren Fehler er früher begangen hatte. Selbst Ron und Hermione, die auch anwesend waren, involvierten ihn nach einer Weile in die Gespräche. Hermione war neugierig, was er bei Bill alles lernte und hörte ihm gespannt zu, als er versuchte es ihr zu erklären. Ron ärgerte ihn ein wenig und er zahlte es ihm heim. Aber es waren eher nette Neckereien, über die selbst Harry lachte. Percy war nach wie vor ein Eigenbrötler, der an Georges Hacke hing wie Hundekacke. Charlie entpuppte sich als sehr nett und witzig und konnte eine Menge verrückte Geschichten über Drachen erzählen. Aaron schlich wie ein Schatten um seine Mutter herum. Draco warf ihm böse Blicke zu, doch Aaron zuckte nur auf seine schnoddrige Art die Schulter, grinste und tat einfach weiter, was er tat. Flirten. Fleur war auch anwesend, unterhielt sich aber hauptsächlich mit Hermione, Ron und Harry, oder Bills Eltern. Umso erstaunter war Draco, als Skid sie plötzlich küsste. Da hatte er scheinbar etwas verpasst. Sein Blick zu Bill ließ ihn erröten. Bill hatte ihn beobachtet (das tat er unablässig), sah nun seine Überraschung und lächelte. Wenig später kam er zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass sich Skid in letzter Zeit ziemlich aufopferungsvoll um Fleur gekümmert hat. Mit ziemlichen Erfolg, wie es schien.  
„So, wie du dich um mich kümmerst?“, flüsterte Draco zurück, spürte dabei Bills Hand in seinem Rücken und hatte Mühe eine Erektion zu unterdrücken.  
„Hmmmm“, machte Bill nur und küsste kurz seinen Hals.

Eins war Draco nach dem Fest klar. Seine Sorge war umsonst gewesen. Sowohl seine Eltern wurden herzlich aufgenommen, als auch er. Selbst Ginny hatte ihm beim Abschied umarmt, auch wenn sie ihm gleichzeitig ins Ohr flüsterte:  
„Wenn du meinem Bruder wehtust, töte ich dich, Malfoy!“

Klar war Draco auch, dass Bill anders war, als der Rest der Familie. Weder war er so extrovertiert, noch besonders gesellig oder gesprächig. Bill hielt sich im Hintergrund, sprach eine ganze Weile mit Charlie und war es, der Draco sogar fragte, ob sie gehen wollten.  
Bill war ein untypischer Weasley, wie Draco auch ein ungewöhnlicher Malfoy war. Vielleicht liebten sie sich deswegen so und konnten einander verstehen. Sie hatten ähnliche Vorlieben, passten wie zwei Puzzlestücke ineinander und hatten den Mut gefunden, um entgegen aller alten Konflikte zusammen zu sein.

Nach einem halben Jahr war Draco so weit, den Fluch von Bills Armband zu brechen.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?“, fragte Draco. Er war ängstlich, weil er befürchtete, dass Bill, wenn der Fluch des Armbands von ihm genommen wurde, wieder der nette Bill Weasley sein würde, der eine Frau wie Fleur liebte.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, Draco!“  
„Doch, die habe ich“, flüsterte Draco und senkte den Blick. Sie saßen sich mal wieder am Küchentisch gegenüber. Im Haus war es blitzeblank. Inzwischen liebte es Draco zu putzen, zu kochen und sich um den Garten zu kümmern. Bills Blick war liebevoll und aufmunternd.  
„Skid und Aaron wussten es immer. Sie kannten mich besser als ich mich selbst. Sie wussten, dass ich Jungs mag. Sie wusste, dass ich mit Fleur nicht zusammenpasste, unter anderem aus Gründen, die in meinem Keller an der Wand hängen. Das Armband hat nur dafür gesorgt, dass ich ich sein musste! Wenn es weg ist, habe ich keinen Grund anders zu sein. Denn alles, was ich liebe und begehre, sitzt doch vor mir. Na los, Draco, zeig mir, was du gelernt hast. Damit wir endlich nach Ägypten gehen können. Du weißt, dass da ein Auftrag auf mich wartet.“  
Bill zog es wieder in die Ferne und Draco würde ihm sowieso überall hin folgen. Er war schon begierig auf fremde Länder, fremde Sitten und fiese Flüche. Ständig sprachen sie darüber, doch nun war es bald soweit. Vorher jedoch, musste Draco den Fluch lösen, weil er sonst laut Bill nicht bereit für dieses andere, sehr gefährliche Leben war.  
„Ich liebe dich, Bill“, sagte Draco gerührt, gab Bills Hand einen Kuss und richtete dann den Zauberstab auf sein Armband. Es dauerte eine Stunde, viel Energie und am Ende zitterte Draco vor Anstrengung. Er schwitzte und war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, weil er das Gefühl hatte es nie zu schaffen.  
Aber dann öffnete sich plötzlich der Verschluss und das Armband hing auf. Bill nahm seinen Arm weg. Das Armband blieb in zwei Hälften aufgeklappt auf dem Tisch liegen. Seine Fessel, die ihm paradoxerweise die Freiheit gebracht hatte, war gelöst.  
„Du bist richtig gut, Draco!“ In Bills Stimme war Anerkennung und Erleichterung zu hören.  
„Danke.“  
„Das Ding kommt trotzdem in die Kiste, zu den gefährlichen „Fällen“, oder was sagst du?“  
Draco nickte und traute sich kaum Bill anzusehen. Trotz allem hatte er Angst, es wäre nun vorbei. Bill stand auf, packte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn auf seine typische uncharmante Art hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Ich muss auf der Stelle mit dir Sex haben, mein Hübscher!“, raunte er Draco ins Ohr und begann ihn dabei schon auszuziehen. Erleichtert keuchte Draco dabei und überließ sich dem rothaarigen Mann, weil niemand besser wusste, wie man mit ihm umging als Bill Weasley.

Obwohl es Narcissa weiterhin hartnäckig abstritt, wenn Draco sie darauf ansprach und Aaron immer nur sagte: Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt, war Draco sich sicher, dass die beiden etwas zusammen hatten. Bill wollte dazu keine Meinung haben und Skid war vorübergehend zu Fleur nach Frankreich gegangen. Eigentlich wollte er sie nach dem Fest nur sicher nach Hause begleiten, war aber gleich dort geblieben.  
Draco beobachtete seine Eltern bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie sich trafen, scharf. Dabei stellte er fest, dass die Stimmung zwischen seinen Eltern sehr viel besser als früher war und beschloss eine eventuelle Affäre seiner Mutter hinzunehmen. Wenn seine Eltern so tolerant miteinander umgingen, dann konnte er das auch. Was auch immer seinen Vater dazu bewogen hatte, seiner Frau eine außereheliche Liebesbeziehung zu gestatten, es ging ihn nichts an. Draco Malfoy hatte endlich ein eigenes, selbstgewähltes Leben. An der Seite eines Weasleys.


End file.
